Fairy Tail Next Generation
by HardKnockLiv
Summary: Just a story of the kids of my favorite Fairy Tail characters, plus some of my own characters. The story is narrated by my main OC Felix Okami, a teenage boy whose entire life changes upon meeting a girl(Cali Redfox). Rated T for character's potty-mouths. first fanfic so please Read & Review :)
1. - Prologue

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

It was a beautiful morning in Bara Village. The sun had just risen, giving the place a warm glow that made you want to sit and relax. I would do just that if I wasn't running away from a pissed of deli guy. It's not my fault that he decided to turn around before I had finished my sandwich heist. Anyway, I should have been able to out run this guy already but he seems to damn determine to get this sandwich back. "Oh thank god," the man tripped which gave me enough time to run into an alley way before he got up again.

"Where you go little shit!?" He ran straight pass the alley like the cliché meat head he was. I slide down against the wall and took a bite out of my sandwich. It tasted so god damn good. I gobbled the rest down quickly, barely leaving myself time to breath. This was a typical morning for me- running from some idiot with something I stole from them- and it didn't bother me one bit. I was simply used to it. My parents had left me when I was really little for some selfish reason, and it left me with years to learn how to steal just about anything. I checked to see if the man had returned yet before getting up and leaving. A few girls my age looked at me with a look of disgust informing me that they saw everything. People like that pissed me off. It's just fucking rude to judge someone who you don't even know. I could have a good reason (not that it wasn't good enough already) to steal that sandwich, and they would have still looked at me like that.

I walked for a while, thinking about how long I should stay in this town. It was a nice town and I could probably pocket some good things to sell off. This was still going through my mind when I heard the man from before yelling 'that's him', and when I turned around police officers where running towards me. Crap. I ran like hell, these dudes were way faster than the other guy. I almost gave up when I saw another alley way (should a town have more alley ways?) and turned down it real fast. I knew they saw me turn so I slid my foot on the dirt and felt my body quickly sink into the ground.

"Where did he go?"

"What the hell?"

"Come on, we gotta find this piece of trash."

Piece of trash, haven't heard that one in a while. I waited a minute before bringing my head up to check. Good, there gone. I brought the rest of my body up and sat down. I didn't bother brushing off the dirt. I liked dirt, or any kind of earth in general. It was a part of my magic. I forgot to mention that didn't I? Well yes, I use magic. Ever since I was about three I have been able to use earth magic. Over the years I have gotten better, but I am still nowhere near as good as a wizard. I thought about becoming a wizard once but then I thought about all the things I've stolen. Food mostly, but stolen food none the less. I put my hand on the ground and felt the soft dirt. Now that was relaxing.

"Gehehehehe."

What the hell was that? It sounded like laughter. I looked in the direction it came from. A girl? She had her arms crossed and had this devilish smirk on her face. She appeared to be alone, and it didn't look like she noticed me. What was she laughing at? Then, I saw it.

It was a big, ugly, hairy, slimy monster. It looked like a troll and from what I've heard about trolls, there nothing to laugh at. It got in her face, so close that it eat her in one bite. When I looked back at her face, she still had that look on her face. I couldn't tell who I should be more afraid of.

"Why don't you go scurry off to whatever hole you live in little bitch?" The troll's voice was deep and sounded like a howl. His rotten fangs bulged out when he talked and it made me think about the bone crushing strength they must have.

"Why don't you go scurry out of this town and leave the villagers alone?" The troll looked outright offended by her reply. Then the anger bubbled up and surfaced on his face, in an indescribable expression. Her voice was intense, but it was also soft. What the hell is a girl like that doing talking to a freaking troll?! "Come on dick breath, aren't you gonna answer me?"

The troll growled backing up a little. Then he took a swing at her. His fist was bigger than her body and it slammed her into the wall with such force it made the brick ripple as is cracked. Before I even took a moment to think I stood up and stomped the ground, bringing a boulder out of the ground. I threw it at him, and it hit him square in the jaw. He looked over and grabbed me, slamming my body onto the ground. It knocked the wind out of me and before I knew it his two fists were coming down, ready to kill me. I closed my eyes.

"Did you somehow believe that you could take on a fucking troll dumbass?" I opened my eyes to see the girl from before standing over me. Not a single scratch on her. Something was different about her though, oh yes, she is now made of metal. Because that's something you see every day. She had her arms in this cross position that was keeping the troll's fists from smashing me.

"Well you sure as hell looked like you needed some help!" I kind of yelled that because she clearly needed to hear it. I mean, who goes around getting hit like that and doesn't need some freaking help. I seriously thought she was dead! Is she just stupid or does she have some hero complex?

"I was perfectly fine dumbass, at least I'm not gonna get killed!" She was yelling too now. I couldn't see her face but she seemed pissed. The girl pushed her arms, which threw the troll's arms up a little, then threw what I thought was a punch at first. A metal pole came shooting out from where her hand and forearm should be, punching the troll in the face. He landed on his side with a loud thud. "Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes… mam." The troll answered with such pain. He shrunk into the size of a cat before running off. He didn't look so scary anymore.

"Hope that goes for you too dumbass." The girl said as she returned to human skin and stuck her hands in her pockets. I rolled onto my side and watched her leave. She had a tattoo on her ankle, it was black and looked weird. But it was interesting, just like her. Now that I think about it more, she is probably is a wizard. It would explain this whole situation, but she looked to young. And to mean. I rolled onto my back, with that tattoo still in my mind. Yep, she was very interesting. She had pitch black hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail with an orange bandana/ribbon thing. She had on a deep blue hoodless jacket and a black tank top that revealed her belly button. She had on white short-shorts and simple black shoes. She was also very small, or should I say petite? I could tell she was my age but I would probably be about a head taller than her. She looked a girl who would be sweet and innocent. But she was clearly anything but that.

I stayed on the ground for a while, watching as the sun went down before I got up. I went to a little café and bought a small dinner. I was too tired to steal my food for once. I was about halfway done when I heard screams. I turned around and saw a building that looked like a bank start to go up in flames. It was three stories and only the first story people had gotten out. I eavesdropped on some people saying that it was getting robbed when someone knocked over a lamp. Whatever that had me going earlier kicked in again and I rushed over there. I slammed my fists into the ground really hard to create a dust cloud that would allow me to go through the doors with being burnt to ashes. I ran in and instantly began coughing. That lamp must have been in the mood to kill some people. The fire was bad. I ran up the stairs and stopped when I saw something. Seven or eight guys were in a circle throwing punches and kicks toward something in the middle.

I didn't even need to see them to know who was in the center.


	2. - Jump

**Fairy Tail Next Generation **

**Chapter 2**

Yep, there she was. Blocking punches and then throwing some of her own. It looked like she had knocked a few out already, but they were getting up again. I heard more screams up stairs, and I started to run up to help people. I got halfway up when I heard a "_thud" _that sounded especially painful. I looked back for a second to see more of the guys on the ground. I smiled and then ran up the stairs.

People were either huddled together or under something heavy. I ran to the window and smashed it, causing me to get knocked over by a gust of fire. Holly shit did it hurt. I got up as quickly as I could and stuck a hand out the window, bringing rocks and dirt into makeshift stairs. "Come on, get out of here!" I yelled while lifting a desk off some woman. I moved on to the other people who were trapped and finally got to the guy under a heavy looking pillar. I did my best to lift it, although my best was clearly not enough. Then it suddenly was, the pillar came up just enough to let the guy crawl out and run to the window. I looked over to see the girl. Her eyes were red, so freaking red. They were a deep red, almost like blood. I don't know whether to think their scary or beautiful. As I was trying to decide which it was, someone grabbed me by the hair and threw me back. It was one of the guys from before – the biggest one. Her grabber the girl by the throat and raised her about two feet off the floor. She quickly kicked him, and I expected that to be enough to drop her. It wasn't. I got up a faced my hand toward the window. I brought a bunch of small boulders in with one hand and threw them at him with another. After about three he dropped her and came after me. He punch me hard enough to break my nose, I could hear (and feel) the crack. I came back with one of my own and it went on like that for a short time. I kicked him in the stomach, and he bitch slapped me. Then I got an idea. I punched one of the boulders on the floor and it shattered, just as I wanted it to. The pieces came back together one my arm, giving me one hell of a boxing glove. I hit him, and I hit him hard. He started to fall backward when the girl yelled something in his – and several new comers- direction.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

Her cheeks blew up to the size of bowling balls before an eruption of purpley-sliver stuff came shooting out of her mouth, in a _roar like fashion. _The bad guys got blown out of the building, with shouts of pain along the way. Her _roar _had caused several walls to no longer exist, which meant the building was starting to crumble. The fire starting getting worse, and there was absolutely no way of getting down my stairs now. They had crumpled already and I didn't have enough magical energy left to make another. As I looked over at the girl I noticed that there was still another guy left, and he was sneaking up on her. "LOOK OUT!"

She turned around and promptly got punched. Then kicked. And kicked again. I ran over and punch the guy, or at least tried to. He avoided me and slammed a fist down on my back. The girl was up before I hit the ground and she threw a metal punch at him. She got him, but it looked like it didn't hurt him. The two started to go at it as I got up. She head-butt him and he stumbled backwards giving me the chance to hit him where he hit me. I used the last of my magical energy and made another "rock fist" and punched him when he turned around. He fell to the floor, he got right back up though.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to use this, but it's not fair to fight someone with magic when they aren't." He gave a smug smile and clapped his hands and a bunch of feathers came rushing towards us. They knocked us back, but they didn't actually hurt. They were comfortable.

"Do you think of yourself as some sort of badass with that magic? Cause it sucks, like a lot." The face she made while saying that made me laugh, but stopped as soon as she got up. She made her arms into metal poles and shot them toward him. It knocked him out the building. The building finally began to give in.

"We got to get out of here!" I yelled toward her, hoping she had an idea to get us out. She sure did.

"Jump."

Before I had the chance to say 'hell no' she had shoved me out the window. I landed on my ass a minute later. I looked up to see if she had jumped yet when she landed next to me. She landed on her face, completely and utterly face planted. She got up and shoved her hands in her pockets; she began walking off. Damn, she was something else entirely. This night –this day really- was so different from any other day. Instead of going to some empty house and going to sleep, I saved some people. Instead of running away from a pissed off troll, I threw a boulder at it. Instead of using my magic for saving my own ass or as my personal entertainment, I used for good. This feeling, it was great. I felt like I had a purpose for once. Like I could do something that could make people happy. I love making people happy, I just was never very good at it. Now I know how to. It felt great.

"You coming?"

I looked in the direction of the girl, she was only a few feet away but the distance was increasing since she hadn't stopped. "Where?"

She turned her head a little to look at me before saying three simple words. "Does it matter?"

_Does it matter? _It didn't. A smile spread across my face. It was a smile so cheesy and big you might as well call it a shit eating grin. I got up and jogged up to her to catch up.

"Cali."

"Felix, and it's a pleasure to meet you Cali."


	3. - Welcome

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 3**

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EATING IRON?!"

"I'm hungry." Cali looked up at me with her usual grumpy expression. I rolled my eyes and watched as she continued to eat iron. It was the morning after the whole fire/crumbling building/robbers/troll incident. We had to run away from some police who thought we had to cause it. I had expected her to try and explain but all she did was bolt. We had slept at the train station hotel, where you can get a free night if you buy the first ticket of the next day. Now we were just waiting for the train to come. Cali had found some sheet metal that happened to be iron and starting eating it. I tried asking what her magic was called last night but she was asleep as soon as she sat down on the bed. I guess I should try again.

"What type of magic do you use?"

She finished her bite and looked at me. "Iron Dragon Slayer Magic." I had never heard of it.

"How does it work?"

She made a face, like she wasn't sure how to explain it but then she started talking. "Well its dragon slayer magic, a magic powerful enough to kill a dragon. I was born with it I guess. It allows me to take on the properties of a dragon – iron dragon – like dragon scales or dragon lungs. A dragon slayer can replenish their magic by eating an alternate source of their 'element'. So since I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer I can eat iron." She looked away again and then made a disgusted face as our train pulled in. "Dragon slayers also have slight motion sickness."

She said slight. This is not slight. Cali was balled up in the corner of her seat, her face as purple as purple can get. She had fallen asleep again, which I'm guessing helps. So… Dragon Slayer Magic hunh? Now that I think about it, I have heard of it before. Some wizards from a really destructive guild had this magic. That guild is number one, and yet I can't remember the name of it. She also mentioned that she was born with it. I didn't think that you can be born with a magic, I mean everyone is born with the capability to use magic but you're not born with a specific magic. People have to learn to use a magic. When I was little, I would get in trouble a lot. At least more than I do now. I would get really bored and then break into someone's house so that I could play with the other kids. One day the kids were especially mean and shoved me out a second story window. I thought I was a dead man, but when I opened my eyes they were all gaping at me. I stood up and looked down and noticed that the ground was soft and pillow like just were I fell. At first I thought it was just luck but it started to happen more and more. Like I would trip and the dirt would raise to catch my fall. When I was finally suspicious enough I tried making a chair out of dirt. It didn't exactly work and that made me mad. I stomped my foot one the ground and suddenly I small dirt ball flew out of the ground. I caught it and played with it a little – testing it. Over the years I have practiced more and more and I have gotten a lot better at it. When I look back to all those times before I started practicing, I would think to myself that I wanted the ground to be soft or that I wished something would stop my fall. And I was always covered in dirt to begin with so it kind of just played into it all. I loved my magic. The feeling of dirt on my bare feet was really relaxing, which is why I never bothered with stealing shoes. It would be too hard to find my size anyway, I'm tall and have big feet and it makes finding clothes at all a pain in the ass. I looked out the window and saw a sign that read 'Welcome to Magnolia'. I haven't been there yet, and I've been to a lot of places. I think I have heard of Magnolia before, I just can't put my finger on it. The train was pulling into the station, and the second it stopped Cali stood up and left. She looked like she had never been sick a day in her life. I got up and followed her. Neither of us had stuff besides the things in our pockets. I was surprised that she didn't have anything since she's a girl. Aren't girls supposed to have a lot of stuff? Whatever. Cali walked at a moderate pace, like she didn't have anywhere to be at the moment. I took the chance to look around. The people in this town looked so happy. A group of little kids ran past us, bumping into Cali. She took one look at them and they ran off saying sorry over and over. I laughed at that, I mean at first look she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly even if she tried. When you look closer though, you see the grumpy-pissed off expression on her face and you rethink your whole view of her. To say the least, she was weird. It made me want to get to know her better. It also made me want to get away from her. Even though I said it doesn't matter where you take me, it sort of does. What if she is taking me to someone who wants to kill me? I don't know of anyone who would want to kill me but still; the possibilities are endless. I hadn't thought this through all the way.

And then I saw it.

The place she was taking me was a guild. The building was huge, and it had a sign that read 'Fairy Tail' along with a banner that had the same drawing that she had as a tattoo. I stopped for a moment to stare at the building. She brought me to a guild. A freaking wizard guild. That left me with two possibilities: she is taking me here because someone requested I be caught, or she thought I should join. I'm gonna go with the first one, although the idea of joining a guild sounds really nice. I would probably have that feeling of making other happy all the time. I could use my magic to help people and then get paid for it. I could find an actual place to live. I was spacing out at the thought of that as an everyday life. "Well dumbass, are you just gonna stare or are you gonna come in?"

I looked over at her. "You know my name now, you don't need to call me dumbass."

"You don't think I already know that dumbass?" She looked back to the big double doors and proceeded to walk in. I followed, not quite sure what else to do. It looked even bigger on the inside. The place was simply huge. There was people smiling and laughing and drinking, this place looked so freaking fun. I couldn't help but smile. I noticed that she was watching before she had the chance to look away.

"What?"

"The look on your face, you already fit in here with that smile alone." She turned away and walked off. Leaving me to stand awkwardly in place. I didn't exactly know what to do so I just stood there waiting for her return. A lady approached me, a kind smile upon her face. She had snow white hair and a reddish-pink dress on. She looked older than me, but her smile made her seem much younger.

"Hello there, are you here to join the guild or to place a request?" She tilted her head awaiting my answer.

"Uhh, not sure actually. Cali brought me here and then walked off." The lady straightened up and gave me a surprised face.

"Cali made a friend?" She looked at me like she had discovered some new species. "Well, do you want to join the guild? I can't think of any other possible reason that Cali would bring someone with her. My name is Mira-Jane by the way."

"I don't think Cali wants to be my friend. I guess I could join, I can make good money right?"

"Ha-ha, well okay. I hope you know what you just got yourself into young man. May I ask your name, oh and your magic too." She made a gesture that said 'follow me' so I followed her. I told her my name and magic as she stamped my arm. It looked like Cali's tattoo, except mine was dark green. Mira explained that she thought it complemented my eyes, which were a plain green color. Mira then gave me a tour of the guild and I noticed some of the wizards looking at me. They were probably curious about me, I would be to if some strange guy showed up in my guild. Uh, I guess this is my guild now. That's gonna take some time getting used to. People called for Mira and she rushed off towards them leaving me to myself. I didn't want to stand there looking like an awkward horse again so I found an empty table and sat down. That way I can sit like an awkward horse instead of stand like one. A guy about my age sat down at the table and started talking to me.

"So you're the new comer? I'm Jase." He looked at me with a welcoming smile. Jase had dark blue hair with blue eyes. His eyes reminded me of the lagoon I saw once.

"Uh yeah, I'm Felix." I wasn't sure what to say, people don't usually try to socialize with me. I'm just used to the looks of disgust.

"Cool, welcome to Fairy Tail. I know this guild seems just like any other guild, but were different. Not different in a bad way but different in a good way. So act so out of place because you already fit in bro. It's pretty obvious that you're made for this guild. And Stace, you can come up." A girl with flaming red hair popped up from under the table and sat down on the seat next to Jase. She looked really shy. The two of them started talking about going taking another request together when Cali appeared at the end of the table. She looked pissed.

"So the rat came out of its hidey-hole finally." Cali directed this trash talk toward Stace, who had an equally as pissed expression going.

"You looking to start a fight metal for brains?" Stace stood up and yelled 'reequip'. A gigantic sword appeared in her hand as she charged Cali. I backed up, doing my best to stay out of this cat fight. Cali punched Stace with iron knuckles, throwing Stace across the table. I expected Jase to move out of the way, but all he did was look down and sigh. Other people began fighting too- probably believing this was some bar fight. People were throwing punches at each other, then throwing magic at each other. It was kinda pretty. Then something unexpected happened.


	4. - Books

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 4**

A man. No a cat, well… a cat man walked in the room. He was giant – probably taller than me. No one else seemed to notice him until he walked up behind Cali and picked her up by the jacket. "Why are you fighting? Didn't you just get back from another job?" His voice was firm and assertive but also had a caring undertone.

"Put me down NOW Lily!" Cali squirmed a little more before he put her down. He sighed and smiled. _Poof. _Well scratch what I said earlier. Now this Lily guy was the size of a regular cat. He must be one of those exceeds – cats who can talk and use magic. Everyone in the guild was still fighting but it was starting to die down. Stace walked off and Jase followed her. "What do you want Lily?"

"I thought you said you would be back in a few hours. As you can see, it is the next day."

"There was a robbery at a bank, I think the robbers were from a dark guild. They were a bunch of wimps." Lily sighed again and looked Cali in the eye. The two had a minor staring contest before he looked to me.

"So who's this kid?" I hate when people refer to me as '_kid'. _I started to answer when Cali decided to answer for me.

"That dumbass is Felix, he just joined the guild. He attempted to help me out at the robbery." She gave me a side glance, probably checking what me reaction who be. If she was trying to piss me off, then she was sure as hell succeeding.

"Attempted? Really, I got all those people out while you were screwing around. Then I saved your ass!" Cali looked offended before she look livid.

"Saved MY ass. First I had to fight off all those robbers while you went t and did the easy job. Then I had to protect your dumbass! And don't forget the troll!" Cali had gotten all up in face while she was talking. This chick really pissed me off.

"It look like he killed you, what do you expect? How should I have known that you were a wizard and not some dumb bitch!" She punched me. Really hard. I wanted to hit her back, I knew she could take it but it was against my principals. She didn't actually do anything that deserved getting hit for. She walked off. I was getting up slowly, but then I started laughing. I don't know why I started to laugh, but I did. Everyone that had been watching started to laugh to. Even Lily was laughing. Cali turned back around.

"Why the fuck is everyone laughing!" Her red eyes were filled with so much rage they appeared to glow. Lily turned to her.

"We're laughing because it was funny. And we're not just laughing at you. It looks like he's perfect for Fairy Tail. Already fits in, thanks to that punch of yours." Lily kept chuckling as he walked toward the bar. Cali rolled her eyes as she extended a hand in my direction. I took it.

"Uh thanks. Sorry for calling you a bitch."

"Its fine, I'm used to getting called a bitch." She looked at me with those eyes. I thought she was gonna apologize for punching me.

"So you gonna go find a place to live or what? You can't just live on the streets." Guess not.

"Well I don't exactly have the money to get a place." I looked away, I didn't want to see a face of judgment. I waited to hear her mocking but instead I heard someone else's voice.

"You can stay with us then. We don't have a spare room but we do have quite the couch." Lily was looking at me, dead serious. He must be Cali's cat or something. I looked over at Cali who was staring at Lily with wide eyes. Lily looked at her. "What? You brought him here so it only makes sense that you host him until he gets a place." Cali narrowed her eyes at Lily. Lily stood there, prepared for whatever was to come. Cali stormed off, and Lily just sat down on the table. It looked like he was eating… kiwis?

I walked around the guild for a bit, looking around more. This place was kinda amazing. I always heard that guild halls were like some party room, but this wasn't what I expected. People were signing and laughing. They were fighting and arguing. They were all acting like a family. At least I think this is what a family is like. Mira, Jase, even Lily all said I already fit in. I didn't though. Everyone here had each other for a while and had everyone had already established their feelings toward each other. I had just gotten here, and I still wasn't sure if I really wanted to join a guild. Although it looks like I have, and I'm just gonna have to get used to it. I had expected Mira to be hesitant about me joining just like that, but she wasn't. She just smiled and gave me the stamp. I didn't get it, any of it. I definitely didn't fit in yet. It would take weeks –maybe months- for me to fit in. And Cali punching me sure as hell couldn't do anything but make me look like a wimp. Although I'm pretty sure that anyone could be a wimp compared to her. I looked around some more and found a bored that some fat guy was staring at. At a closer look, I noticed that it was the job bored. It was filled with lots of jobs. Some paying 500,000 jewel and others paying only 500. I should probably start with a small jobs, so that I don't get myself killed right away. I should also start tomorrow, so that I don't have to stay with Cali for too long. I feel like I might get killed in my sleep if I somehow piss her off.

I walked away from the bored and went to the bar. Mira was behind it serving food and drinks to everyone for what looked like free. I sat down and smiled. Mira smiled back and handed me a bowl of ramen. It was good ramen, and it tasted even better for the fact that I hadn't had it in forever. I downed the bowl in record time and Mira served me another. I had already finished about four bowls when Cali sat down next to me. Mira handed her a bowl of nuts and bolts – most likely iron nuts and bolts. Cali downed it faster than I was eating my ramen. She looked at me. "It's late, we should head home." I looked at the clock. She was right it was already 10. I stood up and thanked Mira for the food. I don't think she noticed though. She was too busy staring at Cali. "Jeez Mira, Lily invited him to stay with us until he finds a place of his own." Mira nodded and smiled.

"You do know that Lily left right?" Cali looked at me and sighed. She walked toward the door and I followed. Mira giggled and talked to some lady at the bar who was drinking straight from the barrel. It was rather impressive. I walked behind Cali as we walked back to her place. When she got there I smiled. It was a cute two story brick house. It looked like one you would find in a _fairy tale. _It was close enough to the guild, but it was still out of the way of other houses and buildings. She unlocked the door and let me in.

Books, books everywhere. They were in book shelves, on the floor stacked so high you could barely see the wall. They were even on the stairs. There was probably more than a hundred books down here alone, I could only imagine upstairs. Besides the abundance of books the house was pretty cozy looking to begin with. Wooden floors and a lit fire place. A few big rugs were scattered around on the floor in what I presumed to be the living room. A big couch faced the fire place and a big chair was placed next to it. Cali watched me look around before talking to me. "I'll grab you a pillow and blanket. Don't follow me, you're not allowed up stairs. I hope you don't need to use the bathroom cause it's upstairs." She then jogged up the stairs. I heard a door open then close again after a few minutes. A pillow and blankets landed on the floor as if it was thrown down. I heard another door open before it was slammed closed. I guess she's done with me for the night. I picked up the blanket and pillow and headed to the couch. It was a really comfortable couch. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	5. - Weak

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 5**

I gotta pee. It was about seven in the morning and I had just woken up. I sat up and stretched, not too much though. I didn't want to pee myself. I looked around checking to see if Cali was up yet. I didn't look like it so I decided to sneak upstairs. Normally I wouldn't risk my life over something like this but I really needed to pee. I made it in time and did my business. I thought I was still in the clear so I didn't bother checking the hall before I left the bathroom. I had only taken two steps away from the bathroom when I door at the end of the hall opened. Cali stretched and then scratched her stomach in a very lady like manner. She looked hilarious. Her long hair was sticking out in every direction. She was wearing a black sweater with gray sweat pants, both articles were too big on her so she looked like a big clothing blob. Not to mention the dry saliva on the side of her face from drooling in her sleep. I started to laugh. I couldn't hold it in, I even fell over laughing. She squinted at me as if she hadn't woken up enough to realize what was going on. This made me laugh even harder and I was so glad I had peed before seeing this. My stomach hurt but I couldn't stop laughing. After about another minute or two she finally looked awake. Oh boy did she look pissed. She walked over to my and kicked me enough to roll me over a few feet. I was still laughing when she kicked again and I was flying down the stairs. My laughter died down and I looked up her. She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. I'm surprised that she didn't try and hurt me more. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and found a sight that was somehow unsurprising. All that was in there was kiwi and iron in all shapes and sizes. I grabbed a few kiwis and sat down at the small table. They were really good kiwis.

Cali came down about ten minutes later in the same outfit as yesterday. She went into the fridge and grabbed some iron and started munching. She looked at me as she ate. It kinda creeped me out. She was probably thinking about how to kill me for earlier. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Mira's gonna make me take you on a job. I was trying to think how I can get out of that. I don't think I can though." She sighed and shook her head. "When do you want to leave then?"

It was a valid question, but I didn't know how to answer the question. First of all I had no clue what kind of mission she would take me on. Second of all why did she have to take me on a job? Couldn't I just go on one by myself? I can learn on the job, I didn't need to be taught to do anything. Uggghhh. "Today I guess. So that I can get my own place A.S.A.P." She nodded and then headed out, with me following behind.

It was about two now, we had just gotten off the train. Cali decided to take me on a job that paid 10,000 jewel. She said that I could have all of the reward since I would need at least 10,000 to get a place. The request said that there was a monkey like animal wreaking havoc on a small desert village. The animal was said to be only a foot tall, so it shouldn't be too hard. It would be even easier for me since this village was covered in earth from head to toe. Cali probably knew this and therefor thought that this would be a good job for me start with. We walked around for a bit noticing that the place looked deserted. After a good five minutes of arguing we came to the conclusion that they all left waiting for the animal to be caught. I didn't get how such a small animal could cause a whole village of people to evacuate. It was really suspicious. Maybe I didn't read the whole flyer. I pulled it out from my pocket and read it over about five times. The animal didn't seem this bad. Cali looked just as suspicious too. She was looking around when she stopped moving and stared in one direction. "What is it?" I whispered to her.

She put a finger up to her mouth informing me to be quiet. I moved to stand next to her and I looked in the same direction she was. I didn't see anything at first, but then I heard movement. Then a little animal came out from behind the wall looking super cute. This couldn't be what scared all these people. It was too small and too adorable. "Is that seriously it? Oh come on." Cali walked up to it as she said that. She squatted down next to it. "It looks so weak."

_It looks so weak. _It was a simple observation. Those words were never truly mean to be that hurtful. The 'weak' animal thought different. Its face got really red and he looked mad. All of a sudden it blew up into a giant size, grabbing Cali on its way up. The once tiny animal was now 50 feet tall with really long limbs. Its head was giant and disgusting now. Cali tried to wiggle out of its death grip with no luck. "Let go of her!"

The monster looked at me before trying to step on me. I dodge and dodge every stomp of its foot. I squatted and then jumped making the earth under me shoot me upwards. I grabbed onto its arm and held on for dear life. The monster shook me off in no time, flinging me to the ground with extreme force. I didn't have enough time to get the ground soft for my landing. I nearly blacked out from the pain. I just tried to get up again, with not much luck.

Cali was trying to get out of its grasp to the point that it started to squeeze her. Then she bite it. It screeched a deadly scream as it dropped her and cradled its hand. It kicked its leg upwards so that Cali would get kicked back up to him – a bad decision on his part. She shot a series of iron arrows at it before her next attack. "IRON DRAGON SONG!" Something similar to her roar came shooting from her mouth but this time it came in different waves. Each wave cause a different scream of pain from the monster. It was like a deadly _song_. The monster was furious now. He threw an uppercut causing her to go flying even higher than she already was. I expected to hear screams from her, but I heard nothing but her next move. She made her arms into giant iron swords and came down spinning. She got him right across the eye. He punched her again, but straight this time. She went flying backwards at a devilish speed. I forced myself up and I ran to her. I used my magic to do another jump, but this time to catch her. Catching her in mid-air hurt worse than my fall. Now we were both flying backwards toward the ground and all I could do was wrap my body around her the best I could. We finally hit the ground, but we didn't stop. We skidded on/into the ground. The back to my shirt had ready been torn apart from the first fall so my entire back was being ripped to shreds enduring this. I wanted to scream so badly and I did. By the time we stopped a mound of dirt fell over onto us. We were about 4 feet into the ground. I used my magic again to unbury us. I let go of her and she jumped out of my arms. She turned around to face me. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" She yelled, looking even angrier. Does she not understand what 'help' means?

"I caught you, made the landing easier for you. Can you go kick that thing's ass now?" I gave her a big cheesy smile, careful as to not show too much pain. She groaned and then ran off toward the monster. The monster was fucking laughing. I really wish I could kill it myself. Cali turned her legs into poles and shot herself up to the monsters face, then promptly kicked it in the already wounded eye. She used her roar again, then used the song-roar. The monster finally fell to the ground shrinking back to its original size. The troll was much better than this guy, much better. Cali grabbed it by the scruff of its neck brought it close to her face. She nodded, like she just checked how alive it was. She walked over to an empty barrel and shoved it in there. She picked up a heavy rock and put it on top to keep the monster in the barrel. After she was done she looked in my direction. I smiled again, but that seemed to piss her off more. She walked over to me and sat down. "So how's life?" I asked sarcastically, trying to make her look happier. I don't think I've seen her even look happy this entire time, but it was still worth trying.

"Why did you catch me?" She said it in a flat voice. I couldn't tell exactly how pissed she was.

"I couldn't fight that thing, and you could've died taking that landing. I was _helping._ I know that's a foreign concept to you but-"

"I would have been fine. I have my iron scales. Don't do it again dumbass." She stood up and reached down to help me up.

"I can't make that promise." I was serious, I couldn't. I couldn't fight that thing alone and she could kill it without me. I know she had her scales, I just didn't care. They would use magic energy that she needed for the fight. Besides, I couldn't just watch her get hurt more. I was a wimp, not a coward.

"Whatever." She hoisted me up and onto her back the best she could. I was way bigger and heavier than her, which made it hard. We walked (okay she walked and I got dragged) to the train station and asked where we could get our reward. Once I had my jewel we bought tickets and boarded the train. Everyone stared at us as she dropped me into a sit none to gently for a guy with a bloody back. I groaned. When I looked up Cali was nowhere in sight. The train hadn't started moving yet so I guess that she could be getting something real quick. A minute later my hypothesis was proven right. I expected her to have gotten some source of iron, but instead she had a first aid kit. She turned me around a bit and sat down behind me on the seat. I screamed a little when she applied the alcohol. I took a quick glance at her. She didn't seem to notice me, which is probably why I got to see what I saw. She had a small smile on her face. The smile really soften her face. I didn't know what she was smiling about –most likely my pain- but it made me feel at ease. Luckily she finished up before the train started. I moved over to the seat across from hers and laid down on my stomach, allowing my back to catch some air. I moved my head to check on her, she was on her back sweating like crazy and looking like she was gonna vomit.

It's funny how just one person can change your life. These past few days have been the best (and painful) days of my life. I never would have thought that I would fighting monsters or saving people lives. Even though she pisses me off more than anyone I've ever met, I'm grateful that I met Cali. I wouldn't have gotten hurt this badly if I hadn't met her, but I also would not have joined Fairy Tail. And somehow, I have this feeling that joining that guild will be the best decision I have ever made.


	6. - Promise

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 6**

God damn my back hurt. The train had finally gotten to Magnolia, and Cali was dead asleep. I had to pick her up and carry her out of the train. She wasn't heavy, it was just all the movement was bothering my back. I carried her all the way to Fairy Tail. When we got inside Mira started to flip out. I guess my back had started to bleed again and the gauze had gotten all scary looking. Plus Cali looked dead. She wasn't though, she woke up a minute after we got in the guild and head butt me. She jumped out of my arms and walked off to find some iron. Mira and a woman named Wendy took me to the back where they had me lay down so they could work on my back. Wendy was apparently a dragon slayer like Cali, although she could use healing magic unlike Cali. Within a few hours my back was almost fully healed. They said it would still take another day or two to finish healing but I should be fine to go home. I hadn't expected Cali to be waiting for me when I entered the guild hall. She handed me a burrito and began walking out the door. I followed her and ate the burrito on the way back to her house. I fell asleep right as soon as I sat down on the couch. I didn't wake up again until about four in the afternoon. Granted, we didn't get home until three in the morning but I still felt bad about sleeping in so late.

By the time I had found a public bath house to wash up and find a store that carried a shirt in my size it was six. Cali wasn't in the house when I woke up, she must have gone to the guild. So that's where I went next. It was as lively as ever when I arrived, with Cali and that Stace girl beating the shit out of each other in the center of it all. I smiled. I got something to eat before heading over to where Jase was sitting. "So, why are those two fighting?"

Jase looked over at me and smiled. "They hate each other's guts for no apparent reason. How are you? Wendy mentioned your injury."

I laughed as I took a glance at the fight. "It's nothing really, it just hurt like a bitch when it first happened. After that I was fine."

"So what happened anyway, Cali hasn't really said anything and everyone who is curious is too afraid to ask. Cali and Stace were fighting when I got here so I haven't had the chance to try and ask." Jase looked over at the girls and sighed.

"She was falling and I caught her, the landing was rather graceful you should have seen it." Jase started laughing at the last part. He opened his mouth to say something when a chair came flying out of nowhere and knocked him over. I started laughing like some heartless idiot. Jase stood up and rubbed the side of his face where he was it by the chair. He didn't look mad, he was laughing slightly. He stuck his other hand in front of him and said 'water lock'.

Water shot out of his hand and enclosed each girl in her own bubble. They looked at him, both with the same angry facial expression. "You two need to take a chill pill." Jase let them out of the water lock and they fell to the ground soaking wet. Stace stood up and said reequip, suddenly she was in a pair of pajamas.

"God Jase, why do you always use water lock on us? Your water is really freaking cold." Jase smiled at her.

"Cause I would be torn to shreds if I got near one of your fights. You know that." Jase put an arm around Stace as she rolled her eyes at him. She saw me in the process and then ran off and hid under a table. Jase looked over to me. "If you're wondering, Stace is really shy. It's funny since her mom can sometimes be really dramatic and have everyone staring at her. Not to mention that she uses reequip magic like her mom, she can also change armor just like her mom. And that magic causes you to get stared at a lot."

"If only she was more like Erza, I might hate her less." Cali had walked up behind us, looking like an angry wet cat. Wait a second. Did she say Erza?

"Do you guys mean that Erza Scarlet – the famous wizard who uses reequip magic – is Stace's mom?" They both nodded yes. Holy crap, now I remember. Fairy Tail is the number one guild in all of Fiore. Famous wizards like Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragoneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, and many others were a part of this guild. I read about this guild in magazine once. I hadn't actually seen these wizards yet, but I remember the magazine saying they were all a part of Fairy Tail. The magazine talked about all the things these wizards have done, and was pretty fucking badass. "That's kinda cool."

"Yeah we hear that a lot." Cali and Jase said in unison. Cali was still wet and mad looking, so Jase put a hand on her shoulder and pulled all the water out of her clothes and hair. Cali sat down and pulled a piece of iron out of her pocket to eat. Jase and I sat down at the table too.

Jase sat on the other side of the table, facing us. "So Felix had to save you hunh Cali?" Cali chocked on her iron a little.

"What the fuck? Where did that come from? Dumbass have you been telling people that you had to save me? All this dumbass was get himself hurt trying to help me fight the god damn fucking monster." Cali was staring at me all mad. I tried explaining myself. Thankfully Jase came to my rescue.

"I'm sorry. He didn't anything wrong, I asked how he got hurt and he said he got hurt cushioning you fall. I'm just surprised you let him."

"It wasn't like I could stop him, we were flying through the fucking air." I nodded and agreed, worried that she would kill me if I didn't. Jase just laughed at us and continued to talk about something random. Jase finally asked I thought on the topic but before I had the chance to reply a hand caught a metal pole an inch from my face.

I looked in the direction the pole came from, thinking Cali had walked away at some point and then decided to try and hit me. That was not the case. Cali shoved the pole back to its owner and stood up to face the opponent. "Why did you catch that Cali? That's the shit bag that followed you home right." The voice was deep and mean. The man it belonged to was even taller than me. He had long black hair and studs all over his face and arms. He had the same red eyes as Cali did. That gave up only one possibility, this was Cali's father. This man was the scariest person I had ever laid eyes on and he happened to be Cali's freaking father.

"Really Lily? You knew how he would react if you told him, so why did you tell him?" Lily was hiding behind Cali's dad's back. That reminds me, I should probably hide too. The whole guild was quiet and just waiting for my death. So I'm just gonna go and…

"You're going to have to withstand this bro, I'm really very sorry but it's just something you're going to have to go through." Jase had his hand on my shoulder, with the most apologetic face I had ever seen. I looked back to Cali and her father, who were bickering back and forth. I looked at Jase one more time hoping he would save me. All I received was that apologetic face. I took a deep breath and walked toward my doom.

"My name is Felix, I just joined the guild." I gave my biggest and most charming smile –and crossed my fingers- in hope that he will stop jumping to assumptions. He looked in my direction. Then walked right up to me, giving me a death stare.

"Stay away from my daughter shit bag. My name is Gajeel, I am Cali's father and don't you forget it." His veins popped out with every word. I don't know what Lily told him, but I have a pretty good idea of what Gajeel thinks Lily told him. I looked to Cali for help. Cali looked just as pissed as Gajeel did for an entirely different reason.

"Dad, how about you stay away from dumbass. It's not like _that _with us. Even it was, you have no right saying who I can and can't hang out with. So chill the fuck out." Every one of her veins popped with every word she said. Gajeel looked back to me, and started to laugh. What the hell, was he just trying to scare me? God I am so done for.

"Have you never heard the work 'fuck' before shit bag? Cali, it seems that he has never heard the word 'fuck' before. Look at this wimps face. Are you sure he's a wizard?" Oh. I must have had a reaction to her saying 'fuck' to her dad without realizing it. Gajeel had stopped laughing and looked into my eyes again. "If you do anything to hurt her. I will kill you. Understand that little shit bag." He walked off. I was so scared right now, I think I might actually need a bag to shit in. I never thought a person could make a threat that dead serious.

Cali rolled her eyes and looked at me. "He's not going to kill you. He doesn't do stuff like that anymore." Anymore? Any-fucking-more? Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. "Just try not to act like a dumbass around him. Come on, let's go home. You better find a place before tomorrow night though." I exhaled after what felt like an eternity. After meeting these two, I can only imagine what her mom is like. Cali and I headed back to her house. Once we got there, I watched as Cali went into the kitchen and pulled out every kiwi she could find. The she pulverized them. They weren't even drinkable after she was done. She washed her hands and then walked passed me to the stairs. She got about halfway up before she stopped. "Why did you catch me yesterday?"

I didn't get why she was asking this question again. I had already answered it a few times now. She really doesn't get what the word 'help' means does she? "Did you want me to let you take that fall?" She didn't look at me.

"Don't do it again okay."

"How about I do it again, every damn time. Just because you don't want me too." She tilted her head towards me slightly.

"No one can keep a promise like that." She was pissing me off again.

"Watch me." I turned around and laid down to go to sleep. I don't really care if it's a promise someone can't keep. Now I wanted to keep it, even If I originally said that as a joke. Who knows how many jobs we will take together, I sure as hell didn't. But I'm gonna keep the damn promise. I'm gonna prove that I can keep it.

"Dumbass." Her tone of voice was slightly different. I looked up at her face. It wasn't quite a smile, but it wasn't that grumpy or pissed off face she normally wears.


	7. - The Job

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 7**

Today has been wonderful so far. I woke up bright and early – before Cali or Gajeel so that I could avoid another scene. I went out and found a nice little hut in the woods; it wasn't for rent but the people let me put the 10,000 jewel down as a deposited for the meantime. Now all I need is 90,000 jewel more to finish paying it off. Thankfully they said it was okay to move in right away, so that I wouldn't have to stay with Cali any longer. After I finished all the paperwork I headed to the guild to hang out and have my back checked up on. Wendy worked a little more magic, now the wound was all healed up. It was really comforting knowing that I won't have to wait months before healing now. I saw Jase and we hung out and talked for a while. He introduced me to some people, including his mother. His mother was quite the person. Her name was Juvia and she always talked in third person. It appeared that Jase and Juvia used the same magic except that her water was boiling hot. It was funny watching the two of them talk to each other. They had a completely different relationship compared to Cali and Gajeel. While Cali and Gajeel cussed each other out, Jase and Juvia were friendly and acting like best friends. I could tell that Jase was a total Mama's Boy. It was probably the reason he was so nice and polite. He also introduced me to these two other teenagers who looked a year or two older than us. One was a guy with really blonde hair and doe brown eyes. He had this big cheesy grin and apparently was a Fire Dragon Slayer. The other was a girl with snow white hair and blue eyes like Mira. She kept talking about being a man and Tatsu (blonde guy) kept reminding her that she was in fact not a guy. Emma (white hair) used transformation magic and to prove it transformed her legs. It was really cool; her legs were covered in greenish-black scales with giant claws on the feet. The claws were retractable too. Tatsu rolled his eyes and then lit his hands on fire, which he accidently then lit a table on fire. Jase put out the fire in no time and I just watched as Tatsu ran from Emma. Tatsu and Emma seemed really close, maybe they're dating.

Cali finally showed up about an hour later. She came over to me and Jase and sat down. "So when are you going on another job?"

"I'm not sure, but I need a high paying one. I found a nice place but I still need to pay the rest off to be the official owner." I looked at the request bored real quick, debating whether I should get up now and check. Cali helped answer that dilemma by getting up and going over there.

"I had been thinking about taking this one, but my dad won't let me go on it alone and him and Lily left on another job this morning." I pulled the flyer down and read it. The reward was 100,000 jewel. If she let me go on this job with her, we could split it fifty-fifty. That would leave me with 40,000 jewel left to pay off and it looked like anything under 50,000 jewel was easy. As long as it didn't involve a 'small' monster, I would take it.

"I can go with you, we can split the reward." I smiled real big.

"The reward is too small to split it. Maybe this job would be better." She pulled a request out of her pocket and handed it to me. This one was worth 200,000 jewel. All we had to do was go and help out a small island with their festival.

"Good pick. Let's do it." Cali nodded and left toward the doors. "Wait, don't we need to let Mira know?" Last time Cali let Mira know that we took that request.

"Not with this one we don't." Cali made a weird face as she muttered her reply. It was weird.

"Okey dokey."

"Don't say 'okey dokey' what are you, three?" I laughed at her reaction and jogged ahead of her to hold the door open for her. She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed again. I think she might be warming up to me, just a little.

We walked down to the harbor and got on a speed boat. I asked if it was hers and she never answered. Looks like I'm not the only thief around here. Cali was about to start the boat she Stace showed up. "Hi Stace."

"Are you some sort of idiot Cali?" Stace had completely ignored me, she was staring right into Cali's eyes.

"It takes one to know one." Cali started the boat. She put it in max drive and sped away from Stace. At least we tried to. After we got a few feet away the boat stopped as if it was being held back. Cali turned up the speed. What the hell was going on? God damn, I should have been more suspicious about the face she made earlier. I looked over board and saw Jase in the water holding the boat back. The faster Cali made the boat, the harder it got for Jase to hold on.

"What the hell Cali! What did you do?" She still didn't answer me and it was pissing me off. I grabbed Jase by the arm and pulled him onto the boat. The boat shot forward so fast we all nearly fell out.

"God dammit dumbass. Why did you do that? FUCK!" Cali was really mad. I mean really mad. I looked to Jase and saw him looking equally as mad. That was really scary to.

"Why did you take that request Cali? Are you trying to get Felix and yourself killed? I don't want to lecture you but you really need it right now!" Jase looked back to the harbor and stuck a hand out. After a few minutes Stace washed up onto our boat. Jase removed the water from her clothes and sat back. I could tell that he was going to let Stace handle whatever the hell was going on.

Stace sat up and looked at Cali with the menacing look from before. "Mira and the Master are going to kill you two when we get back. Not to mention your dad will get his go at the both of you when he gets back. You freaking idiots." Oh god. Both of us, I was going have to take blame too? Dammit Cali.

"What the HELL is going on right now?" I really needed to know what I was going to get blamed for.

"Cali took a request that was off-limits to us." Stace, Jase, and I all looked at Cali.

"Technically is wasn't S-Class. It just wasn't on the board yet. I did nothing wrong, besides – this is a really easy request." Stace and Jase sighed. I just shook my head. I was disappointed in myself for going along with her more than anything.

"That's because Master was saving it for when Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and my dad get back from their current requests. He said it was something they could handle as a team." Jase looked at Cali one last time before sticking his hand in the water. I thought he might through a wave at us or something, but he didn't. Feeling water is probably his version of feeling earth.

"He's right Cali, I think that there is more going on in that request than it leads on." Stace sat back with her arms crossed, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Looks like Jase and I are just going to have to get in trouble with you."

"What no, dumbass and me can handle it without your bitchy ass!" Stace's eyes flew open at the last part. The two girls proceeded to argue the rest of the way there. I looked at Jase and saw him sighing. He must have to hear them fight all the time. I felt sorry for Stace and Jase, these two came in order to stop us and ended up getting dragged into all of this. These three must be better friends than they lead on. I'm starting to get really curious about this job though. It didn't seem hard at all and yet they were acting like this was mission impossible or something. I really hope it doesn't turn out to be like our last job. That shit really hurt.


	8. - Wiggle

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 8**

It was taking a while to get to the island we were going to. We left at about three in the afternoon and it was already close to midnight. I guess the island was really far out and secluded. After an hour or two Cali and Stace stopped bickering and left us all in silence. I didn't like the silence. Neither did Jase apparently. He started to tell me a story about when Erza and Gray (Jase's father apparently) had to stop Tatsu's parents from going on a job. He said that it started out very similar to our situation. The story was really interesting, it made me excited to be a wizard now. Even though some really bad things happened on that mission, they all came out alive and happy. I asked if we were by chance going to the same island and he said no. We would have gotten there already if it was that island. That made me partially happy since all the citizens on that island were demons. I'm pretty sure demons aren't as pleasant as Jase made them sound.

I finally gave up and started to go to sleep when Cali announced that we had arrived. I turned around and stared. The island was beautiful. The flowers were as tall as trees and the actual trees were in every color I could imagine. Jase shook my shoulder and asked me to get out of the boat. I stepped onto the sand and nearly fell to my knees. The sand was so fine and soft, I could only imagine the dirt and rocks on the rest of the island. Cali yelled at me and told me to hurry up. I didn't get how they weren't as amazed as me. I suppose that they have seen places this beautiful before. They are wizards after all. I jogged my way up to them and stood on the other side of Cali. I looked at her face, in hopes of knowing what she is thinking right now. All I saw was that grumpy expression with those blood red eyes. Those eyes man, they were really confusing. The color was such a blood red that it scared me. But that was also what made them so fascinating. Now that I think about it, they're not the same as her father's eyes. His eyes are a brighter red, too bright to be the blood red she had. To be honest his eyes were a plain red. But her eyes… they were so damn rare. I guess she caught me staring because my side was suddenly punched. Jase and Stace started laughing at us. Cali walked faster and muttered 'fuck off' to us. I started laughing too. We caught up to her again and walked in silence. I hadn't seen any sign of human life yet. Shouldn't there be a bunch a people around if they were throwing a festival? The others must have been thinking the same thing because they stopped and started to look around more.

"Something's not right." Whispered Stace. She was acting like a different person from before. She wasn't acting shy anymore, she was acting like some warrior. She sniffed the air before squatting down and feeling the dirt. "It looks like no one has been here in years."

I squatted down and felt the dirt too. I felt the ground in several different spots. One spot was finer than the other, which suggested that there had been people walking on this path recently. "Your wrong, someone has walked here besides us. I'm guessing that it was about a week ago though. The footprints are no longer visible but they are still here." Stace and Jase looked at me dumbfounded. "I use earth magic." They looked like they still didn't get it. "I can feel the difference in the dirt." Stace shook her head.

"I didn't know that you could do that with earth magic. I thought they could only solidify or liquefy earth." Now that was something I didn't know, I could do both. I just assumed that all earth users did too. "Do you know which way the footsteps are heading?" I felt the ground some more and then pointed in a direction.

"I think that way." She nodded and started walking that way. I stood up and followed. Cali asked Jase something and he replied with 'it's gonna rain soon'. I didn't know how he knew that but I can guess that it's a part of his magic. The four of us continued walking for a while, every five minutes or so stopping to see where the tracks lead. Within an hour, it was raining, just as Jase predicted. I walked under a tree for cover, and they all stared at me. Apparently they were going to continue the search in the rain. Jeez, these people don't seem to care if they get sick or not. I sighed and walked back into the rain. Jase didn't seem to be getting wet while the rest of us were soaked to the bone already. I checked the ground again to see what direction the tracks were in, but the rain had turned the dirt to mud. I received two disappointed looks and one smile. Jase was probably disappointed too, he was just too nice to show it. We decided to walk around aimlessly for a while, and to split up too. Stace went with Jase while I went with Cali. I didn't exactly like this plan of action but I went along with it knowing that they have more experience than me. Cali and I walked in silence except for the occasional yawn from one of us. The rain had finally stopped when I suggested we take a break. The sun was rising, informing me that I had been awake for way too long.

"There is something seriously wrong going on here." I looked at Cali, surprised to hear her talk.

"What do you mean?"

"The entire time we have been here, I've felt like we're being watched. Whatever is going on, it's pissing me off." I looked around. She's right. It does feel like we're being watched. I stood up and looked at everything a little closer. What if someone has cameras spying on us? That could mean that we're in danger. I stood still. I remember Cali using this method in order to listen for something. There was the slightest rustle of the flower above us. I didn't feel anything more than a breeze – nothing strong enough to move that flower. From where we were on the ground, we could only see the bottom of that flower. It was the same with a lot of the flowers. I looked to Cali, who had caught on. She turned her legs into iron poles and sent herself up to the flower. She did so slowly, and quietly. Next thing I know, Cali is falling over. I run over and catch her. She jumped out of my arms. "There are people up there! They've been watching us the entire fucking time!" She shot herself up again, and roundhoused the guy out of the flower. He landed on the ground. She was now in the flower, but I wasn't. Others sent poisoned darts our way. I created a dirt box to protect myself. The only downside was that I couldn't see what was going on outside. I waited for the darts to stop before I lifted my cover. I shot myself up to the flower where Cali _had _been. Now she was on another flower beating the crap out of some people. I jumped from flower to flower to go and help her out. She shoved the last guy off the flower by the time I got over there. We stood back to back, observing our surroundings.

"It looks like the people in the higher flowers haven't noticed the fight. Should we go up there or go find Jase and Stace." I looked at Cali again. From what the two of us could see, we were on the lowest level of flowers. There was two or more levels above us.

"I want to go up, but I can't send you to get them by yourself. Uggghhh, we have to go get those two idiots." She jumped down and I watched as she landed on her face. I don't think she is as graceful with landings as she is with fighting. I jumped down and landed on my feet, slightly mocking at the same time. She got up and we proceeded to run in the direction that Jase and Stace went in.

We ran for a long time, long enough that we reached were we started. We had searched the whole island for them, not finding a single hint. That meant that they had gone up. I didn't even look at Cali before I shot myself up. I knew that she was going to do it anyway, so fall behind? We check for any guards. Or something like that. We jumped from flower to flower, and finally we came upon more people. Cali got right to work and I followed behind doing my best to knock these people off the flowers. Most of them fell unconscious after hitting the ground, which helped us clear them out fast. I was impressed with the way I fought. I didn't exactly know I could fight this well. Although all I was doing was kicking people off the flowers. Cali on the other hand was being a badass. She would knocked someone out and then throw their body at the other people. That knocked several off at a time. A few of the big guys would get behind her and try to pick her up, put I would always try and throw a rock or two at them so that they would redirect their focus on me. Cali was busy enough. We finally cleared out the entire lower level of flowers.

"Shall we go up?" She turned to me and nodded. She turned her legs into iron poles to shoot herself up, but they were too heavy and she fell to the ground. I could feel my face go red as I contained my laughter. She came back up and glared at me. I took a deep breath to control myself. "Hold on a sec." I leaned over the edge of the flower and stuck a hand out. A chunk of dirt came up to us and I stepped on at first. I tried to show no hesitation so that she would get worried. The dirt help my weight. I reached toward her and pulled her onto it with me. She wasn't even on it a full second before her face turned purple. "Really? Wow."

She frowned for a second before she looked like she was going to puke again. I willed the dirt mound to carry us to the flower above us. A guy was on the flower I jumped on, and he threw a punch. He caught me right in the jaw. I kicked him and he fell off the flower. I turned around to find Cali balled up on the dirt mound still. I reached for right when the other people starting shooting the darts at us. I brought the mound up – which made Cali roll off onto the flower- and turned it into the barrier I had made earlier. I didn't have as much dirt this time, so I had to lay over Cali in order to make us both fit. She had finally recuperated and was now pissed that I was on top of her. "Oh just shut up you big baby." I didn't want to put up with her trying to push off right now. If I made the slightest movement, one of us could get revealed and shot. She groaned.

"Wiggle."

"What?"

"Wiggle, move forward a little at the same time as me. So that we can get out of this." I nodded and began wiggling. It was really awkward, but we made it work. What I didn't expect was when we came to the edge, Cali would wiggle out from under me and fall down to the ground. At least I thought she fell to the ground. She was holding onto the edge of the flower. She pulled herself up, and stood onto of me and my barricade. Is she crazy? Oh yes, yes she is.

In order to keep herself from falling again, she turned into her iron scales on top of me. This horrible – crazy people logic worked somehow. I listen as all the darts bounced off her. Finally the darts stopped, and she jumped off me. I got up and made my dirt into a ball. I checked on Cali to make sure she hadn't fallen again. She had changed back to having just her arms iron. She was knocking these guys out one by one, but not as fast as the last ones. Isn't that fitting, the people got tougher when we moved up a level. People started to come after me so I used my dirt ball to take people out the best I could. These guys were definitely tougher than the last. I would get hit several times before I got in a good hit. I turned the dirt into a dirt glove like I had done the other night. This helped a lot. Cali had her fair share of assholes to deal with, so I didn't even look to her for help. A good five minutes of fighting passed before we cleared them. We had gone through the entire level again, and we still hadn't found Jase and Stace. We were going to need to go up another level.

"This really sucks. It's gonna be hell up there isn't?" She turned to me. I noticed that her clothes were ripped. Mine were too.

"Did I forget to mention that going through hell is in the job description?" I laughed, and jumped over to her flower.

"You okay?" I knew she was, but it was rude to not check.

"I'm fine. We should head up." She looked up as she said it. I couldn't tell if she was worried about them or not. I just barely met them and I was worried. She has known them for way longer than I have, so shouldn't she be worried?

"I hope there okay."

"They will be, but I'm gonna kick some serious ass if they're not." She still didn't look worried, but she did look angry.

"Yeah, ass will be kicked to all hell." She turned to me and laughed. She didn't smile when she laughed, but she laughed. I used my dirt mound again, quicker this time though. When we got onto the flower, we saw no one.

What the hell is going on?


	9. - Hello Cali

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 9**

Where were all the bad guys? The last two levels had people on every flower, so where are they now. "Cali, where ar-"

**Cali's POV**

_Thud._ I looked over and saw dumbass lying down. What the fuck is wrong with this guy? I kneel down to tell him to get up when I see the dart in his neck. Shit. I turn my pinky into iron and put it under his nose, so I can check if he's still breathing. Good, he's alive. I stand back up and look around. Someone had to be close enough to shoot him, but not too close that we could spot them right away. God I hate those wannabe snipers. If you're gonna fight me, then fight me face to fucking face. If someone was there, they're gone now. I look back down at Felix. He looked so peaceful in his dart induced sleep. If only he hadn't gotten shot, I wouldn't have to decide whether to leave him or drag him with me. Even though option one was much more desirable, I couldn't just leave him. We still didn't know what we were up against exactly and they might take him like they did with Jase and the soulless ginger. He was too big for me to carry though. He was only an inch or two shorter than my dad, which was impressive. How was I going to handle this shit? I tried kicking him a few times, didn't work. I tried slapping him a few times, didn't work. I shook him a few times, didn't work. I pulled his hair – which was brown and full of dirt- and that didn't work. They must have used the strong shit. This is gonna be a pain in the ass. Uggghhh. I good try and hoist him onto my back and carry him that way, but then we would be too heavy and fall to ground. Maybe I should just leave him… I can't do that. If I was the one knocked out right now, he would've found a way to bring me with him. Dammit.

After another ten minutes of figuring this out, I finally came up with a way to handle this. I threw his body onto the next flower before jumping to it myself. I continued this process for a half hour, before I finally saw people. There was a group of even taller flowers that were being used for houses. They were all carved into and dried out on the inside from what I could see. I hid dumbass and me behind one of these flowers. I could hear them talking.

Guy 1: "I bet Wizard meat is spicy."

Guy 2: "I think it will be sweet."

Guy 3: "Oh it's gonna be good no matter what. That water wizard will taste like we marinated it, and the armor one like paper wrapped meat."

Holy fuck. There cannibals. I brought us to an island full of cannibals. This was definitely not what I expected.

Guy 2: "This is gonna be the best festival yet."

Guy 1 and 2: "Totally."

Okay, so it is for a festival. We just aren't helping in the way I wanted. I watched the three guys walk toward a bon fire. I took a closer look at the bon fire and saw Jase and bitchy-bitch tied up and roasted. Their mouths are moving, probably talking, so I knew that they were alive. That's good. Their parents would kill me if they died. So how the fuck am I gonna handle this shitty situation. It would be helpful if dumbass woke up, I could use him as bait. It would probably be a bad idea to just walk out to kick ass and take names. I noticed some chick staring at me. Fucking lovely. Within seconds she was screaming at the people around the bon fire. Fuck. I started to jump to the next flower when I remember that Felix would just get eaten too. Fuck me, just really. Fuck me. I stood there and let them take me. They did a really crappy job of taking us over to the fire and tying us up. I could probably get out of this easily. The only trouble was finding a way to get all of us out of this.

"Fashionably late hunh?" I looked over to see Jase smiling at me. Was he still gonna be mister nice guy while he was being cooked alive. Stupid.

"I'm amazed you came for us tiny tits. Thought you hated us." Fucking bitch, I come to rescue them and she throws that at me. I should just take Jase and dumbass and leave her to die.

"Oh shut up armor whore." She laughed at me and started to say her come back when Jase cut in.

"What happened to Felix? Is he okay? You didn't kill him did you Cali."

God damn, what did they take me for. "I'm not a complete heartless bitch despite popular belief."

"Complete…" Fat ass scoffed at me. I am so not in the mood for her right now. I looked at the people around us. They were all happy as claims. This was one weird fucking festival. I heard coughing and looked to my side to see Jase looking as dried out as beef jerky. "Are you okay Jase?" The asshole sounded actually concerned, just as she always did toward Jase.

"I'm fine. Are you guys doing all right?" Jase looked from side to side checking on us. It was obvious he wasn't doing well but he still put us first. The boy used water magic, all this heat was probably killing him like a fish out of water. Wait, does he have any magical energy left. Why the fuck hasn't he put the fire out with his magic.

"Jase use your damn magic and get us out of this! How fucking stupid are you two?"

"We already tried that, they just retied him with magic bounding ropes. We wouldn't be here if that had worked you idiot." She whispered, making sure no one heard us. She didn't say anything about us getting tied with magic bounds, just him. Being a cannibal must make you really fucking stupid.

"Prepare yourselves." They looked at me quickly, not expected my plan of action. I took a deep breath before yelling my key words. "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" I roared straight down, blowing us sky high. All the cannibals looked flabbergasted as we started to fall back down, a good ten minutes away from them though. Jase and the ginger started laughing as we watched them scramble to come and get us. Seriously, if they were gonna try and kill several wizards then they should have taken better precautions. Fucking idiots' man, they make humans look horrible. We landed as ungraceful as a landing could get. I landed on my face as usual, my stick broke so I got out of my ties. We had all gotten out of our ties except Jase. I forgot how strong magic bounding rope was. We stood him up the best we could and he gave us that smile of his. I looked over to the still knocked out Felix, he was still in his ties too. I kneeled down to untie him when the stamped came. Every Cannibal we had encountered that day was running toward us. They were all pissed as fuck.

**Felix's POV**

What was going on? I felt groggy, like I had been asleep for days. I blinked my eyes several times before trying to rub them. I couldn't. I looked down and saw that I was tied up like the holiday pig. What in the hell? I heard lots of yelling and I could feel hundreds of footsteps coming towards me. I rolled over the best I could so I could see more of what was going on. Cali and Stace were standing up, and Stace was holding Jase up. Jase was also tied up. I put the pieces together and figured that I had been knocked out and that we had just escaped the bad guys. Now all the bad guys were coming at us, angry and hungry looking. I wonder why they were hunger looking. I decided to speak up. "Umm, hello people. Is there a chance I could get untied?"

Cali and Stace looked down at me. I saw Cali sigh in relief. I did not expect that. Stace kneeled down and picked up one end of my pole. "We don't have time. Grab the other end Cali. Jase you hop."

"Shit." Cali did as she was told and ran for it at full speed. The four of us were now running (and hoping and being carried) from an entire population of angry people. We went full speed ahead.

"God dammit Cali, can you think twice next time before taking us to an island full off cannibals next time!" Did she say cannibals?

_Cannibals? _"Cannibals? Did you say FUCKING CANNIBALS? CALI YOU TOOK US TO FUCKING CANNIBALS. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She seriously took an off-limits job that pinned us against cannibals. I'm gonna kill her.

"Yeah Cali! Please give more thought to your decisions next time!" Jase was yelling, but he was still being polite. Stace on the other hand was angrier than me.

"SERIOUSLY CALI, WHAT THE HELL!"

"HOW IN THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY WERE CANNIBALS? DO YOU EXPECT THEM TO MENTION THAT THEIR CANNIBALS ON THE DAMN REQUEST? 'Hello there dear wizards of Fairy Tail. Please come be our main entrée at our festival. Thank you.' CANNIBALS DON'T DO THAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Cali was really mad, and I couldn't tell who it was directed towards.

"Oh thank god." I looked at Jase, then in the direction he was looking in. The boat was only a few feet away now. Thank god indeed. Cali and Stace threw me into the boat, not giving a damn about my well-being. Jase, Stace, and Cali all jumped in. Stace turned on the boat and turned it to full speed. The cannibals got in the water and started swimming toward us. This boat was not freaking fast enough right now. "Someone please get me out of these bounds so I can get us out of here!" Cali turned her index finger into a knife and started to saw away, without any luck.

"Hurry up Cali, there gaining on us!" Cali changes her finger back and started pulling on the ropes. I didn't think that ropes could be that difficult. Shit, are they magical bounds? God I missed a lot. Cali started using her teeth and finally got them off him. Jase jumped into the water and asked Stace to hold his feet. She complied. Jase focused on the water and it started to spin. He yelled 'water nebula' and a huge wave splashed over the cannibals. It pushed us an extra few feet and knocked out half of the cannibals. Cali had gotten my ties undone and I was sitting up trying to figure out a way I could help. I stuck my hand out and created a huge sand wall between the remaining land cannibals and the sea. Jase started to groan before he started yelling. He used the water nebula move again, but this time he let it build up. A couple cannibals got really close the boat when he let it go. It was a huge wave, the water spinning everywhere. They boat shot forward and Stace nearly fell over boarded. Cali grabbed her by the ankles, and she started to go overboard with them. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled with all my strength. We started to come back on board. By now we were a good mile from all the drowning cannibals. Jase's magic started to slow down. Then it went faster. It pulled us all to the edge of the boat. Stace wasn't even in the boat anymore. Cali and I were smashed against the edge, doing our best to pull them back in.

"What the hell Jase slow down!" I yelled at the poor guy. Is was my natural instinct. Stace told me to shut up. After another five minutes of the speed then slow down, we finally got everyone back onto the boat. At some point during the struggle, one of us knocked the engine off the boat. Jase had used all of his magical energy, so I started to row the stupid boat. This was going to take forever.

The sun was going down again when we pulled into the harbor. Jase and Stace got out quickly, nearly running home to go to sleep. I was going to get out of the boat when I heard laughing. I turned around and saw Cali. She was laughing like a manic. A giant smile was spread across her face as she grabbed her stomach. What was with her? Her smile and laugh was hilarious. I sat back down and started to laugh too. I couldn't help it. It was contagious. "What is with you all of a sudden? Did that mission drive you insane?"

She looked up at me with that smile. Part of me melted. This definitely couldn't be the same pissed off grump I was used to by now. She got herself to stop laughing. "I don't even know." I started to laugh again and so did she. "I just don't know."

Neither did I, all I know was that this was the happiest I have ever felt.


	10. - Goodnight

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 10**

The four of us were in deep shit. I walked Cali home to find her father waiting in front of the door. He didn't look us in the eyes at all when he said 'come with me' in a very flat-emotionless tone. I took a few breaths and followed him, with Cali in-between us though. She kept a straight face, the smile from before vanished before we even left the harbor. Gajeel took us to the guild where we found Stace and Jase already inside. They were on their knees with their heads hung in shame. A woman with bright red hair in armor stood behind Stace with glowing rage. Behind Jase was a man who looked like Jase (but different eyes) and Juvia. His father looked mad, but Juvia seemed perfectly happy. Gajeel directed us toward them and told us to sit. I did as I was told – already aware of the punishment to come. Jase looked at me for second and gave me a smile before looking away again. I looked at Cali, who still hadn't sat down yet. I really hope she wasn't gonna make it worse for herself.

"Can we do all this tomorrow? I'm tired as fuck and just want to go to sleep." Of course she had to make it worse for herself. Of-freaking-course. It wasn't like she was just gonna sit and take blame for her actions. Nooo, she had to cause more trouble.

"Cali sit down NOW." Gajeel gave her a look, she just rolled her eyes and continued her suicide.

"I'm going home." She turned on her heel and headed for the door. Stace giggled at this before her mother gave her a death stare. Jase and I sighed. That girl really doesn't give a fuck.

"Sit down NOW." I short (very short) man stood in front of Cali's path. He was going bald and was extremely old. Lemme guess. That's the Master. Oh and another guess- Cali still don't give a fuck.

"Move it old man. Or I might turn into a cannibal too." I didn't get how that made sense, but I laughed. I regretted it a second later.

"Sit down." Cali rolled her eyes and finally sat down. Gajeel stood behind the two of us. The master stood in front of the four of us with his hands behind his back. Mira appeared behind him with a serious look upon her face. The master cleared his throat and turned to me. "Welcome to the guild, Mira told me all about you Felix. My name is Makarov and I am the master of this guild. It's nice that you have gotten yourself into the groove of things already thanks to Cali. Unfortunately for you, Cali doesn't care much for rules. Cali, I know that you are fully aware that you were to not touch that request. And yet somehow you found yourself on a boat heading to that very job's location. Not only did you break a rule yourself, you brought Felix- a new comer- with you. You also dragged Stace and Jase into this somehow. How exactly did you two get dragged into this again?"

Stace sighed and cleared her throat before answering. "Mira discovered that the request was missing and I knew right away who would have taken it. So I ran out to go catch them."

Jase continued the reply from where she left off. "I knew who did it too and saw Stace heading out the door. I followed her and we went to go get them. When we arrived we saw the two of them in a speed boat preparing themselves to go. I jumped into the water and swam over so that I could stop the boat if they chose to go anyway. Stace confronted Cali."

Stace continued on. "Cali refused to come off the boat. Felix clearly had no clue that he was breaking a rule. Cali boated away from me and Jase took action. He held the boat until Felix pulled him into the boat. Felix appeared angry with Cali. Jase pulled me into the boat using his magic and I informed Felix of the current situation. Somewhere along the way of all that, we ended up joining them on the job."

Back to Jase. "Even though the four of us technically broke a rule by going on that job, we all came back alive and well. We didn't destroy anything while we were there which is impressive for wizards of our guild. Nothing bad happened while we were there so all should be forgiven and forgotten right?" He gave his big smile to the people before us. Mira seemed convinced. The Makarov didn't. Cali also decided to make things worse for ALL of us. She just had to take us down with her didn't she?

"See, Mr. Goody said everything went alright. We're fine. The cannibals didn't eat us, and none of us got seriously injured. Can I go now?" She had to bring up the cannibals. She just had to bring up the freaking cannibals.

Mira's eyes bulged out as she heard the word 'cannibals'. "DID YOU SAY CANNIBALS? YOU FOUR SERIOUSLY THINK THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH GOING ON A JOB THAT INVOLVED CANNIBALS? YOU ARE ALL IN BIG TROUBLE YOU HEAR ME, BIG TOUBLE."

Makarov put a hand up before she could say more. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked like he could growl at us any minute. "You brats need to understand something. Just because your parents are all S-Class does not mean you will simply inherit that title yourselves. Going on a job that dangerous is not something any of you are ready for. None of you will go on an S-Class mission again until you are S-Class yourself. No free food for a week, and no jobs over 50,000 jewel for a week too. Felix, I understand that you were not aware of your rule breaking but you must undergo the same punishment. I'm going easy on you this time. If any of you break a rule again, the punishment will be worse than you can imagine. Mira please go call the Magic Counsel and inform them of this cannibal island. You four are dismissed." Makarov and Mira walked away. The four of us stood up. Stace and Jase faced their parents. From what I could hear; Stace was grounded for a week and Jase was grounded and restricted to only jobs that his parents approved for the next month. I looked over to Cali. Gajeel was holding her arm so that she couldn't leave. It appeared that neither of them had started to talk yet.

"Why did you go on that job Cali, I said I wouldn't take you on it. That should tell you that you can't go without me either."

Cali stared at the floor and didn't look him the eye. "I can what I want. I didn't die so what do you care?" Gajeel became livid with her reply.

"Cali you damn well know why I care. I will not take you on S-Class jobs with me, and you will not go on them without me either. We have been over this a thousand times, you have no choice in the matter."

"I DO HAVE A CHOICE. I can go on the S-Class missions if I want. I want to go home. LET ME GO NOW." She still wasn't looking him in the eye.

"CALI YOU FUCKING KNOW WHY I DON'T WANT YOU GOING ON THOSE MISSIONS. YOU WILL NOT ARGUE WITH ME OVER THIS." Gajeel's expression was different now. It was almost pained. I looked at Cali and saw that she was still looking at the floor. They must be talking about something that happened in the past. And that something must be bad. I looked around and saw everyone focusing on their food or the wall. I know they can hear them, they just didn't want to think about it either. I looked back to see Gajeel looking at me. "Did you get a place yet?"

"Yes sir."

Gajeel let go of Cali's arm. "She's sleeping at your place tonight. Don't pull anything on her or I will neuter you." He turned away and left. Cali was still looking at the floor. I walked over to here and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She froze up a little when I touched her, then she relaxed. Then she slapped my hand away.

"How big is your bed?" I didn't know how this answered my question, but I didn't press for an answer. I walked her back to my place. She scoffed at my little hut when she saw it.

"What's wrong with my hut?"

"It suits you. The bed looks big. Are you gonna make me sleep on the floor or can I have the bed?"

"You can have the bed." I don't know why she thought I was going to make her sleep on the floor, but whatever. I took a shower before bed. I wonder why Gajeel told her to sleep at my place after yelling at her like that. Maybe he thought that she was going to sleep in a hotel instead of something. Like she wouldn't want to be around him. It seemed stupid but I understood it. It would probably be really awkward over there. I didn't really mind letting her stay over. I just wished that I could have gotten a reward for going on the job. I need to pay off this hut. I walked into the living room where my bed was located and I checked on Cali. The only thing she took off was her shoes. She didn't even take off her jacket. I don't that it's very comfortable to sleep like that but whatever. I lied down on the floor with my hands behind my head just thinking over the events of that job. It just had to be cannibals didn't it. I rolled over. This carpet is really nice, it's nicer than hotel carpet. I was still feeling the carpet like an idiot when I heard Cali start to talk.

"Why are you on the floor?" That's a weird question.

"Cause you're on the bed."

"You can sleep in the bed with me, I'm not just gonna kick you out of your own bed. But if you try to grab my boob I will skin you alive." That wasn't a pretty thought. I wouldn't do that anyway, I wasn't a dick. I got into the bed carefully, not sure if she was testing me or something. She just rolled over and faced the wall/window. Okay, it looks like I'm good. I probably should have worn a sleep shirt though. I did buy one after all. She rolled over and looked at me. "Why do you keep staring at me jesus your fucking weird as hell."

Good question. "I don't know, that just what you do when you're weird as hell." She smiled. She flipped onto her stomach and I pulled the blanket over us. "Goodnight Cali." She moved her head to face me.

"Goodnight dumbass."


	11. - The Beloved Door

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 11**

So this morning was interesting. I slept in until 3 in the afternoon, and so did the other person in my bed. Although I had been aware of the fact Cali was in my bed when I fell asleep, I forgot some point in the night. This resulted in me walking up sprawled onto of her. She was still asleep, which I thanked the heavens for. I moved myself back over to my side as carefully as I could. Unfortunately my foot slipped on the blanket (which was kicked off us at some point during the night) and I fell off the bed bringing a Cali with me. At first, she didn't wake up. I sighed and relaxed for one second with her on top of me when I saw those blood eyes open. They had that tired look to them that they had a few days ago, I was hoping she would roll off unaware of her current positon. Just not my luck. They flew open really wide and she shot up into a straddling position. She looked around franticly before looking back down to me slowly. Too slowly. Her eyes narrowed at me. Ha-ha, and I thought I was in deep shit yesterday. She put her face really close to mine as I sat up. She was still sitting on me, and it was starting to really freak me out. I had never been this close to a girl before. Well, I guess I have been this close to Cali before but it was during situations where I didn't really notice. Her red eyes came even closer to me. She opened her mouth to say something.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL YOU SHIT BAG ASSHOLE. I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU." That was not Cali's voice. Oh no, it was much - much worse than that. I turned my head slowly to see my front door in pieces, and a very angry Gajeel standing in the middle of all the destruction. He seriously broke my door down. My BRAN NEW DOOR TO MY BRAN NEW HOME.

"Why the HELL did you break down my door asshole? You're gonna pay for that!" He had me pissed. I don't give a flying fuck how I look with his daughter right now. You DO NOT just go around breaking down people's doors.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME ASSHOLE SHIT BAG? CALI GET OFF HIM. I DON'T WANT ANY BLOOD TO GET SPLATTERED ON YOUR PRETTY FACE!" Gajeel started walking toward me, his arm now a chain-saw sword.

"YOU CAN THREATEN ME ALL YOU WANT OLD MAN, BUT YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT DOOR!"

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I turned my head toward Cali, whose face was as red as her eyes. Was she embarrassed or just angry? I think I'm gonna go with option two. "You two need to calm the fuck down. Dad, nothing bad happened. We just fell off the bed – I think. Dumbass, he will pay for your door so calm the fuck down. Do you really want to get killed over a damn door? Dad you could have left to go back to Lily already. You didn't need to come check on me so bye." Gajeel huffed – I swear I saw steam come out his nostrils – and left. I didn't think about the fact that Gajeel came back early from a job because of Cali's stunt. He must have been really pissed when he found out he had to go back. I would have. I heard Cali sigh. Her face was in her hands as she _still _sat on my lap.

"Uhh, Cali. Are you gonna sit on me all day or what?" She looked up at me with that grumpy expression.

"How stupid are you dumbass? God, I'm not gonna fucking sit on your lap all day I'm not some rent-a-whore." She tried to stand up quickly after she said this, but failed and face planted in my lap. Uhhhhhhhh. And I thought before was embarrassing. Oh jesus, Uhh what do I do. Uhhhhhhhh. She pushed herself up and got up slowly this time. She stared at the floor as she power walked out the door. Awkward. Embarrassing. Horrible. These words described the current feelings flowing through me, and most likely Cali.

After these feelings died down enough for me to move, I got dressed into my usual get up (an old button up shirt not quite buttoned all the way with cut off sleeves, an unbutton vest, and my comfy pants) and headed into town. I needed to buy – god saying buy sounds weird – some groceries before going to the guild. I had just enough pocket money to buy groceries for a week, which was long enough to hold me over until the punishment is lifted. I tried to get things that were easy to make since I didn't exactly know how to make food. Most people laugh at that fact, but I bet they can't say that they can steal food. Okay maybe that's not something to be proud of but what do you expect from a dumbass like me? Oh shit, now I'm even calling myself dumbass. Great. Just great. First she face plants into my lap and then she gets me to call myself dumbass.

I got to the guild and saw Stace giving Cali the evil eye. I noticed that the women that stood behind Stace last night was in the guild, so Stace probably didn't want to get in any more trouble than she already was. I saw Jase sit down next to her and start to talk to her. Within minutes he had her laughing and smiling. It looked like Jase's parents were still her too. Juvia was following Gray around like a puppy dog. I faintly remember her mentioning what a wonderful person 'Gray-sama' is. She treats the man like a saint. I walked over to Jase and Stace and sat down. Before I could even join the conversation, the woman with the bright red hair came over and began talking to me. "So, you're the new recruit hunh? You look scrawny. What sort of magic do you use?" She had her arms folded and she was staring at me with so much intent. It was making me nervous.

"Earth Magic mam."

"Do you liquefy or solidify earth?" I guess she was as clueless as Stace and Jase.

"Both mam."

"Really?" She nodded in approval, like she thought it made me more experienced or something. I gigantic man appeared her. He had snow white hair and blue eyes, just like Mira and Emma.

"I fought a guy once who could do a whole lot with earth magic. He was very manly to be honest, but not as manly as me since I beat him!" He pumped his fist up in triumph and Jase, Stace, and the woman (Erza I think?) rolled their eyes. He started to complain that rolling your eyes at a victor was not manly when Emma appeared next to him.

"Dad, they just don't understand what being a man is all about. If you're not manly enough to understand, then you're not manly enough to be a man." He nodded his head in agreement and the two walked off declaring traits that made them manlier than everyone else. Now I get where she gets it from. Erza sighed and shook her head in disapproval and walked away. Stace was laughing and Jase reminded her that it was rude to laugh at someone for being who they are. Cali walked over and sat beside me. I didn't look at her. The feelings of embarrassment began flowing through me again as the memory of the '_incident' _came back. I couldn't see her but I knew she wasn't looking at me either. Even a badass like her would be too embarrassed to face someone after that. Stace and Jase quieted down and looked at us suspiciously. I gulped and smiled real big. I hope they don't ask. I hope they don't ask. I hope they don't ask.

"So, dumbass. Do you want to go on another job?" She didn't look at me as she said this through clenched teeth. I stood up and walked to the request board, thankful for the excuse to leave. She followed right behind me and we stood in front of the board. There was only one under 50,000 jewel, and it looked lame. I picked it off the board anyway. The job was to babysit a little girl for one week. We would stay at their place and would be paid after the week was over. All expenses during the week would be handled. I looked at Cali. She looked absolutely disgusted with the idea of babysitting a kid.

"A job's a job right? Besides, then we won't have to be here during the punishment. You don't have to come but I'm taking it." I nodded in agreement with myself and took the job to Mira, who said it was fine to take. I said goodbye to Jase and Stace, who were currently mocking Tatsu and Emma for an unknown reason. I got to the station and bought my ticket; it didn't take too long before I needed to board. I sat down in my seat and relaxed.

It was nerve racking and yet exciting to be going on my first job alone. "This will be fun."

"No it won't." She sat in the seat across from me, looking slightly sick already. I threw my excitement out the window.

"Why did you come then?"

"Cause I got nothing else to do dumbass." I'm sure there was plenty of things to do. She just felt like torturing me. Looks like I should just torture her back.

"You do know that we won't be there 'till tomorrow right? And this train isn't stopping." I smiled at the look of displeasure on her face. The train began to move and she fell over into her little sick ball. "Your right, this is gonna be fun."


	12. - Gressman

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 12**

I was just as glad the train stopped as Cali was. It had been a little over a day on it and watching Cali resist vomiting was hilarious – at first. After about four hours on the train, Cali finally fell asleep and my mocking of her motion sickness died down. Even though her face was flushed purple and red, she still looked so peaceful in her sleep. I sighed at the thought that she wasn't ever going to be this peaceful when she was awake. I decided to get up and walk around the train for a bit – checking for food and some iron for Cali. During my mini voyage on the train a lady dressed in clothes too tight, and makeup too thick approached me.

"Oh what a fine young man you are stud." She winked at me and came closer. Oh hell no.

"Uhh, thank you. I must be going now my friend is waiting for me."

"Do you have to? Aww, don't you have a little time for little old me." She made a pouty face as she placed her sweaty, wrinkled hand on my reveal chest. OH HELL NO.

"Sorry I gotta go." I made a break for it but she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her cabin. OH FUCKING HELL NO!

She threw me onto the seat and sat on my lap and placed her arms around my neck. I was about to throw up. She inched closer and closer with those crusty lips. I might even cry. "Baby boy, be ready for the time of your life." I closed my eyes and closed my mouth as tight as possible. I was prepared to scream for help when my saving angle came.

"Felix baby? What are you doing with this old hag? I thought I was your only girl." Never mind the shit from before, this saving _Satan _was a getaway genius. I quickly went along with her act.

"Baby I didn't do anything! I love you baby! Don't go!" I got up and the old lady fell off me as I chased Cali back to our cabin. When we got there – Cali fell over. "You okay?"

"Not even iron can make me feel better for long." She rolled around on the floor of the cabin before I picked her up and placed her on the seat. She groaned, not in pain but in anger. I've said it before and I'll say it again- does she not understand what the word 'help' mean?

I sat down on my seat and pulled my legs up so I could sprawl out best I could. "Thanks for the save _baby." _I laughed at the word and she simply groaned more. Thank god she couldn't kill me right now.

It was about noon of the next day when we arrived at the train station. I had to roll Cali out of the train because she would moan and attempt to kick me every time I went to pick her up. Within a minute of being off the train she was walking and breathing normally again. We double checked the directions to the home and headed there. I crossed my fingers that I wouldn't have to share a room with Cali. That was something that would probably bring the '_incident' _back to haunt us. Not to mention more of them would be created in the meantime. I was so busy worrying about this that I didn't even notice the place in front of us. Cali flicked my arm and I looked over. She was staring straight ahead, an impressed expression placed upon her face. I looked in the direction she was looking in. Holy damn. It was a mansion. The place was bigger than the guild! It was old enough to have that aged-classy look to it. The entrance before the house was about a mile long, with gardens and ponds paving the way. The gate opened and I walked in not suspicious of a single thing. Cali sighed at my actions before following me in. Even if she didn't admit it aloud, she wanted to go inside just as badly as me. We walked at a moderate pace to the house. The gardens were beautiful with top notch soil. I started to look away from the garden since I was bored of it when something caught my eye. A flower. It was the only flower in this small shaded spot – I'm surprised I noticed it at all. Even though the flower was cloaked in darkness, I could still see its color. It was a simple red flower. Not a rose, but not any flower I had ever seen. The red was splotchy as if it was spattered with blood. For some odd reason – it reminded me of Cali's eyes.

We reached the mansion and I knocked on the massive wooden doors. The place was silent for a few minutes before the door started to creak open. A very old lady wearing a maid outfit greeted us and invited us inside. I noticed a packed bag by the door as the maid led us out of the foyer and into the other room. The foyer was large and amazing, but it wasn't as grand as the living room. That shit was big. I stared at the room in awe as she directed us to the couch and asked us to sit down. She left for a minute before returning with a swaggering man. Yes – swaggering. He wore a tight suit that showed off his plump body. He had slicked back gray hair and scar across his chin(s?). He looked at me with displeasure before his eyes set upon Cali. His lips turned up into a smile. His teeth were spaced out and small. It was extremely creepy. I felt shivers run up my back just by seeing that smile. I could only imagine how the person it's directed towards feels. He walked up close to Cali and took her hand. She cringed.

"Welcome to my humble home, I am so honored to have such a _beautiful _guess. My name if Bella Gressman." His voice slurred as he said beautiful. He pulled Cali's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. He lingered as he kissed it. Cali's face went from disgusted to mortified every second his chapped lips slobbered her hand. As soon as he let go Cali pulled her hand back and cradled it as if it was a wounded baby. I could tell that she was holding back her anger. If he wasn't the one paying us for the job, she would have killed him. I was about to kill him myself. I mean – how fucking creepy do you have to be to do that to a teenage girl when you're like 60? What the fuck man. Just what the fuck. I decided to speak up before he did anything else.

"Hi Mr. Gressman, we received your job request and are here to for fill our duties." Hopefully that sounded polite. He didn't even look at me. He continued to stare at Cali as he gave me his reply.

"Yes I know. My maid is taking time off so I need someone who can handle my daughter for the week. I understand that this seems like a petty job for wizards of Fairy Tail but I believed that it would be fun for my angle to meet a wizard. Especially one as _beautiful _as you." He gave Cali a wink and she shivered.

"Well thank you for the job sir. We should get right to it." Cali spoke fast as she stood up and walked (ran) to the maid. The maid smiled and directed us to the kid. I looked back at Gressman. He had a scowl, but he looked pleased. It weirded me out. I shook off the feeling and jogged to catch up to Cali and the maid. This house is really nice. The maid explained everything that we needed to know about Winter (the little girl). We came to a door at the end of a hall two floors above the living room. It was bright pink with a snowflake on it. It looked like that room took the entire floor except for the small place outside the door. I saw two beds in this small space and dreaded what they were for. My assumption was right as the maid explained that we would sleep there. Of course we would have to sleep there. In this entire mansion we had to sleep there. Cali and I sighed at the same time and the maid giggled out an apology. The maid left us in front of the door as she hurried to leave.

I stared at the door – then at Cali. She was doing the same and probably thinking the same thing as me too. Who is gonna open the door.

"You open it, you wanted this shit job."

"You should open it, you wanted to come along with me to this job."

"Nuh un dumbass. You do it or I'll kick your ass." God freaking dammit. I don't even know why neither of us want to open the door but it looks like I just lost. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I reach my hand out to open the door when something from the other side pulls it open. I fall into the room and hear the laughs of a small high pitched voice. "Wow dumb butt, way to impress." The laughter grew.

"Hehehehehehe, he fell! Hehehe you said butt!" I look up to see a small purple haired girl. She was grabbing her stomach as she laughed with a big smile. How the hell was she related to the pervert from earlier?

"Get up dummy. Hi Winter, that's dummy and I'm Cali. We are gonna babysit you for the week while your maid is away. You cool with dat?" I got up upon command and smiled despite being named dummy. It was obvious Cali was trying to not curse in front of the little girl, but it ended up making her sound like a little girl too.

"I'm actually Felix. It's nice to meet you Winter." The little girl's laughter finally died down and her expression turned serious.

"I'm hungry. Go get me food." Wow, what a brat. Winter grabbed Cali's hand and pulled her inside before slamming the door in my face. Jeez. I turned around and went down stairs to the kitchen. The maid said her favorite was peanut butter and jelly cookies. I'm hoping she doesn't expect me to make them – because if that's the case then all she's getting is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As I walked in a direction that I assumed was the kitchen I passed the living room. Bella was still in there but so was a few other guys. I couldn't see their faces or hear what they were saying. I wanted to go closer and listen in – what if it was something bad? – But I didn't want to get caught eavesdropping if they weren't doing anything bad. I should just ignore it and get the food.

By the time I made it back to the room, I found a wonderful sight. Within this room of pink and unicorns was a dragon having their hair done by a five year old. Winter's hair was pretty short and so was the maid's, so it looked like she was having a hay day with Cali's hair. Cali had taken the pony tail out and was holding her ribbon thing while Winter brushed it and sang. I walked up to them and pulled the little tea party table over so I could put the cookies and sandwiches down. Winter didn't even look at me or thank me as she grabbed the cookies and shoveled them into her mouth. Cali grabbed a sandwich and munched on it. I leaned back with my sandwich and watched the two of them. Cali looked rather blissful right now.

We spent the next few hours playing "torture Felix". Winter used me as a human horse, a foot stool, a model for makeup, and many other 'fun' activities. Cali mostly watched from the side lines, sometimes she would also use me as a foot stool. It was around nine when I was allowed a break. The room was rather dark now since the fireplace was the only thing keeping the room lite. It was a big fireplace though. I laid down on the couch and relaxed as Winter searched for her color pencils. This couch is really comfy man, wow. I could seriously fall aslee-


	13. - Clovers

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 13**

**Cali's POV**

Winter danced around her room looking for drawing supplies. I looked over and saw that Dumbass had fallen asleep. Wow okay then fucker, leave me to deal with the kid. Just cause she made you her bitch all day doesn't mean you get to go to bed earlier. Asshole. I turned my head back around to see the Winter had come back to the table with all her supplies. She got settled and started drawing something. I looked closer at what she was drawing, after all I read a book that said that young children show concealed feelings through their artwork. It looked like a . . . face? It seemed like it could be a guy's face. I felt like I knew this face. Whatever, I grabbed a paper and started drawing too. I got nothing else better to do. I just drew the fairy tail mark. It was easy. I checked back on dumbass to see that he had repositioned himself. Now he had half his face smashed against the sofa. He looked so fucking stupid. I couldn't help but chuckle. I returned my attention back to Winter and the drawing. Okay, she is totally drawing dumbass. Why? How the fuck should I know. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What color are Felix's eyes?" I sighed.

"His eyes are green."

"What kind of green?" Uhh, how should I explain that?

"Well, they're not a bright generic green. But they're not super dark either. Do you know what a clover looks like?" She nodded yes. "Okay well his eyes are like the color of a clover in the morning. They're dark, but not too dark. They're light, but not too bright. It's like there are several shades of green in them. So maybe like clover patch green?" Winter nodded and looked down. Then her face came back up slowly with a shit eating grin on it. What's that all about?

"I see now." She didn't go back to her drawing though. She got up and came really close to my face, invading my space bubble. Deep breath, deep breath – don't kill the brat. "You two are dating!" WHAT IN THE HOLY FUCKING FUCK IS THE SHIT THINKING? WHAT THE FUCK!

"OMG NO! NEVER. That would never happen Winter, just go back to your drawing." She still had that smile and was still in my face.

"So you like him and he doesn't know." Oh my fucking Jesus shit bowl. What is this kid thinking?

"Again, never ever. Not gonna happen." I looked at dumbass and cringed. "Just no." She sighed and went back to her seat. You know what, it's late. I'm gonna send her to bed. "Go to bed. And don't even think about complaining. You will regret it." I gave her a look and she scrambled off to go put her pajamas on. Ha-ha, now you're afraid of me. Ain't gonna say that shit now are ya brat? A few minutes later I tucked her in.

"Can you sing me a song? Yolanda always sings me a song cause she says it scares the monsters away."

"Nope, goodnight."

"Oh please? I'll tell Felix you love him if you don't."

"Good thing the monsters will eat you before you get the chance." I got up and started to walk away when I heard sniffles. Crap, I made her cry. Uggghhh. I hate kids. "Fine, jeez. What do you want me to sing?" She smiled real big, as if she had never cried a day in her life. Was this little shit faking it?

"Anything." Well that limits my choices. I turned my head to make sure Felix was still asleep. Yep, snoring peacefully. Okay then. I cleared my throat.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me to love another,

You'll regret it all one day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away"

I looked at Winter to see that she was asleep with a smile on her face. I took a shaky breath. I didn't like singing that song. She used to sing it. I got off Winter's bed and walked to the dumbass. He was still asleep with a doughy smile. I grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bed. He still didn't wake you so I dragged the fucker out the room to his bed. It took me over a five minutes to get him in bed but I did it. I went to lay down in my bed when I heard a soft-sleepy voice.

"Cali, you okay?" His eyes were still closed, but he was sticking his arms out as if to hug me.

"Go back to sleep Felix." He opened an eye, looked me in the eyes. God I hate it when he looks at me like that. He closed his eyes and rolled over mumbling goodnight. I got into bed and rolled myself into a burrito. Why is he always acting like he cares? He has barely known me a week – he can't just act like I'm his BFF. God he is a fucking dumbass, he probably thinks that I want to be his friend. Just cause I have to save your ass all the time now does not make us friends. Fuck, and love. Hell no. Love is stupid - and I hope I never fall in love but if I do it will be after years of knowing them. What was that kid thinking? What fucking ever. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep but something was keeping me up. The way he looked at me, I couldn't tell if it was concern or anger. My business is something he should stay away from. He shouldn't feel the need to be concerned. If he seriously thinks that I will let him get close enough to get to know me, he is horribly mistaken. I already let him get close enough. After this job, I'm not going on any requests with him anymore. He's just gonna get closer to me if we do and I don't want anyone else getting hurt cause of me.

I'm never letting anyone get hurt because of me again.


	14. - Monster?

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 14**

**Felix' POV**

She said my real name for once. That was the thought going through my head when I woke up the next morning. Cali was still asleep looking like a sloppy burrito. The last thing I remember from last night was Cali looking hurt. Maybe Winter just called her ugly or something, but I don't think she would look like that if she only got called ugly. I decided to brush it off. Cali would probably be mad if I tried to bring it up. I got out of bed and went to check on Winter. She was still sound asleep. How late did those two stay up? Jeez, I shouldn't fall asleep again. Oh god, did they do anything to me? I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Nothing. Okay good. Winter would probably demand breakfast when she woke up so I decided to go make some. If Bella is up I can ask him if they have any scrap metal for Cali. I made my way down the flights of stairs before getting to ground floor again. I heard some hushed talking in the living room. Bella was talking to those men again. Twice in a row? That was definitely suspicious. I got closer so that I could hear what they were saying. I really hope I don't get caught.

Bella: "So the plan is set?"

Guy 1: "Yeah, and I can't believe you got two Fairy Tail wizards. I didn't think any would come in the first place."

Guy 2: "So what if he got two, they're just kids. I bet they can barely use magic."

Girl: "Both of you shut up. It doesn't matter if they can use magic. It just matters that we have them. Bella, the plan is set."

The Girl stood up and kissed Bella. Eww. Never mind that – they are planning on taking over this town? That's not good. Whatever they are planning, it's not good. Bella began to lead them out, I ran for the kitchen so that they wouldn't see me. He let them out and began walking toward the kitchen. Shit, act casual. I took a deep breath and walked over to the fridge and pulled out eggs. I can make eggs, it's the only thing I can make. Bella walked behind me. He watched my every move. He really wanted me to confess to hearing everything. Well sir, it ain't happening. He didn't leave until I finished the eggs and cleaned up. I exhaled. I just got to go upstairs and tell Cali. She will know what to do.

I take the steps two at a time, careful as to not drop the eggs on the way up. When I got up there I saw that Cali was no longer asleep. I opened Winter's door and nearly dropped the eggs. Cali was in a black string bikini, and despite the fact that she was still wearing her jacket I had to pray that my nose didn't start bleeding. Her boobs may have been tiny, but that didn't stop her from having an amazing body. Winter was also in a bathing suit and Cali was putting her hair up. Winter looked over at me, but Cali refused to.

"Felix made breakfast! Gimme. I will eat while you go change. We are gonna swim today." I knelt down so that she could rip the plates out of my hands. Cali stood up and threw a pair of swim trunks at me. I just nodded and went to change. I'm afraid that I will lose focus on my nose not bleeding if I talk. About four minutes later, I return to the room to have Winter grab Cali and I's hands dragging us down stairs. I take a peek at Cali who was looking around franticly checking for Bella. Poor Cali. I am so glad I'm not a chick right now.

The pool was outside and was probably the biggest pool in existence. Cali went under an umbrella and voided herself of all Winter responsibility. I sigh and start helping Winter into her floaties. Once she was all prepared I grabbed her and lifted her up really high. She was giggling like crazy. Then I pulled her into my arms and cannonballed into the pool. Winter was really happy. We splashed around for a bit before she demanded I do tricks in the pool. I wasn't sure what to do so I got out and cannonballed again, causing a gigantic wave to splash over her. She giggle and screamed again. And so I got out and repeated the process three or four times before she acted bored of it. Winter climbed into a donut and floated around, giving me the chance to go talk to Cali. I walked over and looked for a towel. The only one was the one Cali was sitting on so I grabbed the corners and pulled it from under her. I laughed as she flipped onto her face with her ass a mile in the air. An angry aura glowed from her as she looked up at me with rage filled eyes. She opened her mouth to yell and me but I simply pointed to Winter who was laughing at us. She took a couple deep breaths before talking to me. "So what do you want?"

"I heard something this morning when I went to make breakfast." I sat down and looked at Winter before lowering my voice. "These people were talking to Bella and they said that they needed fairy tail wizards for something. A woman said that it didn't matter if we had magic or not, it just mattered that they had us. That was all I heard but I saw them talking yesterday too. I think we might be in danger." Cali looked serious and nodded.

"You are just paranoid dumb butt. Just cause the last two job's turned out worse than we expected doesn't mean so will this one. What are the odds?"

"The odds are 3 out of 3 times. Something is going on." She rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, we are fine as long as we don't kill the brat. Chill out." She grabbed the towel off my head and bunched it into a pillow before relaxing. She wasn't even a bit worried about what I told her. Maybe I was being paranoid – but I would rather be paranoid than naive. I stood up and went back to the pool. I can be paranoid for the both of us. Lord knows what they are planning exactly. I looked at Winter. What is you dad planning? I sighed and relaxed in the pool. For now, I will relax. When shit goes down, I will claim my 'I told you so' and take a little action.

I didn't get to relax for long. Winter was yelling daddy. I looked up to see one happy Winter, and one unaware Cali. Bella stood above her in a pair of yellow speedos. I'm just gonna spare the gory details and say it was fucking scary. Cali repositioned herself before looking up. Her eyes grew so big that you couldn't even see any other facial feature. She moved to get away but he grabbed her by the jacket anyway. Bella was much taller than her, so he had her at least a half foot above the ground. She kicked around franticly. I got out of the pool to her rescue – assuming she needed one. Her foot got to close to his balls that he dropped her. He still had her jacket in his hands though. Cali had studs just like her father – they ran from the back of her wrists to mid back. Gajeel's studs were much more spread out, although his were extremely hard to cover up. Cali's were all in two lines about an inch apart going on both arms. She knew instantly that she wasn't wearing her jacket. Her hand balled into a shaky fist before punching the ground hard enough to ripple it.

"Looks like the beauty is actually the beast." He had a look of disgust on his face and he proceeded to call Cali all the nasty names he could think of. "You are a monster."

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING MONSTER HERE." I didn't even think before speaking. His look of disgust had turned into a smug smile while he insulted her. Laughing as she sat there and took it. I couldn't take it.

"You are mistaken young man. This little deceiving girl is the monster. She is a hideous beas-" I punched him. It is not right to go around making young girls feeling uncomfortable and then calling them a monster just because they have one unique thing about them. It is not right to act like a nasty pervert in front of your five year old daughter. He may think he is disgusted, but believe me – I'm the disgusted one. This man was a real piece of shit.

Everything was quiet after I punched him. The whimpering Winter had gone silent. Cali had looked up upon the sound of my fist hitting his face. It felt like the world had stood still. Bella fell to the ground looking shocked. "Come on Winter, if you spend too much time in the pool your fingers will get pruney." She nodded and came out of the pool quickly, still staring at her father as she took my hand. I looked to Cali and extended my hand. She hesitated – clearly questioning her options before she took it. She grabbed her jacket and the three of us went inside. We made it upstairs and Winter went in her room to change. I looked over to Cali, who still hadn't let go of my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone." She squeezed my hand before letting it go. I couldn't tell why she had squeezed it. She talked in an angry tone, acted like she wanted to be left alone. I just didn't believe her act.

I followed Cali to her bed where she had sat down. She was going to put the jacket back on when I grabbed it out of her hands and threw it to the floor. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bed when she went to get it. I shakily put my hand up to her arm. Her eyes were wide as she watched my every move. I touched one of the studs. The cool iron felt smooth and soft underneath my rough hands. She froze. This was clearly not something that happened every day for her. I place my other hand upon her arm and started to feel the studs more. I wanted to ask why she took all the insults that Bella threw at her – I wanted to so badly – but I didn't need to. I already knew the real answer. Not the one she would give me, but the one that she would be thinking. She believed in everything he said.

"You are not a monster." She looked at me with those red eyes of hers. Her emotions just as undetectable as ever.

"Oh yes she is."


	15. - Dogs

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 15**

"Oh yes she is." The words came flowing out of Bella's mouth. Cali and I turn our heads slowly to see him and three other people standing behind us. It was the two dudes and chick again – all three of them with sly grins on their faces. Bella began to laugh as he clapped his hands. _Clap, Clap – Clap, Clap, Clap. _The people standing with Bella dropped their clothes. Yes, they got naked. Completely. If it wasn't for the two dudes also being naked, I would have lost control of my nose by now. Cali shot upwards with her eyes sealed shut – even with them closed you could tell she was pissed. Cali puffed up her cheeks to blow them all away. "Oh no you don't dear."

Bella's devious look multiplied as the three people put their arms around each other. They yelled 'transform' and began to grow closer to each other. Their bodies began to blend together. I watched as their bodies turned into goop on the floor, and as the goop began to reform. The goop turned black and the reforming grew faster. Yellow, green, and purple dots came through the goop and moved up to the top. They had become a three-headed dog, the only thing resembling their human form left being their eyes. The dog (s?) was huge. Bella's eyes narrowed when they fell solely on me. If this was his form of revenge for being hit, then holy damn did I make a mistake. I still don't regret my mistake, but I she as hell wish I didn't need to hit him in the first place now. "You expect that to scare us? I've seen scarier."

Cali scoffed at their new form. Bella's gaze returned to her. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it and smiling. He clapped once again. _Clap, Clap, Clap-Clap. _The three-headed dog lost it. He began to growl and howl and foam at the mouth. It came after Cali – who had already jumped down the stairs, with the dog now running down the flights after her. Shit. Shity-shit-shit. I ran after Cali and the dog leaving Bella upstairs. Right now, Cali needed help more than Bella needed his ass kicked. Not that I'm so sure I can kick his ass. A screech and whimper came from one flight down, so I jump the rest of the steps and run to the noise. Cali had gone into her Iron scales and had punched one of the heads. "Cali, we need to get out of here NOW!"

She turned to me for a microsecond before turning back to the dog. "Run." She said it so casually as the dog straightened itself and steam came rolling out of its eyes. Bright red laser beams came shooting out the eyes – and we began running as she instructed. We ran down the hall toward the large window, zigzagging our way to avoid the lasers. I ran ahead and jumped at the window, shattering it with my weight. Cali jumped out the window after me yelling 'idiot' and 'stupid' the entire way down. I landed on my feet and began running as Cali fell on her face. The dog came bursting out the side of the house and ran toward us with increased speed. Cali had gotten up and began running toward me, she got rid of her scales to run faster. A laser came by my ankle and got me before I jumped and avoided having no feet. It stung really badly, I think that there might be venom or some sort of poison in the lasers since it didn't feel like a burn. Cali had caught up to me and began yelling at me. "You fucking dumbass – how the hell did you get us into this situation? You're a fucking idiot!"

"I'm a fucking idiot who was right!"

"Idiot are never fucking right. So shut the fuck up!" She gave me a death glare before returning her focus on running.

"Admit it Cali, I was right!"

"FUCK THAT, I'M NOT ADMITTING ANYTHING!"

"FUCKING SAY IT CALI!"

"FUCK OFF!" She turned around and puffed her cheeks out and used her song. It slowed the dog down just a tad, so she continued to throw roars and songs at it until it stopped moving all together. Cali bent over and put her hands on her knees. She's tuckered out and probably out of magic. She stood up and began running back to the mansion. There is something about Cali that causes her to impress me every time she uses magic. The Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is beautiful, but I think it is something else. It might be the way she uses it to help others, even though she hates almost everyone. I was spacing out and needed to catch up to Cali. She was entering the mansion already. I ran to the mansion.

Within a few minutes I caught up and had found Cali in the mansion. I did not expect this. Bella held Winter in front of him, using her as a _shield. _This man is despicable. First he hits on a teenage girl, then calls her a monster and now he is using his own daughter as a shield to protect himself. I'm gonna kill him. I swear to god, I'm gonna kill this man. Cali stood still watching Bella's every move. He had a crazed look to him, and he was squeezing Winter way too tight. Winter was crying – she held Cali's jacket in her hands. This little girl did not deserve a father like this. She was too sweet and kind for him. He was a piece of shit who didn't give a single damn about her. Cali's hands were balled up and shaking. Even if Bella wasn't using Winter as a shield, she wouldn't have enough magic to finish him off.

"Put her down." I had to do something about this. I needed to try to save Winter.

"No, let me go and she will be fine." Bella's voice shook with fear. He must have watched as Cali took out the dog. Any man like him would be scared after seeing that. He must assume that she wants revenge for all the things he said to her.

"I said put her down." I was growing angrier every second. He needs to put Winter down.

"I said no."

"He said put her down." Cali glowed with rage, a purple aura swarming her. She had no magical energy left, but she could still instill the fear in him. Cali's blood-red eyes glowed in a murderous way. Bella was shaking. I'm pretty sure he peed his pants too. He was clearly scared, but he continued to defy us.

"Let me go and she will be safe." Bella attempted to sound scary, but it just didn't work.

"Put her down." Cali and I spoke in unison, the death glare in our eyes raging on. I lifted my hand up toward the open window and brought storm of dirt through. "Put her down Bella!" I yelled with my utmost bloodcurdling voice. I made the dirt storm grow faster and more dangerous every second she wasn't on the floor. Winter was the only one excluded from hellish speed of the dirt storm. It wasn't much - actually it was really weak, but it was strong enough to hurt Bella. After minutes of this, he finally put her down. The dirt storm flowed out the window peacefully.

"Bye – bye." Bella pulled something out of his pocket and clicked a red button. A ticking sound grew loud and Cali and I instantly knew it was a bomb. Cali gathered Winter into her arms and ran toward the window. I followed close behind and pulled both of them into my arms as we jumped out the window. We fell from the very top floor, and I awaited yet another painful landing. I saw Bella jump out a different window and watched as he knocked himself out with the landing – the bomb blew. It was a loud, gigantic explosion. Cali, Winter, and I shot down toward the ground. I held onto them as tight as I could.

The landing didn't hurt. Well at least not like I thought it would. The three of us had the wonderful luck of landing in the pool. I swam upwards. Winter and Cali were safe, which is a big relief. Winter swam over to me and hugged me. Tears were running down her face, but she was smiling. I looked at Cali who was swimming away from us to retrieve her jacket. Despite it being dripping wet, she put it on. Then she looked at me. Her eyes stared into mine. I felt fear, but I also felt something else.

Cali swam back to us and looked at Winter – who was still holding on to me. "What are we gonna do with you? Your dad is far out of the question. So where do you wanna go?" For some reason, I was surprised by Cali's question. Then I realized what she had figured out long ago. Winter's mom was out of the picture. So she couldn't just go with her mom.

"I WANNA STAY WITH YOU GUYS!" Her excitement was so adorable, but it was misplaced.

"You can't live with us kid, we are still under age too. Is there anyone else you want to live with?" Cali looked a tad bit worried. What if Winter didn't have anyone else?

"I don't know." Winter began to play with my hair as she crawled onto my shoulders.

"Winter, what about Yolanda? Do you wanna live with Yolanda?" It was my best guess at an option. Winter made a thinking face, and after a few minutes came up with an answer.

"Sure, but I want you guys to visit!" Cali and I nodded our heads as we made our way out the pool. The rest of the day was semi-peaceful. I had to call the royal army and tell them of everything that happened while Cali had to pull Bella out of the ground. I could have probably helped with the task, but it was funny watching her try. Winter sat on my shoulders and French-braided my hair all day. By the time we had finished up with the situation and figured out where Yolanda was, it was ten o'clock and I had a head of corn-rows. It was sad saying goodbye to Winter, and not just because I had gone through another job without pay. Winter was a really sweet little girl who deserved so much better than what she got. Yolanda understood everything once we explained and happily took Winter in. Apparently Yolanda had taken care of Winter since she was born and was the closest to a mother figure the little girl had. Winter was happy, but she said that she would miss us. As Cali and I were leaving, we heard Winter say something that brought a smile to Cali's face. "I want to be a Fairy Tail wizard too someday!"

Cali and I boarded the train and survived the trip. When we reached the guild, I turned to Cali and said the one thing that had stewed in my mind for the longest time. "Thank you for everything Cali." She turned to me with an angered look before it softened slightly. "I'm glad I met you." I turned to the guild doors and smiled. "My life would have never started if I hadn't met you." I entered Fairy Tail and my smile grew even bigger.


	16. - ohh Emma

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 16**

**Emma's POV**

"I've never seen Cali blush before." I look over to Tatsu and followed his line of sight to see a blushing Cali.

"Oh my god, you're right." In all the years I've known Cali, I've never seen her blush. Cali and that new guy Felix had just walked in the door. He was smiling despite being in swim trunks while looking like he got hit with a bomb. The bathing suit and bomb thing went for Cali too. Must have been a fun job. But seriously, I wonder why she was blushing. Blushing isn't manly unless the man has a good reason. Cali may not be a man genetically, but she is an honorary man in my book. Until now at least. Wait a sec, did Cali and Felix – are they? "TATSU DO YOU THINK FELIX BAGGED CALI? OMFG THAT IS SO FREAKING MANLY! HE DESERVES A FREAKING REWARD OH MY GOG!"

"I doubt Cali would be swept off her feet within a week. Besides, I don't think Felix would fall for her that easily either." Tatsu looked back over to me with those big brown eyes. He's probably right – I mean Cali is hard to love. But you just gotta love that bitch. I watched the two find a table and sit down, just then remembering that they can't order food still. Tatsu and I laughed as they got back up and walked out of the guild. I don't know about Felix but Lily should whip something nice up for Cali. I heard a ruckus and look over to see Inu throwing his mother over his shoulder for the fifth time this week. The years must be lowering Cana's alcohol tolerance. Although if she heard me say that out loud she would challenge me to a drinking battle and that wouldn't end well for me. Plus I'm technically underage but so is Inu who occasionally goes all out just like his alcoholic parents. Well at least poor Inu doesn't have to carry Cana and Bacchus home at the same time. Yet another reason why Bacchus should never switch to this guild.

The night drowned on and I watched as wizards make their way home. I blabbered on about something to Tatsu until Aunt Mira tapped me on the shoulder telling us that she was going to lock up the guild for the night. Most of my night were like this – me talking nonstop like the annoying fool I am and Tatsu sitting there listening like a fool until Aunt Mira tells us to go. It was part of life I enjoyed, the simple routine of it at least. As much fun as it is going on requests – I still like walking home under the stars with my best friend. I look over to Tatsu who was staring up at the night sky, admiring the constellations. Yet another reason why I love nights like these; the look he gets in those doe eyes of his as he gazes the stars. It was my favorite thing to be honest. Those brown eyes look so pretty in the moon light when he stares up like that. I was still staring at him when he looked at me. I looked away quickly and blushed. God is it embarrassing when someone catches you staring at them. I took a chance and threw a glance his way to check if he was still looking, and he was. "You know Emma, your eyes are really pretty in the moon light."

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Tatsu looked at me curiously. Crap! "Uhh, I meant I was thinking your eyes looked pretty. Uhh, ooh not like a person should be thing that. That's weird I mean – oh god it's not weird when you do it Uhh, it's just weird when I do it. Cause – like – I'm weird. Uhh, oh god." I looked down at my feet and mentally slapped myself for being annoying like that. UHH I AM SO UNMANLY RIGHT NOW. WHY AM I SO ANNOYING? I heard soft giggles and I look up slightly. Tatsu was still looking at me but he was smiling now.

"You're not annoying Emma, and we're both weird. That's why we buddies." He kept laughing and smiling at me. Tatsu always read my mine like that. He always knows what to say.

"I'm an idiot. That's what."

"Well you're my idiot. Common, race ya back to your place!" Tatsu ran full speed ahead with his fists in full flame to give him a boost. Hahahahaha, jeez. I transform my legs before running after him. No head start is gonna keep me from winning this.

I finally catch up to Tatsu when I see him stopped in front of my door. That's weird, normally he races into my room through my window. "What's up?" I slow down and transform back before I stand next to him. A yellow envelope with my name on it was placed neatly on my door mat. I kneel down and pick it up with transformed fingers – just to be safe. Okay, it did not explode. I carefully – carefully open the "letter" up to find a card. I place the envelope down and then proceed onto opening the "card". Only one word was written inside the card. _Idiot_. Crap. "WATCH OUT!" I drop the card and throw myself onto Tatsu – pushing us back a couple feet. The card exploded, Tatsu and I weren't far enough away. I cover his body with mine and take the hit. The fire was scorching hot, but it was nothing compared to the heat of Tatsu or Natsu's fire. That fire literally felt like it came from hell. I close my eyes and hope to god it's over soon – completely ignoring a certain familiar sound. I feel as my weight shifts and I'm hoisted upwards into "bridal" formation. I look around and see that all the fire had been eaten by the dragon over here.

"Excuse me ma'am but I believe that I am supposed to protect YOU from fire, not the other way around." Tatsu gave me a look that said it all. '_Really now?'_

"Sorry but it's kinda hard to not get caught up in the moment ya know. And since when are you aloud to carry me around?"

"Since whenever I please. Now we gotta go see if your dad is in the house before we get the hell out of here." Tatsu place me on my feet and held onto my arm to make sure I was steady.

"Believe me, we would know if he was in there." Tatsu laughed and we ran off to indeed 'get the hell out of here'. Now I know we sound like assholes for not even checking in the house, but trust me when I say that we would have known already. We ran into the forest towards Tatsu's house, but not before running into this one dude. Literally run into by the way. The guy was a few feet wide – and definitely not there a second ago. Tatsu and I jump back a few feet and prepare ourselves. This guy reeks of bad vibes, and seeing a guy like that after the lovely trap we just experienced. It was cause for suspicion. "What do you want with us?!"

"Us? Don't you mean _you_?"


	17. - lovely turn

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 17**

Well shit. This turn of events is real shitty. Okay let me catch you up; so Tatsu and I were running from an explosion trap when we ran into this big dude. I asked what he wanted with us and he said, "Us? Don't you mean you?" This statement informed me that I must have done something horribly wrong. But I hadn't even gone on any jobs for a few weeks. So – like – what the hell is going on. Well after hearing that, Tatsu threw a punch at the dude. Now normally that works wonders in our favor but not this time. His punch went straight through the guy – making him fizzle out in smoke. Dammit, he uses Smoke Magic. I turned around and threw my transformed arm out to hit the man behind me. Another fake. Now there was too many fakes to pick out the real guy. Smoke rolled in and I lost sight of Tatsu. I yelled his name and he called my name back – but by the time the smoke cleared out I was already tied up in the back of a truck. Crap, I didn't even feel myself get carried off. I was blind folded – but I could hear Tatsu. He was pissed and running after the truck, and from what I could smell, everything in his path got blown to pieces with his fire. I rolled my body around as much as I could in order to wiggle myself off the back of this truck. That only succeeded in knocking me out cold. So that's what got me here.

'Here' was a dark dank place that smelled like sweat. I couldn't see anything, but I knew I wasn't blind folded or tied up anymore. I got up and felt around for a light or a door handle – or something. Suddenly a warm light came from behind me, illuminating the room. It was a cell, one of the ones with the door on the ceiling. "They made a big mistake putting us together."

I turned to the voice, which was in the same direction of the light. "I know right. Well these idiots don't seem as stupid as we think. There's a shine to the door, they put a bound on it. So we can use our magic – just not against the door."

"Oh jeez really? I feel pointless now."

"Hey, being a lamp is important."

Tatsu got up and punched my shoulder lightly. "This is not the time for jokes. We gotta get outta here. Should we try busting through the walls?" That definitely sounds like something we could do, but who knows how much we would have to bust through. For all we know we could just be in the bottom of a randomly dug pit. But it's our best bet from the looks of this place.

"Turn it up a notch. Let's keep looking for possible ways to get out before we try that." Tatsu did as told and we walked around the small cell looking for any loop holes. Tatsu found a mouse hole, but we couldn't tell if it opened up on the other side. "Maybe we should just bust through the damn walls. Or better yet – waste all our magical energy going unison raid on that damn door. Oh how lovely that would be." I punched the wall in defeat as Tatsu stared up at the door.

"Someone's about to open it." I walked over to him and looked up at the door. I could hear the sound of chains and locks opening before the door slowly creaked opened. Two maids stood on either side of the guy from earlier. He whispered something to them before leaving. I'm guessing it was a command cause a minute later they were pulling me out by the arms. I kicked a few times before trying to transform. They had already gotten me tied in the bounds therefor letting me complete nothing. Two other guys came along and pulled Tatsu out of the cell and tied him up too. The maids started to lead me in one direction while Tatsu was lead in the other. We can't get separated, not now. We don't know what we're up against; what if they plan on killing one of us. That one dude said he only wanted me, so they might kill Tatsu. That can't happen. I won't allow it.

"I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU UNMANLY ASSHOLES IF YOU HURT HIM. DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME. JUST LEAVE HIM OUT OF IT!" Tatsu doesn't deserve to die – I don't either but I'd rather get tortured then let him die. He's done everything for me these past years, now it's time to return the favor. I heave myself up and do a double back kick getting both maids in the face. They drop cold and I run to Tatsu, watching as he takes both guards out with the head-butting method Erza taught him. He begins running as I fall into step with him; listening as someone yells 'GET THEM' somewhere behind us. "We need out of these bounds NOW."

"No shit Sherlock, go left." Tatsu fidgets with his bounds as we turn left and continue running.

"Why left?"

"I can smell – turn right – horse crap. Horse crap equals horse stables which equals outside which then equals freedom. Turn right again." I nod in agreement with his dragon senses and run down the stairs to the right. When we get to the middle we see guards at the bottom waiting for us. "Back up –" Tatsu and I turn to see guards running down the stairs to us. Tatsu looks up and gestures to a window. "Okay then, jump." I do as told and notice that Tatsu didn't jump with me. Instead he stands in place as the guards come. I had jumped so fast that I was already out the window – unable to stop myself.

"GOD DAMMIT TATSU!" It was all I could yell at him as I plummeted two stories. I re-position myself for the landing when I see an old dude waiting for me. I couldn't stop myself, so I ended landing on my feet right in front of him. I go to run away since this old guy wouldn't be able to stop me alone, but the way he looking at me – it was really creeping me out. So against common sense I stand still waiting for him to just say something. His eyes were so dark they appeared completely black. It was really unsettling.

"Well it looks like you weren't a complete fail. You're smart, strong too. More so than I ever expected." Okay, hold up – what in the _fuck _is this guy talking about.

"I never met you before."

"Oh you just don't remember darling." His calm voice was making my blood curdle. I don't forget much, I know I've never seen this guy before – let alone met him. He laughed and snapped his fingers. Ten or twenty guards came running over and to grab me. Shit, this dude is too old and too clean cut to be anything but the guy in charge. Well damn. They dragged me in some direction while I kicked and screamed to be let go, at least I did before someone hit me over the back of the head.

**Tatsu's POV**

Attempting to be heroic doesn't always end in your favor. Oh that's just a little fact that I just taught myself. Ha. Ha. So I told Emma to jump out the window, and I didn't follow her because I wanted to stay back and defeat all these guys. It's not like Emma won't wait for me – she always waits for some ungodly reason and then we both end up running from something at the same time. I shouldn't complain but I just wish she would go save herself, after all they want her not me. The guards began closing in on me. I could either jump out the window or try a trick that usually worked at this point. I decided to go with the trick; I turned up the heat and tried burning through the bounds. Now normally I would be in flames right now kicking all their asses but it seems like the bounds are too strong. The guards were too close for me to jump now and I can't even use the 'plan b'. I would need magic for that, and even if I could use magic I wouldn't want to use 'plan b'. I was given two rules about that: Don't tell your mother and only use if you're about to die. First one was easy and I sure as hell ain't getting killed by these dudes. That would just be sad. I mean how weak to you have to be to get killed by guys like this? Well I just hope Emma has the sense to go get help cause it seems like these idiots are dragging me off somewhere. Is that whispering I hear? Possible torture in store for me? Oh the joy.


	18. - truth

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 18 **

**Back At Fairy Tail**

"EMMA!"

"Whoa, Mira calm down. Emma's not here."

"THEN WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S TATSU? WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY JASE?"

"They probably just went on a job or something, did something happen?"

"Why are you yelling woman?"

"I – I can't find them. The front porch to Emma and Elfman's place is burned to a crisp. I can't find Emma or Tatsu. Jase, Cali – please tell me you know where they are."

"I'm sorry Mira, I don't know where they are."

"You sure Emma didn't just tell Tatsu a dirty joke again? He did light your house on fire last time she did that." "Ouch, what the fuck was that for ginger bitch?"

"Don't be so freaking rude Cali. They wouldn't just disappear because of one dirty joke."

"Then – then – then where are they. I can't just lose track of two of you kids… I – I…"

"Mira it's okay, I'm sure they just didn't mention that they were leaving on a job. Stace, Cali and I will go look for them okay? Just stay here in case they come back."

"Are you – you sure? I'm – I can call Elfman back to find her."

"Hush woman, we'll find them before he gets back. Just calm down. Let's go."

"I'm coming too, four is better than three."

"Your tracking skills will help a lot Felix, but I doubt they're in trouble."

"Let's just get going then. Mira, everything will be alright – I promise."

"Just – just be careful. I can't lose track of all of you too."

**Back to Tatsu's POV**

Oh the sweet joy of "painful" torture. They really think they are some evil shit don't they? Well hanging a person in magical bounds upside down definitely the "worse act of evil" a person could carry out. Not to mention that purposefully missing your gun shots is "super scary". I quivering in my booties.

In case you're wondering, none of this is actually bothering me. The only thing bothering me right now is the thought that Emma might not have gotten away. What do they want her for anyway? Do they have something against Elfman and think that this will have him sacrificing himself for her? Granted Elfman would do that, but still. I don't want my best friend to get hurt. Speaking of getting hurt it looks like their boss just told them to get serious with my torturing. Whoop – whoop. One of the guys who tied me up walked over with a knife and cut my shirt off. "Oh my, so scandalous." Apparently my little pissed him off because the next thing I know I have boiling water being thrown at me. "Ouchy. It hurts soooo bad." They took to using whips against my bare chest. It hurt – sure – but if I annoy them enough then maybe they'll leave and I can break out of here again. They moved on to a flame thrower (idiots) and I continued my sarcastic comment of pain. After a while they got really pissed and began using magic against me. One of them had a magic knife that allowed the user to cut someone unlimited times without actually causing physical damage. But is sure did feel like it. This finally got me to yell in real pain. They went to work taking turns having a slash fest on me. It felt like blood was spouting everywhere – but not a single cut was made. A good thing I suppose, since they stabbed me in the eyes a few times. Now that – being blind – would be bad.

**Felix's POV**

"Do you really think that they're okay? We've searched all of Magnolia and haven't found them." Jase, Stace, Cali and I had been searching for Emma and Tatsu for a few hours now – and not a clue had revealed itself. We were walking to Emma's house now, just to see the damage that Mira had spoken (rather yelled) of earlier. She seemed so flipped out. I had been watching as Mira stuttered herself into tears in front of the three of them. It made me want to help, and so I went with them.

"It is possible to have a job outside of Magnolia dumbass, but something isn't right about this anyway." Cali nodded slightly as she shoved her fists into her pockets and stared ahead. She seemed the least worried about all of this – but there was a little bit of unease in her voice when she said anything about this. Stace had gone into 'warrior mode' and was searching high and low for every hint of their whereabouts possible. Jase had progressively gotten more worried about them; Goosebumps were visible on his skin from a few feet away. The dude had cold enough skin as it is – so he really must be flipping out right now.

We arrived at what was supposed to be Emma's house – the porch (and front yard and front house and trees) were burned to a crisp. I heard Stace mumble 'shit' under her breath and watch as Jase watered the dried out plants the best he could. Cali was walking off staring at the ground. "Where are you going?"

"That's not Tatsu's fire. Even they can smell the difference and they don't have dragon senses." Cali pointed to a spot a few feet behind us. "One of them jumped and top of the other right there, then they got up and ran in that direction. I'm guessing to Tatsu's house."

"So we check his house next?"

"No. We would have seen them by now if they had made it to his house." Stace had walked up behind us.

Cali rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. "The bitch is right – Mira would have checked there anyway. If they were there, we would know."

"Felix's tracking skills and Cali's nose, we need to use both right now. We are going to find them." Stace looked pissed, but she was determined.

We all were.

**Emma's POV**

Hunh? Whaaat? Oh – that's right. I got kidnapped along with Tatsu, and some jackass knocked me out – how long ago? Uggghhh I hate falling asleep in the middle of the day. It is still daytime right? Whatever, it's more important that I find out what this out dude wants. I'm currently strapped onto a metal table, I think it might be a lab table. OH GOD. "ARE YOU GONNA EXPERIEMENT ON ME BECAUSE THAT'S THE MOST UNMANLY THING EVER AND YOU JUST NEED TO KEEP YOUR EXPERIEMENTS TO YOURSELF YOU PANZY ASS!"

"Relax child, I'm just examining you. It doesn't seem like I will need to experiment on you today." He stood up and look me up and down, a wretched smile spreading across his face.

"What do you MEAN NOT TODAY?"

"Dear, do you want me to start today?"

This dude is crazy. Folks, it appears I have found a mad scientist. "Why the hell do you want to experiment on me?"

"Your body holds the secrets I need to perfect my masterpiece. After all, you must learn from your mistakes." What the hell is he saying? I have never met this man before. I know nothing of his mistakes, besides the one he made taking two members of Fairy Tail. "Should I elaborate on what I mean – you appear lost dear."

"Well no shit." I want him to tell me why he took me. He should at least have a reason for all this crap.

"You're a failed experiment. You're a failed attempt at the clone of Elfman Strauss. You have never experienced the warmth of a mother's womb. I grew you in a tube myself. You were my best attempt at a clone – then you developed the wrong gender. Even if you're the best, you're still proof of one of my many failures. I had instructed one of my men to dispose of you, but he did not have the strength to end a life. Therefore he dropped a baby with the same genetics of Elfman Strauss on Elfman Strauss's front porch. He failed to complete my command. I punished him thoroughly. Your life was a failure though and through Emma. You don't even deserve a name – for a clone should be no different from the original. And you, my dear, are a clone."


	19. - Transformation Magic

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 19**

_Clone? _That can't be true. My name is Emma Strauss and I am the daughter of Elfman Strauss. I am not the experiment of some mad man. "You're lying."

He looked straight into my eyes, growing too close for comfort. "No, you are. You're just lying to yourself if you don't believe me dear."

"STOP CALLING ME DEAR YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" This can't be true. None of this is true. This is all just a nightmare. It has to be.

"There is no need to yell at me. If I can't call you 'dear' than I might as well call you 'number 7'. That is your name after all."

"I AM NOT A NUMBER. I AM NOT YOUR EXPERIMENT. I AM EMMA STRAUSS OF FAIRY TAIL!" I'm not just going to sit here and listen to this liar. I am not going to let this man get in my head. He is a liar. He deserves to die in hell.

"Calm down 7, if you try full body transformation then you're just gonna die. Your body isn't strong enough to handle that much magic. I'm surprise you're still alive as it is."

"SHUT UP! JUST FUCKING SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I can do it. I have too. I have too hurt this piece of shit. I need to get out of here. I need to find Tatsu. I need to go home. I could feel the magic growing. It was pouring out of me. Even though I've never been able to complete full body transformation before – I will do it now. I watch as black scales role up my legs and arms. I feel my trench coat and the majority of my pants rip as the revealed skin on my stomach and face become rough and green. My ears formed a point and my finger/toe nails develop retractable claws. My teeth grow sharp and horns grow out of the top of my head. A forked tail slides out of my lower back. This was farther than I've ever gotten – and I thought that I had finally done it. Every second I continued the process, pain rippled through me. This normally happened faster – and less painful. It was different now. I had gotten too close to completion and I was paying for it. I don't care. I have to do this!

He had taken a few steps back, but was still calm for the most part. He didn't seem worried about himself – more worried about me. "Just stop 7. I need you alive for the tests." That was it. Every part of my body was in pain – pain that was still growing – but I had completed full body transformation. My head was fuzzy but I kept my focus on him. I if I was going to lose control, it would be after I had thoroughly kick his ass. I ripped the straps off the table and got up. It felt like I was walking on glass, but I continued to walk toward him. "Do you really believe you scare me? Oh 7, I created you – and I can destroy as well." He snapped his fingers and large metallic wings sprouted from his back. He flew upwards as his guards ran off toward a far off yell. It sounded like an ocean was right outside and smelled of smoke inside. I looked back to the man to see that he had placed gauntlets on his hands. A gigantic ball of dark energy formed between the gauntlets and then was thrown in my direction. I ran out of the way but the dark energy followed me. It was tracking me. I screamed in pain as it hit me and threw me across his lab. "You see 7, I am fascinated in transformation – but for some ungodly reason – I have never been able to use it myself. So through the years, I have worked on several inventions to give me similar powers. Although these inventions can do so much," – he threw another ball of dark energy at me – "they can never amount to the real power of transformation magic." I screamed in more pain as it hit the energy hit me. I forced myself to sprout wings – just as I've seen Mira do time after time – and flew straight towards him. It was hard. My wings were stiff, never been used. I'm surprised I can fly at all with them. He was already preparing another dose of the dark energy, so I decided to do the same. I wasn't fast enough. My body was through against the ceiling yet again and fell all the way to the bottom. I was in enough pain from being in the transformation, I didn't need his shit too. "So one day, when I was out in the town, I saw a wizard with transformation magic save people from a burning building. That's when the most perfect idea popped into my head. If I can't have the power myself, then I will own someone who does." He flew straight down and pulled me up to his by my hair. "No I couldn't actually buy one. So I decided to make one." He punched me repetitively before drop kicking me across the room. "It took me years before I could even create a stable fetus. Then the issue became keeping the fetus alive. By my seventh experiment, I had been able to keep the fetus alive for more than a month. After a while – I realized that the fetus I was growing had was developing female reproductive organs. Now since I was trying to clone a male, this could not do." I had gotten up, but not for long. He stepped on my face and stomped it into the floor. He grabbed me by the ankle and threw me up. I steadied myself long enough to move out of his way. I put up my fists but was soon rocketing back to the floor. Even without his dream power, he was stronger than me. "I was angry, but I grew it until it was time to take it out of the artificial womb. After all I had finally figured out how to grow my own clone. But during the extraction, the artificial womb broke. I have never been able to get it to work right since. Anyway I ordered one of my servants to dispose of the thing and they said they would do it, but they didn't." I got up and flew away from the dark energy coming for me. I moved at the last second, therefor making the energy go straight into the wall. I flew up to him and threw a punch, but missed as he dodged and hit my back. I swore it sounded like it broke. "About 16 years after that experiment, I heard about a teenage girl with transformation magic. She was new and everyone was crazy about her. I looked into it and saw a girl – about 16 years of age – smiling happily in front of the Fairy Tail guild with her 'father', both of them with their guild marks showing proudly. I knew right away that this was not the daughter of Elfman Strauss, but my seventh experiment." I still remember that day. It was a good day, only two months ago my dad took me on a job with him and we saved a small village from a hoard of goblins. Sorcerer Weekly was at the guild when we came home and they asked to take a picture of us for the cover. We had that issue framed in our house. "After that, I made the preparations to take my experiment back. First I killed the idiot who didn't dispose of the experiment like I told them too. Then I got to work on an explosive letter. I had my men find out where its home was located and what time it usually arrived home. Then I waited, I waited for the perfect moment to retrieve my experiment. When the perfect moment came, I had my men get it. It had a pesky 'friend' with it so we had to take them too. The 'friend' should be dead now but at least I got my experiment. Now I can finally figure out what I did wrong. I'm finally gonna get m-"

I punched him. Hard. He flew away from me and threw more dark energy at me. I stuck my hand out and caught it, his eyes grew wide. I added my own dark energy to it – the once cold ball of energy now filling with heat and true rage. It was now ten times larger than before and I used both hands to throw it at him. He attempted to doge it, but he was too slow. He screamed out in pain as his body became enveloped in the energy. He fell to the floor. Both his fake wings and gauntlets were broken and useless. He looked at me and screamed as I came down for another blow from my dark energy. I yelled "DARK DEATH" and threw it at him. The lights went out and the whole mansion shook as my dark energy went to work. It felt as if the world went into a black and white silent film. When everything went back to normal I floated to the ground and softly landed. He was shaking and laughing. Somehow he got up and walked toward me. I saw that he had a syringe in his hand, so I flew out of his reach. He laughed even more. "Why won't you just shut up?"

"7, this syringe isn't for you." He plunged it into his chest, right where his heart would be. His body began to melt and reform, limbs fell off and shriveled before growing back. Whatever was in that syringe had improved him. He looked younger, he was bigger and stronger. He was bigger than my dad was when he used Beast Soul. He grabbed me with one of his hands and squeezed. I screamed out in pain but he continued squeezing. "I'm gonna squeeze the blood and brains out of you. It's messier than dissection – but it's much more fun."

"DARK DEATH OF THE CREATURE SOUL!" I yelled the words, not even knowing what they really meant. I felt my stomach grow warm before both my body and his was enveloped by dark energy. Pain tore through me. It felt as if I was exploding from the inside out. I screamed in pain, but my screams were nowhere near as loud as his were. My ears began bleeding from the sound of his screams. Everything went black again, but this time it was different. I felt my body slowly fall to the floor. Color slowly filled my sight again and I saw that his body had returned to normal. We were on the floor, me on my stomach and him on his back. He moaned and began getting up. I did the exact same. I was still transformed, but I knew I could do anything besides fight with my bare hands. He came at me with a punch, and I threw a kick at him. He was winning. He sat on top of me and kept punching my face over and over again. He was slowing down. He slowed down just enough for me to kick him off me. He stumbled backwards and I punched him with everything left in me. He finally fell to the floor. I had won. I did it. I stumbled backwards and fell down, but something cushioned my landing. I opened my eyes to see Tatsu's face above me. He was covered in blood. He had been fighting.

Tears welled up in my eyes as my body finally returned to its original form. Tatsu cradled my head in his chest being careful to not hurt me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. "I'm a clone. I'm just a failed experiment Tatsu." The tears poured out of my eyes faster and faster and he pulled me in closer.

"You are not a failed experiment. You are my Emma. How you were made isn't important, what's important is that Elfman is your dad. He changed your dirty diapers, he fed you, he rocked you to sleep every night, and HE raised you. Elfman is your dad, and Fairy Tail is your family. Okay?" I opened my eyes again to see tears running down Tatsu's face too. His big brown eyes stared into my blue ones as he held me close to him. "You are Emma Strauss – a badass wizard who uses transformation magic." He gave me a shaky smile. I kept crying but I smiled and buried my face into his chest. He picked me up – bridal style – and carried me towards the voices of our friends. I opened my eyes just long enough to see all of them beaten up and smiling. Stace, Jase, Cali, and even Felix were standing there – clothes ripped to pieces and bodies with covered in bruises – each smiling and talking about how they were going to pay to get back home. Tatsu is right. I am Emma Strauss - not number 7 - I am the daughter of Elfman Strauss – not just another failed experiment – and I am a member of Fairy Tail. That is who I am, even if I happen to be a clone. The six of us walked (well I was being carried) out of the mansion that was now falling apart behind us. Each and every one of us smiling.


	20. - all

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 20**

**Felix's POV**

Well it seems like everything is all good again. After Cali, Jase, Stace and I found Tatsu and Emma we all went home happy. Tatsu and Emma were pretty beat up but they didn't seem to care. Tatsu carried Emma all the way to the train station (where we had to wait forever since Cali got kicked off the first one for punching someone who laughed at her motion sickness) and then he carried her all the way to the guild. Cali nearly had her ass kicked by Tatsu and Emma when she told them something _very-very dirty. _I can't even repeat what she said, all I can say is that it caused blood to come shooting out of all the male noses. I don't even know where Cali could come up with something like that. Jesus. After that she shut up when we finally boarded the train. Tatsu also got horrible motion sickness but he fell asleep. Emma and Tatsu looked like a real couple with how they were cuddling on the ride home. I still can't believe that they aren't one. Stace was curled up in a corner asleep as well leaving Jase and me to sit in silence. He kept telling me to go to sleep and I kept telling him too. It resulted in us both staying up. When the train reached Magnolia Tatsu carried Emma back to the guild ahead of us, so that he could relieve Mira of all her worries. Plus we saw his parents getting off another train and he wanted to get home before they did. Apparently he was grounded for destroying one too many buildings on his last job. Emma was in the same boat, but her dad hadn't gotten back yet. Cali was still out cold so I had to give her a piggy back right back to the guild. While we were walking back Stace bought a camera so she could take a picture and use it to make fun of Cali later. Jase just followed behind Stace with his usual happy expression.

When we got back to the guild Mira telling Emma and Tatsu to act like nothing happen. She didn't want to get in trouble with their parents – or the master apparently. When she saw us she said thank you half a billion times before telling us to all go home and pretend that none of this happened. She asked if she needed to wake up Cali but I told her I could take her home. Mira gave a small laugh before rushing off to help Wendy make Emma and Tatsu good as new.

Magnolia was really pretty at night. I could see the stars more clearly here than any other city I had been too. The air smelled nice, it had that warm feeling that autumn brought. All the trees had yellow, orange, and red leaves. It all seemed so pleasant. Cali made a gurgling noise and I turned my head to make sure she hadn't spit on me. She was drooling slightly, but I was more focused on the dopey smile. I seriously don't understand how a face like that could belong to someone as rude and mean as her. It simply doesn't make sense. I walked up to her front door and reached my hand out to open it when it swung open and a giant fist came out to punch me straight in the face. I almost fell backwards but I had to force myself to stumble and fall forwards so that Cali wouldn't die under my weight. That just added to the pain my face. I heard a yell (pretty much a shriek) before I heard a deep voice calling me a shit bag. Oh and pervert too. I look up to see Gajeel red faced with and yelling at me. Cali hadn't woken up, at least I think. She hadn't moved like she was awake yet. I turned my head to check on her. Yep, she was sleeping though her father's yells. I wanted him to just shut up already, but I completely understood why he was so pissed. First I carried his daughter home and tried to open the door without knocking first, then I fall over (from his punch) and now have his asleep daughter sprawled out on top of my back. I really wished she would be more lady like. "Gajeel can you just pick her up already. Jesus."

"Don't you speak to me that way, and I am Mr. Redfox to you shit bag." He stomped over – standing on my face in the mean time – and picked Cali up. He carried her into the house and I watched as Lily closed the door behind him, mouthing 'sorry' to me in all the while doing so. I groaned and got up. My entire body was sore, and the part that had hurt the least now hurt the most. I really am no help in a fight. I mean, I was pretty much thrown around and used as a shield by a Cali. I did knock out a few guys though. That made me happy, but compared to what the other could do it was nothing. Cali, Stace, and Jase were complete bad-asses who took out 20 or more guys each. I think Tatsu took out the most though. While we fought our way to the main battle, Tatsu came through the hall like a bowling ball taking out bowling pins. His entire body had been beaten bloody already but he just stormed through. I don't think he noticed us since he lit us on fire on his way to Emma. You would think someone who can engulf their body in flames would have more control over their fire. I don't know though, the only thing I do know is not to mess with anyone from Fairy Tail. They are scary as fuck. I make it home sometime after midnight, I was so tired that I didn't even bother cleaning myself up before I went to sleep. I was in dream town as soon as I hit the pillow.

_"Oh my god, stop it! Ghehehe, stop it – stop it!" _

_ "Why? Are you ticklish? Am I tickling you too much?"_

_ "Felix!" Cali laughed and laughed as I continued to tickle her. We had rolled onto the floor by now and I was on top of her. Her shirt had come up and I could feel her studded back. When my hand ran over them, she stopped giggling. I looked into her red eyes as she looked into my green ones. She placed her hands on either side of my face and pulled me toward her, our lips touch-_

"WHAT THE FUCK?"


	21. - just a dream

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 21**

What in the holy fuck was that dream? Never have I ever had thoughts like that about Cali, let alone dreams. Holy shit was she going to kiss me? Oh god no. Jesus no. I look around to make sure that I was in fact home (and alone). I was (for both), I run my hands through my hairs feeling all the dirt particles stick to my hands. I was sweating – god I'm really scared right now. It was still dark outside which means I hadn't been asleep long. I don't really want to go back to sleep after that but I'm really tired. I lay back down and shut my eyes, the effects of sleep already taking over.

**Cali's POV**

"FUCK NOOOOOOO!" What the hell? That dream could not be happening. I just wanted to sleep. I do not want those thoughts in my head. God those thoughts cannot be my thoughts. Eww. Just. Fucking. No. Fuck… it was dumbass. I could never do that with dumbass, let alone with anyone. For god sakes I'm not Emma. Fucking hell I just want to sleep. I swear if I have another dream like that – someone's gonna fucking die.

_-ing. His lips were so soft and gentle. I was surprised – I expected them to taste like dirt. He roll over onto his back so that he would stop squishing me. My fingers tangled with his hair as he made sure his hands didn't venture into dangerous territory. After a few minutes of this sweet sensation we parted. I relaxed into his arms and we laid there in the middle of the floor cuddling. I moved my head so I could look him in the eyes. "Felix, I think that I… that I love you." _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"CALI ARE YOU OKAY? IS SOMEONE IN YOUR ROOM?" My dad came busting into my room as get up from the floor. I rolled off my bed while I was screaming. I yelled at him to get out before I curled under my blanket again – but not returning to my bed. That shit must be cursed. It had to be. No way in hell I would have a dream like that. Nope. Someone is doing this. Someone is going to die. I swear if Felix is doing this I'm going to neuter him. I crawl out from under my blanket and nearly trip in the process of getting up. I grab onto one of my book shelves and steady myself. I couldn't make another sound or else my dad will come storming in again. I really hate when people come into my room. Hopefully Felix doesn't care cause that is exactly what I'm doing right now. I run over to his house in record time and observe my handy work with the door. I had done it the night before and just told him that Lily did it since my stupid father refused to do it. Unfortunately the door was locked and I was about to bust through it when I realized that I would just be here to fix it tomorrow night. Stupid fucking dumbass, he should leave his damn door unlocked. Maybe then people would knock his door down. I walked around his house to where the window was located - it was wide open. I climb onto the hedge and then jump into his house. Shit fuck. I had forgotten that was the window right by his bed. Now I was on my tip toes/ tip of my fingers trying to hold myself above him. His eye brows were furrowed and he was shaking his head slightly. Was he having the same dream? HE BETTER NOT BE ENJOYING IT. It didn't look like he was but still, just fucking no. Must get these thought out of my head. Deep breath – deep breath. I move my feet in attempt to quietly get off his bed, but I fail miserably. He wakes up yelling and we end up rolling onto the floor off his bed. Those stupidly green eyes were staring down at me. I couldn't tell if he was pissed or not. I sure as hell was.

"Get the fuck off!" He put a hand over my mouth and looked up. He was looking for something. I didn't really care what he looking for – I just wanted him off of me. So I licked his hand. He didn't move it, he just made a face and continued to hold me down. What in the hell is wrong with him. Wait – what was that? I turn my head to look at the window, it was closed. I hadn't closed it. Something just left his house, and closed the window doing so. Felix took his hand off my mouth and pushed himself up so I could crawl out from under him. "What was in your room?"

"Just you apparently." He wiped his hand against his shirt, what was left of it at least. He hadn't even changed since we got back. I woke up just long enough to do at least that. Oh. Shit. I'm still in my pajamas. He seemed to notice this too, his face morphed into that of someone holding back laughter. It was the same face from the last time he saw me in these clothes.

"Asshole." He broke out laughing for a moment before stopping suddenly.

**Back to good old Felix's POV**

Even with Cali looking angry, there was still something in her eyes bugging her. It was the same look she had when the 'incident' happened. Oh. Ohhhhhhhh. She had the same dream. That's why she was here. Actually that doesn't explain why she was here. Shouldn't she want to be as far away from me as possible? "Why are you here?"

"Because I need to beat the crap out of you." That was a possibility too. She got up and came at me with one hand changed into the chain saw sword Gajeel tried to use against me not so long ago. I moved out of the way ran to the window. I opened it up and jumped out. Cali was still only a step behind. She chased me around the perimeter of my house for a few laps before I just ran in a random direction. I wasn't paying attention to where I was running when I looked back to see how close she was, which resulted with me nearly tripping over a fallen tree. I had to stop suddenly, she apparently didn't realize that I stopped because she ran straight into me and knock us over. We flew straight over the tree and began rolling down a hill in a tangled mess. She had become way too close for comfort during this shit and I was becoming irritated. We hit something causing us to suddenly stop. I attempted to get up but failed due to the excessive tangle I was in. I gave up and let her attempt untangling us; I looked up to see what we hit. It was Stace.

"Wow, didn't mean to intrude on you two." She was smiling one of 'those smiles'. Cali went into a storm of cuss words as we both tried to get up at the same time. We failed horribly and my face ended up landing smack center of her chest. Not much is there, but it was still something. I jumped a few feet back, or at least tried too, all that happened was Cali falling on top of me yet again. Stace was laughing so hard she was crying. When we finally separated (after several more horribly awkward fails) and I watched as a blushing Cali beat the shit out of a still laughing Stace. I turned around when they stopped fighting. My nose had erupted after that one fall – and I didn't want them to see. I was the only guy here this time, no one else here to take blame. I heard someone walk up behind me and I knew right away it was Cali. She placed her hands on my shoulders and stood on her tip toes so she could whisper in my ear.

"I am going to crush each of your balls with a hammer and then I will cut off your other boy part and feed it to the sharks so that you never get a fucking nose bleed again you pervert."

"DON'T!" I turned around to see Cali holding back laughter and Stace on the ground laughing. That bitch.

"If you ever do it again you fucking perv, I will kill you. I would never let you get off that easy."

"You did with the dream." Horribly chosen statement on my part. Stace had stopped laughing and was now staring at us. Cali was glowing with rage. Her iron scales covered her body. Oops.

"You FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU'RE DEAD. YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE IF YOU HADN'T BROUGHT THAT UP. BUT YOU DID AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Cali's cheeks puffed out as she yelled those three words. I put up several stone walls, they only stalled my fate for a minute. Her roar tore through the walls and carried me off to some other world. I really feel bad for the people she uses this against now. Oh it hurts so badly. Soooo badly… Wait. No it doesn't. It feels like I'm in bed –

Whoa. That whole dream seemed too real.


	22. - laughter

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 22**

That was all too real to be just a dream. For god sakes I had a dream within a dream. That just doesn't happen. I feel so betrayed by nature. Oh god, and the stuff with Cali. What the hell. The bitch tried to kill me in my own dream. But we had the same dream in my dream so maybe we dreamed about having the same dream in real life too? This is too confusing and I just woke up. It was bright outside, nearly noon I'm guessing. I should just get cleaned up and head to the guild. I get out of bed and shower (I don't even know how I get this dirty anymore) and when I open my door I see one enraged Cali Redfox standing before me. She was glowing in anger. "I'm just gonna go ahead and guess that you had the same dream?"

The glow goes away as she tilts her head. "You had the same fucking dream?"

I turn my back to her so that I can lock my door, remembering one of the things that Cali thought in the dream. "Thanks for fixing my door by the way."

When I turn back around I see Cali looking appalled. She stomped her foot and punched me in the chest. I had to brace myself against the door and hope that it didn't break again. "How in the fuck did we have the same dream? That's just – that's just wack."

"Wack? Nice word choice," – I receive another brutal punch – "I don't really know how we had the same dream. If I knew don't you think I would have explained already?"

We started walking to the guild. "If it happens again someone's gonna die."

"You said that in the dream remember?"

"If you keep bringing up the fucking dream I will finish what I fucking started in the dream!"

"What? Saying I love you?" This took her too far; Cali's face went bright red and she began to glow with rage again. She went on her tip toes and grabbed me by the hair pulling me down to her face.

"I will fucking kill you if you ever tell a single soul."

Despite how pissed she was, I began laughing. It was a horrible dream – but it gave up wonderful blackmail material. Not that I would use it against her, but I can still make her think I would. My face was still only and inch from hers when we heard laughter from someone other than me. Cali and I looked around – but we didn't see anyone. The laughter faded out as the culprit got away. Cali began dragging me by the hair to go after them when we saw someone else. Someone much worse. Stace was in a tree holding the camera she bought yesterday laughing. Her laugh was completely different from the other one, so who the hell was that other person? When Stace saw that we noticed her, she jumped off the tree and ran for dear life. Cali and I didn't chase after her – yet. Cali finally let go of my hair allowing me to stand up straight. I rubbed my scalp which was currently throbbing. I thought that Cali would run off after Stace, but she only stared in the direction the other laugh came from. "Do you know that laugh?"

"No." Cali's usual grumpy expression returned as she shoved her fists in her pockets and walked off toward the guild. I followed after her like I had been doing for the past week. What if that laugh belonged to the reason we had that dream. What if we had another dream like that because of that laugh? That would not be good. Oh god, what it makes us go farther in that dream? Cali would kill me. Actually kill me. That thought alone gives me the shivers. I look down to my side where the small dragon slayer is. Sure, she was pretty – but I don't think I could ever think of her like _that_. At least not on purpose. Even if I've only known her a week, it's still been enough time to know that she is not the type of girl you fall for. Cali is mean, rude, bitchy, violent and biased. Simple as that. Right?

The next few days go by quickly. Cali and I don't bring up the dream again, and thankfully we don't have another. I don't think it went that wonderfully for the others though. After the first night after Cali and I had that dream, Tatsu and Emma ran off to either side of Fiore and their parents had to go after them. The day after that Stace went on a rampage in the guild and Jase didn't show up at all. A guy named Inu had a dream the night we were all gone too, he must have been the first one to have a dream like that. He had another last night too. Now Cali and I were sitting in front of her fire place, waiting to fall asleep. We didn't know what was going on, but we figured that they might circle back to us. The plan was to do this every night until we had a dream. Neither of us wanted to actually have another dream about this, but something bad was going on. It was driving all of us insane. Therefor Cali and I laid in front of the fire place – ignoring each other's existence – slowly falling asleep.

We weren't asleep for long though. We both woke up yelling 'no' when I said those three words back to her. I was panting so hard I almost didn't notice the dark figure tripping over books. Cali got up with record speed and ran after the figure. I got up and chased after them. I had never felt so vengeful in my entire life. It was daytime already (okay so maybe we slept longer than I thought) and Cali and I looked like freaks chasing someone in a dark tattered cape in our pajamas. A few old people cooed at us and Cali nearly stopped upon hearing those coos. I shoved her forward and we continued chasing off the asshole. We were running for a while, and somehow we had chased them to the guild. We were so close to getting them when a fifty foot wave washed them upwards. Jase was standing a few yards away – looking like he was out for blood. He looked just about as pissed as Cali, and it was scaring me. Jase brought the person down and we watched as they flopped around like a fish on dry land for a minute. It was a girl. She had on tattered clothing (a strapless makeshift bikini and tied on skirt thing without shoes) and had long black hair that hung in her face. She stood up slowly, still coughing up water, before looking for an escape route. Even if there was one – there was no way in hell Cali and Jase would let her get away. Cali's skin changed to her iron scales as she began walking towards the girl with chainsaws for arms. Jase walked towards her with a dark look in his eyes, water swarming his fists. The girl looked scared at first. She straighten up and held out a hand in their direction. A purplish-black powder was in her palm, then it was in all of our eyes as she blew it in our direction. When I opened my eyes back up – I nearly squeaked. Instead of a girl standing before us there was giant monster. What was it and giant monsters man? Jeez, at least it's not cannibals. The monster roared and swept its hands down toward us. Unfortunately for me, I was the only one out of the three of us who didn't get out of the way. The monster knocked me halfway across Magnolia.

It only took a few minutes to get back to the fight. I should have taken longer. When I got there, the girl was back and the monster was gone. Cali and Jase were tag teaming her ass and taking turns throwing hits. She blocked two out of every three hits they through at her with her powder stuff. I don't think she uses Sand Magic, I think she uses something else. If she was the one causing all these dreams and was the one who brought the monster here, she might use an ancient magic. Maybe the powder if just how it manifests when she uses it to fight. Hehe – talking about fighting it seems like something is being thrown at me. I should probably dodg-

**Inu's POV**

"Juvia! Who's that girl Jase is beating up?"

"Juvia's Jase is beating a girl up? Is she his love rival?"

"OMG! Jase and Cali look so pissed! That chick picked the wrong kids to fuck with!"

I look out the window to see that Jase and Cali are indeed beating the shit out of some chick. The girl is actually doing pretty well against them – and believe me when I say that's impressive. They're going overboard though. I'm gonna guess that this chick is responsible for all the dreams that everyone's been having. She put some really "dirty" thoughts in their heads, but that's no reason for them to be trying to kill her. Not like they could though, she's getting as many hits in as they are. Ha-ha, she just threw Jase at Cali. Now that just looked priceless. Anyway, Jase and Cali are becoming reckless. Buildings are getting destroyed and citizens are freaking out. From the looks of it, Jase and Cali aren't focusing on the fighting – just the making her feel pain. She's going to win. Uggghhh. I've gotta take over.

I get off my stool and walk out the front door of the guild. "Take a hike guys."

"No way Inu, this little bitch needs to have her ass kicked." Cali kicked the girl in the face before having black powder thrown in her face. She stumbles backwards and yells 'fuck' while trying to get the powder out of her eyes.

"Jase, Cali. I'll handle this." They both turn and look at me. Cali still refuses but Jase puts her in a water lock and takes her in the guild. He makes sure to grab the new guy who appears to be knocked out too. I look to the girl. She's about my age with long silky looking black hair. Her hair hung in her face, the same way mine would if I didn't pin it back. It made it so I couldn't see her face clearly. "You mind telling me why you decided to screw with us?"

She tilted her head slightly, causing the hair to move out of her eyesight. She had pretty face, and even prettier purple eyes. "I was bored."

"Bored? Really, you would go through all this trouble because you were bored. Don't you have friends or family to keep you busy?"

"SHUT UP."


	23. - a guild

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 23**

"SHUT UP." The girl rushed me. I had ticked her off somehow, but she had ticked off my friends so what's it matter. I dodge her attack and threw several of my cards at her blowing her sky high.

"So you mind telling me your name?" I gave her my most charming smile as she got up again. She only rolled her eyes and blew the black powder in my face. I expected it to sting or something, but it only tickled the inside of my nose. When I opened my eyes, it was night and she was nowhere to be see. Ohhhhhhhh, I get it now. "Baby cheeks if you're gonna trick me you gotta do better than this."

I throw a combination of cards out, a cloud of lighting erupting from them. I hear screams and everything goes blurry before returning to normal. Normal as in day time with the girl still in front of me. She was shaking uncontrollably now; I don't think she can handle lighting very well. "How did you know? How d-did y-y-you know."

"Baby it doesn't take a freak to know a freak show." I walked towards her slowly, every step I take forwards is a step she took back.

"But it does help to be one." She threw a cloud of powder and it surrounded me, covering every inch of my body – and then some. The next thing I know is that pain was ripping through my body. Then nothing. I open my eyes to find myself in the guild hall. My mom is drinking straight from the barrel, my dad completely passed out from losing against her for the tenth time. Stace and Cali are fighting as Gray and Natsu do the same. Juvia cheers Gray on and Lucy chats with Mira. Jase walks around the guild hall collecting his father's clothes. Erza sat proudly in the middle of the guild, eating her cake and watching her daughter fight. It was yet another normal day in the guild… no. That's not normal.

"Stop this right now." I hear small giggles in the distance. Everyone is looking at me and asking what's wrong. "STOP THIS NOW!" I throw every card I have out and watch as a rapid fire of combinations shoot out of them as they float to the floor. Holes in this failed illusion appearing one by one. I see the girl sitting on a street bench staring at me.

"Oh what's wrong puppy boy? Didn't like your sweet dream?"

"If you're gonna put up a convincing illusion, then you gotta get your facts right. My dad never loses to my mother. Now, why don't you tell me your name? Maybe then we can get to know each other and then maybe you would know that."

"Get to know a pretty boy like you? I'd be soooo honored." She held her hand up to her forehead and pretended to faint. Pretty boy? Really?

"Jeez, I was just making chit-chat. Didn't think you'd want to get down and dirty right away." The girl rolled her eyes once again before coming at me. She threw her fist out in an attempt to punch me, failing horribly in the process. I caught her hand and threw my fist out to punch her. "I know that punching a girl is 'wrong' but you learn to not discriminate when you're in a guild."

"You think I care what you do in a guild?"

I threw her across the street – her body slamming into a building. She climbed out of the ruble and came after me again. I held my ground. "In a guild, you are given the chance to find work." She tried throwing magic at me again, I just hit her hand away and kicked her back into the building. "In a guild, you learn what the term 'work hard – play hard' really means." I began walking toward her slowly. She came at me yet again, and failed to hurt me yet again as well. "In a guild, you find people who except you for who you are. Not what you've done." She blows the powder in my face, and I just wave off the illusion. She came at me with full force throwing punch after kick after punch. I throw just as many attacks, while blocking every one of hers. "In a guild, you go on adventures, adventures where you make as many friends as you do enemies." She kept throwing hits at me, but she was slowing down. "In a guild, you use your magic to help others – not torment them." I give her one last blow to the stomach sending her straight into that building once again. This time the whole building came down with her. "In a guild, you make memories that will last you a lifetime."

I crouch down beside her, watching as she moans and rolls her eyes at me. "Jesus, I'm done. The fun's all over - Leave me alone already."

"You're a badass you know that?" I take out the pin that barely held back my bangs and use it to pin back hers. She looked just as ridicules as I did with it.

"W-what did you do t-that for?"

"A guild is a home. And this is a face that needs a home." She stared at me completely awe struck – like she didn't understand what I was telling her. I patted her cheek before getting up. I held my hand out and looked at the girl, waiting for her to take my hand.

"But I just screwed with all of your dreams for my own enjoyment. Why would you want me in your guild?"

"You were bored, besides – Cali hates everyone and Jase can't stay mad for more than an hour."

"But –"

"I just have a feeling."

And in that moment, _Luna_ took my hand.

**Felix won't wake up so – Cali's POV**

That stupid fucking Inu. Telling me to 'take a hike'. Who does he think he is? Just because he's a year older than me does not give him the right to act like that; for god sakes Emma and Tatsu are a year older and they don't even dare talk to me that way. Jesus Christ I was in the middle of beating the shit out of that bitch too. Stupid Jase, he shouldn't take orders so easily. He wanted her dead too. Now he's smiling happily as he apologizes to her for his actions. Uhh – excuse me, she's the one who should get on her hands and knees and apologize to us. And she should especially not be allowed to join the damn guild. From the looks of it that bitch is going to be great friends with Inu. She's probably a drunk just like him and his whole family. Humans are stupid.

The guild was calming down after watching the big 'fight'. Mira was happily giving Luna a guild mark and Inu was staying close to Luna all the while. He's probably worried someone's gonna attack her. _Tick. _The people in this guild are too nice for that. No, nice isn't the word. Jolly maybe? Nope. Crazy – ahh, that's the one. People in this guild were too crazy to try and harm her now. They liked her, didn't trust her yet, but they all liked her. I turned around in my stool and laid my head down on the bar. What I expected to feel like glossy wood actually felt like warm skin. I move my head to the side to see that the sleeping Felix had been placed on the bar. "I'm gonna have to take you home aren't I?" Ugh, this boy was too much work. I allow myself one more minute of relaxation before heaving him onto my back. He was really big, but not as big as dad. I carried him out of the guild just as he had done for me a few nights ago. I had gotten way too used to him already. A few of the people I passed giggled and cooed upon seeing us. Eww. They all scattered as soon as I looked at them, but I knew that they were still thinking about us. I guess I understood it, sort of. Uhh, okay I didn't get it but who cares. A person doesn't need to understand everything they see or hear.

I turn my head (the best I can) to look at the dumbass. He was snoring slightly, his breathing was rhythmic against my back. He was warm too – really warm. I was still in my pajamas and they weren't much help keeping me warm in the chill fall air. So his warmth was nice. I turned the corner and continued my journey to his house. It was taking longer than usual since his weight slowed me down, but I couldn't say it bothered me. And that was what was bothering me. Felix didn't make me feel uncomfortable like most people do. Ever since I met him – he's just made me feel comfortable. People referred to us as being friends, but I don't really know what that means. People call Jase and I friends but Jase is just friendly too _everyone. _People also call the soulless ginger and me friends. I may not know what friends are but I know that she ain't one. I guess Lily is the closest thing to a friend I have, but he's family. That's different.

When I got to his house, I had to change my finger into the shape of his key to get in (Ha – that Luna chick clearly didn't know that I could do that). I close the door quietly and hobble over to his bed, he had begun to slide off me and I had to lean way over on one side to keep him from falling. When I get there I try sliding him off of me. It didn't work as planned. He took me down with him and I end up trapped under his body. It was pissing me off but I felt my eyes grow heavy. The sleep from last night couldn't really count as sleep – I was too busy being tortured. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep. You know, it's surprisingly comfortable like this.

**Felix's POV**

I don't wanna get out of bed. It's really comfortable right now. The blankets are excepting me as one of their own. My pillow is really soft too. It's warm and its steady breathing is really calming. Pillows don't breath. Oh who cares? I'm comfy. "Mmmhhn." Oh, now my pillow groans and snuggles close to me. That's a nice touch. I slide my arms around my pillow and pull it close to me. It's like a teddy bear. Maybe I got a teddy bear and just forgot about it. It smells nice. I burry my nose deeper into the softness. Ahh… so comfy. "What time is it?" A low soft voice bubbles out in a yawn. I open my eyes to view my magic talking teddy bear pillow – that is not a pillow. That is Cali Redfox.

I look to my window and notice the darkness outside. "I think it's night." She stretches out before relaxing back into the covers. I begin to snuggle back in before I realize my face was shoved into her stomach. "How did, this, happen?"

"I got trapped under your sleeping body and was too lazy to find a way out." Now that – ladies and gentlemen – is an answer. I slide my hands away from her body and scoot back a few inches. Her answer didn't explain how we got in such a position under the covers, but I didn't feel like interrogating her. She snuggled into the blanket and yawn again. I wonder if she realizes how completely different of a person she is acting like right now. Maybe she's sleep talking?

"Are you asleep again?"

"Mmmhhn, no…" I heard light snores from her side of the bed. She was asleep. I should probably take her home so her dad doesn't kill me. Who am I kidding he would kill me anyway. Fuck it. I'm going back to sleep.

…

That was some good sleep man. At some point I had started using Cali as a pillow again, but whatever. It's the morning again, the warm light streaming onto our faces. I remove my hands from the hold I had around her stomach and stretch. That girl is still asleep. I guess I'll make breakfast before I wake her up. I need to go on a job; the punishment has been lifted so it would be good to just go on one that's 100,000 jewel so I can pay off my hut and then have extra left over to get things for the hut. I wonder what job I'll pick – will it be a monster or just helping someone out? Oh I wouldn't get 100,000 jewel to just help someone out. Uggghhh. This whole work for your living thing is a pain. I grab a pan and start cooking bacon, then I grab some eggs to whip up. Mira showed me how to make scrambled eggs so now is a good of time as ever to try it out. Besides, if Cali doesn't like it I can just feed her the scrap metal behind the hut. I should wash it first though; I don't know if you can get sick from eating dirty iron but I don't feel like finding out.

I finished up breakfast about a half hour later and Cali woke up just in time to be served. Figures. "I don't have a table so I guess we can eat in the bed."

"No shit."

"No shit what?"

"You don't have a table. Whoa." I placed the plate in Cali's hands and watched as those crimson eyes grew wide.

"You like what you see?" She ignored me as she began shoveling food into her mouth. I'm surprised she didn't choke at the speed she was eating at. I finished about three minutes after her, handing her the plate to take to the sink.

"What?"

"I cooked you clean. Isn't that how it works?"

"I'm not doing your shit." She looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Oh, I am so sorry your majesty. Please let me take your dish – I would be so honored." She rolled her eyes at me as I took her plate. I could have sworn that was how it worked but she probably wouldn't have done it even if that was how it worked. I washed the dishes and turned back to her. I half expected her to have left – her dad's gotta be pissed right about now – but she was still sitting on my bed criss cross apple sauce. She really did look silly in her pajamas. I started to laugh and she glared at me. I think she read my mind because she looked down at her clothes and then looked back at me even angrier. I laughed harder and walked back to her. "So are you gonna leave?"

"You kicking me out?"

"If I don't Gajeel will."

"He left on another job yesterday."

"Oh. What about Lily?"

"He wanted to go since the town it's located at is known for their kiwi farms." Kiwi farms. Lovely.

"But don't you want to leave?" She ran a hand through her hair – holy crap is it tangled, I need to fix that. I crawl over the edge of my bed and grab the brush I bought. I hadn't even used it yet.

"I don't fucking kno-"Cali stopped mid-sentence when I started brushing her hair. She slowly turned her to look at me. "Da fuck you doing?" I ignored her and kept brushing. I may never brush my hair – but it doesn't get tangled. A bonus of having dirt in your hair. Something just bugged the hell out of me when I saw how tangled it was. It was like something yelled at me 'fixed dat shit'. So that's what I was doing. I noticed that she had the ribbon she always tied it with tied around her wrist.

"What's with the orange ribbon anyway?" Cali froze as I asked the question. She shook her head and mumbled 'nothing'.

"Sensitive subject, got it." Her shoulders relaxed as I said this, a slight smile on her face.

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to say that his is probably the last "fluff" chapter for a while. I might not post as much during the week because of school but I'll make up for it on the weekends. Thanks for putting up with me. **


	24. - circus? part one

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 25**

"HAVE YOU HEARD? OH MY GOD I WANT TO GO. TATSU WE ARE GOING! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MANLY!" It was round 10 in the morning and I had just stepped into the guild. Emma was barely one foot from Tatsu yelling in his ear and he just smiled and nodded at her.

"I think you forgot to mention what you are talking about."

"Oh, well there's a CIRCUS. I DON'T KNOW WHERE BUT THERE IS A CIRCUS AND WE HAVE TO GO." Emma was bouncing around uncontrollably. They continued to mumble to themselves about the whereabouts of this 'circus' she spoke (yelled) of. For the billionth time, they look like a couple the way they act. Every time I see them they are close together and talking and doing everything together. I sit at the Cana-less bar and sigh.

"You know you have no right to think that." Hunh. I look up and see Mira smiling happily as always.

"You do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Trust me, everyone has looked at them like that at least once. I think they would be adorable together – they are already absolutely adorable now too. I would get them together but Elfman made me promise no match making with his daughter." She made a pouty face before going back to drying off mugs.

"Wait, why do I have no right to think that?"

Mira turned around with a guilty look, like she had spilled some beans. Oh no. "Well you and Cali are… uh… never mind."

"What are you saying Mira?"

"Stace showed everyone pictures… of… you two looking awful close." That bitch. I think I understand Cali's hatred now. It's just pictures. No – there death certificates.

"When's Gajeel getting back?"

"In two weeks or so. Don't be mad Felix, you two looked cute. Cali looked mad but she was blushing and you just looked at her like… aww soooo cuteeee." Dear god. I need to get away from this basket case. Mira had both hands on her cheeks and was wiggling around and cooing. Do these people not understand how badly I am going to die? They don't. I get out of my seat to bump into something. I look from left to right – then I look down. There she was. Cali had heard everything. I'm dead. Bye cruel world, I will miss you – probably.

"CUNT FACE GINGER SLUT BIG TIT BITCH. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU." Cali turned away from me before going into a rampage. Anyone who got in her way to 'calm' her down got thrown halfway across the guild hall. After a few minutes of this Stace popped her head out from one of the tables – one of the remaining tables that hadn't been blown to pieces, and began her walk toward Cali. She had the pictures in her hand just waiting to show her. Cali ripped them from her hands and looked at them. She stared at them. No one made a single move while she stood staring. Minutes passed without anyone allowing themselves to breath before she shoved them in her pocket and kicked Stace through the ceiling. No joke. There is a Stace shaped hole in the roof now. Another one was made when she came back down into a punch. Their fight was a big blur that everyone eventually ignored but the gist of it was this.

Stace: Punch. "How dare you kick me for taking free pictures of you and your sweetheart!" Punch, kick, slash of black sword.

Cali/me: "SWEETHEART?"

Cali: Iron scales, punch, chainsaw slash, kick. "He is not my sweetheart. You are just some bitch messing with the wrong chick. Die in hell." Kick, punch, punch, slash.

Stace: Punch, block, kick, kick, slash, slash, slash, block, slash, block, block, block, slash. "I'm already there if you're here." Block, kick.

Cali: Block, slash, punch, block, punch. "It must be hell since you got short shit hair."

Stace: Kick. "MY HAIR IS NOT SHIT. YOUR'S IS SHIT. JUST LOOK AT IT." Slash, block, punch, slash, slash, punch, armor change, gauntlets, punch, block, block, punch.

Cali: Punch, block. "I HAVE LOOKED AT IT AND IT IS SEXY, LONG AND BRUSHED UN-LIKE YOUR SHORT, RED, TANGLED SHIT STACKED." Punch, slash, punch, block.

Cali/Stace: "BITCH!" Punch.

The two of them continued insulted each other's features. I don't understand how it got to – noses? – But it seems that they are in their own world at this point. Tatsu's father Natsu walked in and tried to get in there fight but got punched across the room before he even came close. Then he complained about needing to fight Erza's daughter. Tatsu's mother Lucy just held him by the collar and told him that fighting teenagers would be pointless. Jase's father Gray then joined in on this conversation. He stated that he wished Jase fought more. Natsu then laughed at him and said that all Ice brains were wimps. This resulted in them fighting just like Stace and Cali were. Lucy sighed and talked to Wendy. Gray got thrown into the middle of the girls fight, getting torn to pieces in the meantime. It was now a four person fight. They threw insults everywhere ranging from stupidity of the others to the ugliness of them. About a half hour of this went by before Erza walked through the doors. Gray, Natsu, and Stace seized fighting right away. Cali just yelled at them for being wimps and that Erza was nothing to be afraid of. He. He. Big mistake.

I dragged the half dead Cali away from the guild in hopes of salvaging the guild hall itself. Do not pick fights with Erza Scarlet. Got it. Cali stood up and shook off before falling into step with me. "Where are we going?"  
>"We are talking a walk around town until it is safe to go back to the guild. Then I am getting a job – BY MYSELF." I nodded in agreement with my statement.<p>

"That's stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't strong enough to go on a higher paying job. You don't even know how to fight with your magic properly."

"Whaaat!"

"You fight fine without using magic, but you suck with it. You need to multitask with your stupid magic dumbass."

"I fight just fine."

"You've never used your magic this much hunh dumbass."

"Jeez, leave me alone." Cali rolled her eyes in annoyment. Did she really think I used it that much? Of course I can't fight with it. I only used it to hide from people chasing me. Cali took a turn and I followed her not thinking much of it. After a few minutes of silence we found ourselves in a construction site. At least I think it is. Nothing was built yet but the area had been cleared and was just a wasteland of dirt – oh. You sneaky bitch.

"Show me what you can do."

"No."

"You don't have a fucking choice." Cali changed her arms and legs into iron scales and began attacking me. I ran like hell. She continued to attack as she yelled for me to do something. I didn't have a choice. I slammed my foot and slid it counter clockwise. Soon my entire body was underground. "That's fucking stupid. Told you that you can't fight with it."

I pulled myself above ground from the torso up, leaving just my legs in the dirt. "Shut up yo-"

A paper slammed onto my face, stopping me mid insult. I pulled the paper off my face and look at it. It was a flyer for a… circus? "Dumbass what is it?" Cali ripped the flyer out of my hand and looked at it. "A circus?"

"Emma said something about a circus. Where is it?"

"Doesn't say." She drops the flyer on the floor before walking off.

"Where are you going?" I heave myself out of the dirt and grab the flyer before the wind takes it away again. I jogged after her without an answer. She might have answered but I didn't notice. I was too focused on this flyer.

Who promotes a circus without saying where it is?


	25. - circus? part two

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 25 (part two)**

Who promotes a circus without saying where it is? I don't know but I do know that this suspicious. I just have this uneasy feeling in my stomach. Maybe it was just my breakfast – I don't cook often after all. But this is different.

I arrived at the guild an hours later after following Cali around aimlessly. Apparently she was going home using the 'long way'. _Heah_. I've barely been living in this town for two weeks and out of those two weeks I either was having my ass kicked somewhere else or in the guild. Did she really expect me to have an easy time going back to the guild? Must have since she was there eating some iron when I got to the guild. She looked at the clock before giving a quiet chuckle. _Heah. _It's better to just ignore the giant – or should I say tiny – pain in the ass. I decide to walk around and look for Emma and Tatsu. They seemed excited about the circus so maybe they would want the flyer. I couldn't find them. "What'cha looking for Felix?"

I turn to see Jase standing behind me. "Did Emma and Tatsu leave?"

"I believe so, their parents said they weren't grounded anymore so they grabbed a request and bolted out of here. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Okay."

"May I ask why you're looking for them in the first place, if it isn't a bother?" You know, pissed off Jase is a complete an utter horror compared to regular Jase. I would have never in a million years guessed that he could act like that. Yet another reason he should be on the 'do not fuck with' list of mine.

"I found this flyer for a circus. It doesn't say where it is but Emma seemed really excited about going to a circus." Jase took the paper out of my hand – mumbling sorry while doing so – and looked it over. He wobbled over to the job board and pulled a request down, then began comparing the two flyers. I he wobbled back to me and I met him in the middle. "What is it?"

"I had seen a request talking about a circus. It seems no one can figure out where it is, but those who do have memories that last a life time. Here look." Jase handed me the flyers and I looked at them. He was right, someone had requested that we find out where the circus was. AND THE REWARD IS 200,000 JEWEL.

"Okay then, I'll take this one. Mira, I'm taking the circus one!" I here an 'okay' get yelled back from direction and I turn around to start my job. Jase is still staring at the flyers in a funny way though.

"May I join you on this request?" Hunh? He wanted to come with me? It doesn't seem dangerous so it's not like I'm going to need some muscle. I mean 100,000 jewel will still leave me enough money to pay off the hut, but then I would only have a 1,000 for other stuff. I could go on another as soon as I get back but it would be nice to chill for a day or two. I guess he can come, I just don't get why he wants to come.

"Sure." I throw the reply to him over my shoulder as I continue to start the job. He repeats 'thank you' about a hundred times as he jogs up to me. Knowing my luck, something will definitely go wrong. So that's a good reason for having Jase come along. Eventually I'll be able to fight better than all of them but for the mean time its seniority rules. Uh, where exactly am I going though? I didn't think about where I would find out where the circus is. Or how. How would I do that? Uggghhh let's just go to my house for now. It'll be quieter than in the guild. I look down at the flyer for the circus again. Wait a fucking second. It's a goddamn riddle. It says:

_What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?_

_What goes round and round the wood but never goes into the wood?_

_It's been around for millions of years, but it's no more than a month old. What is it?_

_When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing._

_For welcome to a world where curiosity is lived out and dreams are seen. Come to the circus soon – before five little dreams expire._

Those bastards want us to do riddles. That has to be it. Why else would you put those words upon that paper for the whole world to see? Oh god, I'm starting to sound like a riddle. If we're going to figure these out, we'll need resources. The guild may have them – but I can think of one place that will have even more. "Felix, may I ask where we are going?"

"A place of many books."

It had been four hours, and we hadn't found a damn thing. It had also been four hours of being in Cali's house without her knowing. Jase flipped out when I went to enter the house – he gave me a lecture on how rude it was to trespass. He shut up when I told him that he should tell Cali that. The door had been locked so I had to give myself a boost up to the window using my magic. The room the window was connected to has carpet, but it also has rugs everywhere. There was a queen sized bed that looked like it had never been made a day in its life and several books shelves stuffed far past the limit. At least it wasn't as bad as the living room. I wonder if Jase has seen this place before, oh his reaction it going to be great. The window was open so I pulled myself inside doing a minor back flip onto the bed. Oh boy this bed is comfy. Ahh, I could just fall – nope. No falling asleep, I have a job to do. I roll of the bed and walk to the door when I notice something. Three or four books where actually opened up on the floor. It was in a corner as if someone had decided that reading there with a punch of pillow was better than in the bed. So someone in this house actually reads? I'm legitimately surprised right now. I want to go over and see what books the person was reading but I know that Jase is probably having a panic attack outside since I'm taking so long. I open the door and run down the stairs. When I open up the front door, my accusations where confirmed. Jase was looking around with his hands sticking out. He probably would have attacked anyone who even walked by the damn place. He ran into the house when he noticed that I had opened the door. He stopped mid-run. His jaw dropped about a thousand feet when he saw the books. "You weren't kidding when you said 'a place of many books'." I was about to give a cocky reply when I saw the look on his face. It was like he knew that this books existed but he just didn't think that they would be here. I don't know why he gave that look but it told me to keep my mouth shut.

Now it was four hours later, about a hundred books deep, and not a single fucking hint came up. Either we are both stupid. Or these aren't riddles and they're just fucking batshit. "Felix." I mean seriously, couldn't you give actual fucking hints? This isn't even fair. "Hey Felix…." If you want people to come to your show then you fucking tell them where it is. At least the fucking cannibals had enough decency to tell us where they were. "FELIX." How are they gonna keep up sales? They don't that's what. They can't if they don't tell us where the fuck they ar- OWW. "Felix, someone's opening the door!" Uggghhh what? What does he want? Oh, Cali has joined us. Wait. Cali. Shit.

"I can explain…." Steam literally came out of her ears and nostrils as Jase ditched me for his own life. She picked me up by my hair and pulled me up to her.

"What. The. Fuck." Cali pulled one arm back to rocket a punch at me.

"Wait! You couldn't hurt me!"

"Fucking dumbass!" Ouch. I'm pretty sure she just broke my nose again. Seriously. Ouch.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to figure out these riddles. If they even are riddles…." I handed her the flyer and she took it. She read over it several times before stepping over me – which I had to move for her to do, those stupid short legs – and grabbing a book from a shelf. She opened it and sat on the floor next to me. She flipped through to certain pages before leaving the flyer on the floor and going over to the stairs to grab another book. She opened that one up to certain pages, stacking the book on top of the already opened one in her hand. She stumbled over to several other book shelf repeating the process. By the time she sat down again – she had about ten books and a pair of red glasses on. The glasses had wings on the side of them, they must have been magic glasses because she began reading all the books from page one to 1,000 in record time. I pushed all the books I had pulled out away so she could spread out a little more. While still reading on her all fours, she mumbled something to herself in another langue. She lifted and arm and it shot out to grab a scroll. She read that to. I tried reading over her shoulder but she was going too fast. She was also reading in different langues. Langue's that were clearly forgotten they were so old. After ten minutes or so, Jase tip-toed his way back. He sat next – behind really – me and watched her in amazement. I turned my head slightly, not taking my eyes off of Cali, to whisper to Jase. "Did you know she was smart?" Jase just nodded his head very slowly, informing me that he did not expect this at all.

"The letter M is in minute once, twice in moment, and never in a thousand years!" She shouted this information out to no one in particular, startling Jase and me. So they are riddles, and the first answer is M. Jase got up and walked to the kitchen – I think he's making food – but I had to stay and watch Cali.

"You're something else you know that?" Cali continued reading and figuring out the riddles. I didn't think she would hear me since she was so engrossed in the books, but she cracked a small smile – even if it only lasted five seconds.

Another five or ten minutes passed, Jase had finished making some sort of snack and was walking out of the kitchen with it on a tray when Cali shouted another answer. "What goes round and round the wood but never goes into the wood? Bark! Tree bark goes round and round the wood but never goes into the wood!" Jase flipped out when she yelled out, causing him so flip all the food onto himself. Salsa and chips. Jase looked like he might cry when he saw that his salsa was spilled all over himself. He must have tried really hard. He just cleaned up and walked back into the kitchen to start over. Poor Jase.

So our answers so far are M and tree bark. How the hell are those supposed to be hints? Uggghhh. Maybe I should help Cali. She maneuvered around to another book, sticking her ass in my face. As nice as her butt is, I don't really need it in my face right now. Risking my well-being, I move it out of the way. She didn't seem to notice. Good. Jase did though. For the second time in a row, Jase had salsa all over him. Yet again, I must say – Poor Jase. He walked back into the kitchen, a sad aura surrounding him. Cali shook her head in disappointment – oh crap so she did notice something! She maneuvered back around her face right by me now. "The moon! It's been around for millions of years, but it's no more than a month old. What is it? It's the moon!" Letter M, tree bark, and the moon. Yes, because those are helpful hints. "Riddle? The last riddle is for riddle."

"So we need to find an entire circus from the letter M, some tree bark, and the moon. Not to mention another riddle! Oh boy." I laid back and sighed. This is annoying. Not only do I have to split the reward three ways now, but I don't even know how long it will take to even figure this out. UGGGHHH.

"Maybe the last riddle is riddle because then the hints are another riddle."

I shot back up to face her. "The letter M, tree bark, and the moon."

"Moon must stand for moonlight or something like that."

"The letter M must stand for something, or be a symbol."

"Tree bark could mean forest."

"Like a specific tree in a forest!"

"A tree with the letter M carved into it!"

"A tree with the M that can only appear when the moon shines!"

"WE GOT IT!" Yes, we figured it out! Money here I come! That riddle wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. YES!

_Clash! _Cali and I looked over to find Jase, for the third time in an hour, with his salsa spilled all over him. But why did he do it this time, what scared him – oh. Cali and I were hugging. I had her face shoved into my chest and she had her hands balled into the back of my shirt. Oh. We let go quickly. "I take it that we figured it out?" Cali and I nodded. "Then let's do this."

Yes Jase, let us find this goddamn circus.


	26. - Mun Shi Swamp

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 26**

Everything was going swell. Cali, Jase, and I cheered in happiness as we made our way back to the guild for dinner. When we arrived the guild was in mid party. Inu and his mother were drinking from a couple of barrels happily, Juvia applauded Gray's choice in underwear, Erza was eating an entire strawberry cake by herself, Natsu and Lucy sang drunken songs with a blue-flying cat, Elfman was rolling on the floor getting tickled by Mira and a girl named Lisanna, Emma and Tatsu jumped from table to table playing tag. Let's just say that everyone was doing something widely fun. Even that girl Luna laughed and drank with Inu and Cana, laughing even louder as she set random illusions upon drunken wizards. The original plan was to go to the guild library and look at maps – but that plan was long forgotten the second we stepped into the guild. Wizards I hadn't even met yet pulled me into a conga line. Jase retreated under a table, presumably the one with Stace. Cali shrugged her shoulders and wandered off to eat some iron.

By about midnight everyone was passed out in a heap of people. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes as I crawled out from under a flipped over table. Where is Cali? We probably shouldn't have stayed and partied. Not that Cali stayed apparently. Where is Jase? Oh – hehe. I saw Jase's feet sticking out from under one of the right side up tables. When I stepped closer I saw another pair of feet wrapped around one of his legs. I kneeled down to get a better look. Jase was comfortably asleep with Stace cuddled against him. He keeps saying she's shy but it sure doesn't look like it right now. I'll wake him up after I find Cali. Some of the floor boards got pulled up last during the party allowing dirt to wiggle between my toes. I love that sweet sensation – back to Cali! The dirt is vibrating just a tad, so someone is walking around in the guild. It's coming from the library. I walk toward the library to find a world in turmoil. Maps, tons of them, were thrown everywhere. Scrolls about maps were hanging of the staircase. Jeez – remind me to not leave her alone. I walk over to where Cali plopped herself down. "You find anything yet?"

"It's a tree in a swamp. That's just fucking annoying." She threw the map at me and laid back with a thud. The map had a red circle around a place called _Mun Shi Swamp_. "Why the fuck is a circus in a place with such a name? I mean – Moon Death? Fucking annoying."

"Are you sure it's this place?"

"I cross searched for places with trees and receives lots of moonlight. A swamp tree is still a tree, and _Mun Shi Swamp _receives so much moonlight that it's in the damn name. Only place with more trees and more moonlight is Galuna Island and no circus would risk going there." She pulled the flyer for the circus out of her pocket and made a face.

"Good Job Cali." Jase had woken up at some point and was now standing behind me. He smiled brightly and looked at the stairs. "Stace you should join us. It'll be fun!" Whoa, I didn't even notice Stace. She was sitting at the top of the stairs watching us. Cali rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Just because that whore is your chew toy doesn't mean she can come." Stace jumped over the railing and began fighting with Cali. I took some steps back and salvaged the map and flyer.

I really don't want to spilt the reward four ways but there isn't any actually good reason for her not to come. Cali can just suck it up. I turn to Jase who is currently face palming. "She can come."

Jase looked up and smiled. He stuck a hand out and put Cali in a water lock. Boy did it piss her off. "I think we should get a move on then."

…

Mud. Everywhere. It's muddy heaven. I love swamps, just love them. It had been an entire day of traveling before we got to this glorious place. Never have I ever wanted to kill Cali as much as I did on that train ride. She puked on me four times. Four! Now I am in a wonderful world of mud and nature. All is forgiven. I am at peace. I could die happy here. "Earthland to Felix, where's the fucking flyer?" Oh – oh, okay back to reality.

"Here." I handed Cali the flyer and she ripped it from my hands. Polite as always. She looked it over and smelled it before walking straight. This was the process we had decided on. Use Cali as a blood hound while Stace, and me made marks to indicate where the circus was. Jase was making marks on a plain grid-map we bought. His job was to make a map for the client. Stace was carving an arrow into a tree when she yelled 'GET DOWN'. Jase, Stace, and I dropped to the floor. A Serious of real arrows came shooting at us. Cali kept her focus on the flyer as she used her iron scales. Every arrow just bounced off her. Lucky. When the arrows stopped the three of us got up. "What the hell was that?"

"Someone's been following us. Didn't you notice?" Really Cali.

Stace turned to her, a scary aura radiating from her. "And you didn't think to mention it?"

"Why should I? You guys should have noticed." Jase and I held Stace back from killing Cali. Didn't end well for us. Stace knocked us out in a matter of seconds and stormed after Cali. We thought she was going to punch her when her fist stopped an inch from her face. Cali turned her gaze to her for a second. "What?"

"You said there was four riddles."

What is she talking about? "Stace there is four riddles, and Cali figured them out already."

Jase stood up and walked over, I followed his lead. Jase placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stace why are you asking that?"

"For welcome to a world where curiosity is lived out and dreams are seen. Come to the circus soon – before five little dreams expire. Five dreams expire? It's a time limit you idiots." I looked over Cali's shoulder and read the line Stace just recited.

"Holy Crap. She's right." Jase nodded in agreement. He opened his mouth to say something before placing us all in a water lock. The water lock had air, allowing us to breath and talk. None of us dared talk though. We were too busy watching the black fog roll over us. When the fog faded away, it revealed the moon. The moon was large that I felt like I could touch it. Every tree in the swamp exposed a glowing _M_. Jase let us out of the water lock and we began looking around. Everything was illuminated with blue moonlight. _Mun Shi Swamp _was truly a perfect name for this place. I was so absorbed with the swamp that I almost didn't hear the rustling bushes. Almost. I raised my hands, pulling one into a right angle and another in straight fist. I heard more rustling and I crossed my arms and punched outward. Mud shot out of the ground throwing a man at my feet. Cali, Jase and Stace all turned around at the sound of moans. Hehe, I noticed something before them. Now is not the time to be proud of yourself Felix, FOCUS! I kicked the man slightly, rolling him onto his back. He was long and spindly – clad in a stripped skin suite and a unibrow. "I'm guessing you're the welcoming crew."

The man groaned some more before looking up at us. A really creepy smile spread across his face. His thin lips seemed to literally stretch from ear to ear. He stood up in the most irregular fashion. He set his feet flat and his body slowly moved into the position he aimed for. It looked as if his bones were jelly. "Welcoming crew? You could call me that laddy." He kissed the tip of one of his long fingers before tapping me on the chin. I wiped away at my chin quickly, with no result. He began laughing as the others backed up. What did he put on my chin? No matter how many times I rub at it, it still feels cold and wet.

"What did you fucker do!" I look from him to the others. He continued laughing as Jase splashed water at my face. It didn't help. "JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS!"

"Laddy, you look awful pretty. That's what." He slipped behind a tree. I ran after him but he was out of sight.

"Jase what is on my fucking face?" I turned slowly. Someone needs to just fucking tell me already.

"It's jelly."

Oh how I wish it was jelly. Just plain old jelly. Not magical exploding jelly. Cali, Jase and Stace ran for cover when my chin began glowing. Next thing I know it that it's raining mud and my face somehow survived a bomb. I stood up and slashed a hand out – forcing all the falling mud to return to the ground. I walked onward. Jase apologized about a million times and Stace attempted to reassure that we would catch him. She said she would share a muffin with me when we kicked his ass. Cali just pulled the flyer back out and continued her job. As if nothing happened. Oh I'll get him. Yes-yes, I will get him. We continued onward, no longer marking trees or the map. Not like the circus would be here long enough for the client to come anyway. Everyone – but Cali – was more concerned in what the HELL was going on here. Finally the sight we had searched for appeared before us. Laughter and gibberish echoed from a large black tent.

And now, we enter the circus.


	27. - crystal ball

**Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 27**

My blood curdled at the sight of this so called circus. The large black tent stood before us – daring us to enter. It won't end well if we enter. I know that. They know that. Yet here we are, taking the final step into the circus.

At least the inside was better than the outside. Stadium seating with a large ring in the middle, it looked just as a circus should. Except not a soul was in sight. Laughter and gibberish rolled into my ears. Something was here. Someone is here. I just have no fucking clue where. "This is so freaking STUPID! Let's just find that asshole and LEAVE!" I really don't want to stay here.

"Welcome to Mysterious Circus young ones! Please take your seats – the show's about to begin!" Well shit. A second ago we were standing at the entrance. Now we are seating in the seats watching a short man greet us. He wore a tall (taller than him) top hat and a rainbow suite. I'm guessing he's the ring master.

I looked over to the others. Jase was smiling happily and Stace was shrinking into her seat. Cali looked straight at the ring master, not a hint of trust in her eyes. "Why is your circus to fucking hard to find?" Again with the manners Cali.

The ringmaster looked physically hurt by her course langue. His eye twitched as a smile spread across his face. "A young lady shouldn't use such words, please refrain from speaking for the rest of the show. Now," – He snapped his fingers, suddenly Cali's mouth was taped over. She couldn't pull it off. She couldn't even cut it. – "please welcome our first performance of the night! Queen Gustavo!" Gustavo? Isn't that a male name? The lights went dim and a single spotlight focused on a seat across the stadium. Large feather fans were covering someone, then they revealed that someone. A bearded lady. I get the name now.

"_Lalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaa! _Oh what beautiful children! Especially youuuuuuuuu my dearrrrrrrrr!" She pointed her finger at Jase. "Would you please assist meeeeeeeee?" Her long beard grew longer and shot over to our side of the stadium. The tip formed a hand and reached out to Jase. He looked weary but he took the hand anyway. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Joyyyyyyyyy! What is your nameeeeeee b-e-a-utiful boy?"

"Jase."

"Jasey dearrrrrrrrr! Come down to the ring Jasey, we will perform the dance of dances!" The hand pulled Jase down to the ring and Gustavo met him in the middle. "Boys and girls, youuuuuuuuu will now witness the beauty of trueeeeee danceeeeee!" Gustavo's beard spilt into two arms and wrapped themselves around Jase. Her real hands took his and they began to do the salsa with no music but the hums bubbling out of her. Jase kept a smile on his face. Somehow he was still being polite – even after her beard squeezed his butt. I looked over to Stace and Cali. Cali was still trying to get the tape off and Stace was seething with rage. She went to stand up when the seat grabbed her, pulling her back down. Belts wrapped around her stomach, legs and arms keeping her in place. Jase looked up just as this happened. Even from here – you could see a vain pop.

"LET GO YOU OLD HAG!" Bye-bye mister nice guy, welcome back mister kill everything. Water came shooting out of his body. Gustavo was blown off of him and slammed into the seat she came from.

"YOUUUUUUUU LITTLE BRATTTTTTTT!" Her beard came down at him with a thousand punches. Jase put up a shield of water but it didn't hold up. He was pounded into the floor. That didn't stop him though. He got back up yelling 'Water Slicer'. Sheets of water shot out and cut half of the arms off the beard. Gustavo screamed and her rage became even more visible. Her beard grew even larger and Jase kicked up the water a notch. Right was there attacks were about to make contact a bunch of clowns came running through the ring with a blank billboard. When they left, Jase and Gustavo were nowhere to be seen.

"JASE!" Stace screamed for him, but no answer came. Cali and I tried getting out of our seats to get him. We were just tied in like Stace. This pissed Cali off even more. I noticed trying to yell something before the edge of the tape glowed that silvery purple. It was even holding her roar back. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" Stace was seriously losing it. Rage radiated from her and she tried reequipping. A large axe appeared above her head. "WHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM?" She sent the axe flying. It disappeared behind the seats. The ringmaster walked back to center ring calmly.

"Young ones, you just must calm down. Your friend was being rude so we showed him the way out. If you keep yelling and being disrespectful than I will have to show you out myself. Now, for our next performance! He's big, he's stoic, and he's strong! The Strong Man!" Fog rolled into the ring and the lights went out just as before. The spotlight returned to center ring were a man stood. He was huge. At least 9 feet tall. His muscles looked like inflated balloons. His head was shinier than Gajeel and Cali's iron. He opened his small eyes and clapped. The sound seemed to shake our seats. He did a back flip before raising the large dumbbell. It said 10,000 pounds on each side - Holy shit. Talk about a strong man.

"You call that heavy? I've lifter ten times that!" What the hell are you doing Stace? She tilted her head to the side slightly and grinned. That grin sent shivers up my spin. I looked back to the strong man to see his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Are you calling me stupid girl?" Oh. OHHHHH.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Come down. I prove that I am the only strong man out here!" You're a smart one Stace. The belts released Stace and she made her way to center ring. She reequipped on her way down – suddenly bikini clad. Of all the armor she must have stored up, she picks a damn bikini. Well, she's a lot more developed than Cali. That's beside the fact! The strong man place the dumbbell on the ground and backed up with a smile. Stace stood in front of the dumbbell and took a bow. She placed her hands on the bar, took a deep breath, and lifted. She raised the dumbbell high above her head and smiled proudly. Not only did the strong man's jaw drop but so did mine. Cali just scoffed and sat back. Stace put the dumbbell back down and faced the strong man. "You cheated. CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER!" He picked up the dumbbell and threw it at her. She dodge and summoned her sword. The sword was about as big as him, so it's definitely a fair fight. She took to a stance and urged him on. The strong man charged Stace and she simply jumped over him. He slashed at him and he yelled in anger. He chased her around the ring throwing attack after attack at her. Stace dodged every one. She was stalling though. She didn't care about hurting him, she was waiting for the clowns to appear again. They did exactly as she wanted a moment later. Now Stace and the strong man were nowhere to be seen. I really hope she knows what she's doing. Who knows where the clowns take them.

The ringmaster appeared for the third time. "Now, now. All of you young ones just do not know what common courtesy is. Please refrain from any disrespectful or insulting actions during your next performance." The stadium went dark. "Shrouded in mystery. Is she from this world? Or is she from a world over yonder? No one knows the story behind the power. The power is something only lucky souls witness. Behold – the Power of Madame Thereon!" A purple glow came from the ring, illuminating the tent. An old woman sat with a small table, a crystal ball placed in the middle. A low hum came from her as she raised her hands. Slowly, she placed a hand on the crystal as the other pointed at Cali. She twirled her finger and I noticed that a piece of Cali's hair was being lifter up. The old lady snapped her finger and a strand of Cali's hair was ripped from her scalp. Cali's eyes grew wide with curiosity. The long strand floated to the old lady's hand. She lifter her other hand and pulled the strand straight before laying it across the crystal ball. Her humming grew louder as her hands hovered above the hair and crystal. The strand began to glow a soft hue of blue. The color grew darker and dark before the color red splattered across the hair. Madame Thereon howled. The crystal ball glowed brighter and brighter until all I saw was white. Then, a story played out before my eyes.

_Today is so pretty. Everyone in the guild is so happy. I love this. Lily's walking over here with… SMOOTHIES! "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LILY YIPEE!" He smiled brightly and handed me the green smoothie. It was a kiwi smoother with small chunks of iron in it. He put iron in it! Ima look so much like daddy! HOORAY. _

"_Where's your parents Cali?" Hunh? Where are they?_

"_I don't know? Can I have daddy's when I'm done?" Lily chuckled and ruffled my hair making it even messier. Ghehe. Where is daddy? Oh well. Ima just drink my smoothie. Life is perfect as long as I have Lily's smoothies. Lily smiled and looked behind me. I heard a laugh that I had heard before. "MOMMY!" Mommy laughed as I put my smoothie down and raised my arms up to her. She picked me up and hugged me and I snuggled my face into her soft blue hair. I heard another laugh and soon I was smooshed between Daddy and Mommy. _

"_Did Lily make you another smoothie Cali?"_

"_Yep Mommy! With iron too! Ima just like daddy!"_

"_Are you now my little dragon?"_

"_Yep Daddy! He made you one too!"_

"_Gimme!" Daddy took the other smoothie from Lily and began drinking it. He smiled and ruffled my hair the way Lily did. Mommy made a noise that made Daddy cringe. "Thank you Lily." Mommy smiled. Daddy put the smoothie on the table and pulled me onto his shoulders. Yay! Mommy, Daddy, and me walked over to Miss Mirajane. Miss Mirajane is really nice. She's really pretty too. Miss Mirajane turned around and smiled her pretty smile._

"_Hi Levy, Gajeel. Oh Cali your hair is so messed up! You little munchkin!" I giggled and she kissed me on the forehead. Daddy handed me to her and she put me on the chair by the table the adults call the bar._

"_Mira, can you watch Cali for a few days. Gajeel and I are going to take this job. Lily is leaving on a job with the other exceeds today as well." Mommy smiled at me._

"_Of course! I just love her company! It's so hard to get Emma by herself these days! All she ever does is wrestle with Tatsu! I'm going to have so much fun!"_

_Mommy thanked her and Daddy ruffled my hair again. "You be good okay Cali? I'll see if I can get a story book for you while were gone. I love you." _

"_Why do you have to go? Can I come?" Daddy made funny face and Mommy put her hand on his arm._

"_Cali sweetie, Daddy and I are going on a quest. It's far away. I don't think you want to be on a train for that long."_

_Why aren't they letting me come? "I want to come. I don't care if I have to take the stupid train. You take me on lots of quests! You just don't love me." Mommy hung her head and took a step back. Daddy bent over to me._

"_Little dragon, it will be okay. We'll be back soon. We love you so much – and nothing can change that. Even if we go on one job without you."_

"_That's right Cali, your Daddy and I will never stop loving you. You are my most precious gift and I will never stop loving you okay." _

"_Fine." Mommy pulled me into her arms and hugged me. Daddy hugged me and they left. Not before I got in their bag though. Ghehe. I said I was coming._

_A very long time passed and we went on several trains. Daddy and Mommy didn't open the bag I was in once. Yippee! One of them picked my bag up and began walking. Mommy and Daddy were talking but I didn't understand anything they said. Oh well. Quest time! Quest time! _

_Another long time passed and I was getting hungry. They finally put me down and I decided that this was the perfect time to surprise them. I opened the buttons and jumped out. Mommy and Daddy weren't there. Where did they go? I was in an old building that looked like the castle from my books. It's really cold. I want Mommy and Daddy. I should look for them. "Mommy! Daddy!" I walked in the halls calling for them. The castle shook more and more the farther I walked down this one hall. Maybe Daddy is there. He makes buildings shake a lot. There's a big door. I walked toward it. He's gotta be in there with Mommy. I'm scared. The door shook and then something crashed through it. Mommy flew backwards and crashed into me. We rolled back. "Mommy!" She moaned and looked over. Mommy's hazel eyes got really big when she saw me. She must be really happy to see me. I ran into her arms. Mommy started crying and she held me back from her. Her hair ribbon fell out of her hair. I picked it up._

"_What are you doing here Cali?"_

"_I came in the bag. Why are you crying? Where's Daddy? I'm scared." Mommy pulled me into her arms and cradled me. A giant stone came flying at us and nearly smooshed us. Daddy put it down and turned to us. His red eyes got really big when he saw me._

"_Cali."_

"_Gajeel, we need to run."_

"_Run Where?" Daddy and Mommy froze when they heard the strange man's voice. He was tall and had spikey green hair. He was smiling really big, and his smile got even bigger when he saw me. He's scary. I'm scared. "Looky here, my thieves have a little kiddie. Isn't she just the cutest?" Daddy attacked the man but the man only threw him far back into the room. Daddy hit a sharp pole. He's bleeding. I'm scared. The strange man came over to Mommy and me. Mommy used her magic but he just brushed it off. Mommy wrapped her body around me as much as she could. The man pulled her off of me and threw her back into the room. She hit a wall. He hurt her. The man reached his hands out to me and picked me up._

"_No! You hurt them. Don't touch me!" I'm scared. He's scary. I felt salty water slide down my cheeks. I'm really scared. I don't want him carrying me. He's walking back into the room. I don't want him touching me. I bit him._

"_You little fucking brat!" The man hit me and threw me to the floor. He kicked me in the tummy. He's stepping on my head. Daddy isn't moving. Mommy's screaming and crying. She's getting up. Her leg is bleeding. Mommy ran toward the man and pushed him. "There is no point in saving this brat. You can have a better one. Not that you'll live that long." He grabbed Mommy by the neck and held her up. "Are you seriously willing to give up your life for this brat?"_

"_Yes. I will give up my life if it means protecting her. I don't want to. I have to. I would rather spend the rest of my life watching her grow up. I would rather watch her and Gajeel be happy and be happy with them than die. But if my death means they will live. That she can grow up and they live and be happy. Then yes, I'm willing to give my life for her."_

"_Okay." Mommy's head was twisted. I heard a snap. The man dropped her. Mommy laid on the floor and didn't move. She's not moving. Mommy's… dead? He killed Mommy? No. I'm scared. NO. She can't be dead. NO. NO. NO. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My back hurts. Something came out of it. My arms hurt. Something came out of it. There's blood everywhere. Something went back in my back. Something went back in my arms. I hurt. The man dropped to the floor. He's not moving. He's bleeding. There's blood everywhere. It's on me. Mommy's dead. The man's not moving. Daddy is coming… I'm scared. _


	28. -Stilts

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 28**

Screams. All I can hear are her screams. A past memory fades from my vision as crimson orbs roll in. The Tape is gone. She's screaming. The belts can't hold her down. She screaming and expelling magic. Cali is losing it.

This is the Cali now. No longer the small child. But the memory still haunts her. It must have been years since it happened, and yet the memory was as if it were happening this minute. Cali watched her Mom die. That's why I haven't met her yet, she's gone. Madame Thereon cackled from center ring. She's watching the memory on repeat. She's watching Cali's pain on repeat. Cali's screaming, she's watching it on repeat with her. The louder her screams grew, the louder Madame Thereone's laughter became. Cali's huddled in a ball on the floor. Shaking. No one should go through that even once. Now she's going through it a hundred times over. "Stop!" Madame Thereon couldn't hear me over the sound of Cali's screams. I need to help her. The screams slow down. No longer as loud as they were. Slowly, they stop all together. Cali opens her eyes and looks up at me. "I don't have the magic to stop her. This is all I could do so forgive me."

I had pulled Cali into my arms. I was hugging her tightly, the way I had seen her parents do. I could feel her heartbeat slow back down to a calm rate. Her breathing became steadier against my neck. Her body had stopped shaking. "You can let go now dumbass." She was better now. Still hurting, but better. I let go of her as told and took a step back. "HEY CUNT!" All laughter seized as Madame Thereon looked up at Cali. She fainted in fear. I am not kidding. Cali was glowing with hatred and anger. Her iron scales were reflecting the deadly aura, enhancing the rage. Her nails had become iron claws and fangs were bared. To simply put it, I nearly peed myself when I looked back to her. Cali's eyes were glossy despite the act she was putting on. She's not okay.

"Well, well. Would you look at this! Asleep on the job. Oh so useless. What am I going to do with you? I know! Another performance! Mister Jelly!" The ringmaster smiled brightly as the bastard who blew me up giggled from the high wire. He threw a glob of jelly at Cali and I. I moved in the way and felt the substance stick to my back. Not a speck of it on Cali.

"I got this asshole, you get the jackass leading this freak show." Cali nodded and ran after the retreating ringmaster. I turned to 'Mr. Jelly' and felt my body get projected to the ring. Oh thank god. The ring is all dirt, that's a bonus for me. More jelly rained down upon me, some getting me. I was blown up a few more times before he gave me a break.

"Aren't you gonna fight laddy?"

"Hell yes I am." I rocketed myself upwards to the high wire. I landed on it perfectly, but I couldn't stay on it. I fell back down and jelly rained upon me for the second time.

Mr. Jelly clapped his hands together. The sound echoed through the eerily quiet tent. Suddenly the clowns came running through with stilts about 100 meters tall. He stepped onto the stilts and the clowns ran off again. "Now, are you gonna fight?"

"Two can play at the game!" I don't know why I said that in response – it just seemed right at the moment. I got up and slammed both feet onto the dirt, forming a pain of my own 100 meter stilts. I nearly fell over again but I steadied myself. He looked impressed while he threw more globs of jelly at me. I dodge (somehow) and began through rocks and boulders back at him. I really am crappy with fighting with magic. Focus Felix, focus! "What is the place really, it clearly isn't a circus."

"We are Mysterious Circus, a delightfully wonder filled place. We are indeed a circus – although many just call us a dark guild."

"What the hell is a dark guild?"

"Oh you don't know? Oh my laddy, let me catch you up. So you have your goody two shoes guilds that are approved by the magic counsel and the law and everything, then you have your fun guilds. Just because they aren't approved by the magic counsel doesn't mean there not a guild – it just means there illegal. They also tend to accept the jobs other guilds won't. Who cares, dark guilds are way better!"

"No way? Illegal guilds are not 'better'!"

"Yes they are, and as if you have a right to say whether the illegal way is wrong or not laddy!"

"How d-"

"Left some blood down there for Madame Thereon. Looky laddy!" I looked down to see the old woman had woken up. Her hands were covered in my blood and she was painting the crystal ball with it. The blood glowed a bright green before it turned black. Suddenly everything I had ever stole was being stolen again in front of my eyes. She showed the time that those kids pushed me out the window. Then what I did to them. They cried and cried, nightmares haunting them forever. I went that far just because they pushed me out a window. Stop. I don't want to see this anymore.

"STOP!" I punched Mr. Jelly hard enough for him to fall to the ground. I raised my hands in the cross position before slamming them downward. Madame Thereon and Mr. Jelly found themselves in a jam. All the dirt within the ring had turned to quick sand, slowly suffocating the two assholes. I jumped down and stood on the quick sand, completely unaffected by it. "Where did the clowns take the others?"

"That's not for us to tell laddy!" Jelly and Thereon were waist deep now. They were going to drown in the sand pretty soon.

"Tell me or die."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes. Wait I mean no!"

"Too late, speak." I made the quick sand speed up, now just their heads were sticking out. "You're gonna die."

"The boy is in Gustavo's trailer! The girl is in the clown's trailer – I think they want her to be one of them!" That is creepy as fuck. Poor Jase. Poor Stace. I stopped the progression of the quicksand and ran off in the direction that the clowns went in. "Aren't you gonna bring us out?"

"You'd just get in the way." It's not like they are gonna die from being trapped there, I wasn't going to kill them either. I was gonna leave them like that even if they didn't answer. I wanna go after Cali but I better get the others first. They'll be better help to her than I will. I wonder how they're doing right now.

**Jase's Pov**

"You really are b-e-a-utiful." Uggghhh, gross. Ever since those damn tiny clowns carried us off I've been stuck in this hag's trailer. She had me tied to a chair and was sitting on my lap. I'm surprised that the chair didn't break under her damn weight, my legs sure did. If only she hadn't tied me with freaking magical bounds. The screaming stopped a while ago, that's good. These dark guild people are going to have their butts kicked by the others. I'll help with the butt kicking as soon as I get out of this hag's place! "Oh my! Such perfectoooooo abssssss! Oh the joy of youthhhhhhh!" She ripped my shirt off and felt around. This is really pissing me off. Not only is she sitting on me, SHE WON'T STOP SINGING EVERY WORD SHE SAYS!

"Let me go please." I looked up at her and tried to make my eyes water without using magic. Fake crying is hard. She cooed and shoved my face into her chest just as my mother always does. It's not as pleasant as people say it is. Being suffocated isn't absolutely delightful. "Please let me go miss."

"Never ever, your my little play toy!"

"He's my play toy." That voice… STACE! Oh how I missed that evil murderous aura! Wait, did she say I was her play toy?"

"What do you want you ugly rat?" You old hag. HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE NOW THANKS A LOT! These bounds aren't that strong… maybe I can just… _snap! _Break them. I stood up and the old hag fell off my lap. "Good boy, attack the ugly rat!"

"Please shut your mouth." I grabbed the hag by her beard and swung her at the wall. She looked flabbergasted by my actions. Then she sent her beard flying towards me. Stace chopped off her beard. No joke, it was just a goatee now. The old hag began crying and cowering in a corner cradling her chin. "Thank you Stace, where are Cali and Felix?"

She walked out of the trailer and I followed close behind. "Don't know, I think the screaming was Felix." The screams sounded that of a girl but it's possible.

I opened my mouth to ask something else about them when I noticed what Stace was wearing. A crown made of candy, a red nose, a rainbow striped bunny suite minus the ears, and big white gloves. Not to mention the multi-colored buttons everywhere. "What happened to you?"

"I hate clowns."

"Are you not going to tell me what happened?"

"The damn clowns tried to make me their queen. I just got away when I saw you in the trailer." I nodded at her reply. If Stace didn't want to give details, then I didn't want to know the details. "Speaking of clowns – there's some now."

Uh-oh. About a hundred clowns were running toward us utterly pissed. They're only about 3 feet tall each but that doesn't keep them from being scary. Stace and I turned and hightailed it away from the colorful people. Those giant red shoes must make them faster. Are they even human? They all speak gibberish to each other and growl and stuff. Yeesh. I turned to Stace. "How badly did you anger them?"

She turned to me, "Worse than Cali." Well damn. Uh-oh, no, ahhhhhhhh! They had caught up and grabbed us. I was currently drowning in a sea of clowns and they were taking Stace farther and farther away. Uhh, WATER NEBULA! Fifty or so of the clowns got washed down the hall, the rest were carrying Stace off somewhere. "REEQUIP!" A yellow glow surrounded her before the elegant armor covered her skin. It was the one armor Erza gave her, and one of her most powerful. Her Purgatory armor was too heavy for the clowns to carry causing their knees to buckle under the weight. The large matching sword appeared in her hand as she came after them with a red rage gleaming in her eyes. Despite her appearance, the clowns were did not show fear. They all got up and ran towards… me? Stace and I stopped dead in our track as they ran up to me. The grabbed at me, getting white makeup all over my already torn shirt, and pulled me down to their height. They made a gesture as if to ask me something and the curiosity filling me pushed away all common sense as I leaned in for them to whisper in my ear. No voice came but my own as I moaned in pain. It's not every day you get stabbed in the side by a lollipop. On second thought, that might not be a lollipop. Stace's eyes grew wide as she yelled for them to get away from me. She ran towards me and pulled me into her arms. "Just breath okay, you'll be just fine."

"You should go on ahead and find the others. What if Felix and Cali got separated, who's gonna protect Felix?"

"Jeez, you're bleeding out and all you can say – back the fuck off clowns – is go find the others."

"I'm being serious. Cali will be fine by herself but Felix might get hurt." Stace's grip around my shoulders tightened. The clowns stood silent watching our conversation, they're so polite. Bastards.

"I'm being more serious, Felix will be fine. He's tougher than he knows. You're the one who got hurt." Tears started streaming down her face as my shirt became more and more blood soaked. I opened my mouth to say something when Stace's eyes grew wide and she yelped. She was higher above me than before.

"I'm still alive, why are you looking at me like that?" Her jaw dropped as she stood up. I went to stand up when I realized I didn't have legs – or a body for that matter. I was simply a puddle of water. A talking one at that. I didn't think I had the water body like my mom, we always assumed that my body was too cold for that. Okay – what does she do? Picture my body whole right? Okay, body… body… body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! SCARING ME LIKE THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" I ignored her comment and focused on my body. When I opened my eyes I saw ice in the shape of my body, then my actual body. Eww, my shirt really is covered in blood. Better take it off so I don't get sick. "IMA FUCKING KILL YOU JASE!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Seriously man."

"I'm sorry."

"OH thank god you guys are alright!" Oh good! Felix is safe! I stood up and walked over as he ran to us. Despite Stace filling up with rage as she torments the remaining clowns, she seems happy. That's good. Guess all we have to do now is find Cali.


	29. - fear

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 29**

**Felix's POV**

"Jase why are you shirtless?" I had just found Stace and Jase – a sight adorning them that was rather spectacular. Stace was in some scary looking armor with her giant sword beating the shit out of the clowns while Jase was taking off his shirt and holding his side wear a wide ride cut was.

"It was covered in blood." Okay then, I have lots of blood on my clothes and I didn't take them off but whatever. Jase walked over to Stace and grabbed her free hand. "I think they've had enough." I don't think Stace agrees with that statement but she follows him anyway. "Felix, are you okay? Where is Cali? Who did she make scream?"

The screaming. They didn't know it was Cali. Should tell them. They must be aware of that certain memory. Did they know all of it though? I won't tell them. That's Cali's business. "She went after the ringmaster. We gotta go find her." Jase and Stace nodded and we ran off to find her. Screaming. Her screams keep going through my head. She's not screaming anymore, but the screams are still there. She acted like she was fine. But she's not is she? The studs on her back, she never said how she got them. I just assumed they were genetic somehow. Her dad is an Iron Dragon Slayer after all. But now I know the truth behind them. Her magic caused it. Her emotions caused it. She was inexperienced and it didn't form right. The way those rods shot out of her small, frail body – she can't be okay. I have to find her.

"FELIX WATCH OUT!" What? Hunh – SHIT! I jump rolled out of the way of a large foot. It was a fucking clown with a candy crown. What the hell? What the hell is it with all these giant monsters and shit! Stace ran under a swooping hand and hurdled a foot to get to me. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry jeez! Why the hell is a giant clown attacking us?"

"I refused to marry him. SHIT JASE MOVE!" Jase had been running towards us – had been. One giant hand came down and grabbed him before he got to us. Let's take a second to really look at this killer clown. He's giant, wearing a yellow and pink stripped uni-tard, a giant green and white afro, a big red nose, giant red shoes, big fluffy balls on the buttons of the uni-tard, and the candy crown truly fit for a king. Not to mention he is suffocating Jase right now. I must ask – how does one even find themselves in this situation?

"It's okay guys! I got this, go get Cali!" Another question, how in the fuck is he still using his manners?

"PUT HIM DOWN YOU FREAK!" Stace yelled as she changed weapons. Instead of the giant sword and scary armor, she now had two katanas and a new set of armor. The armor was dark – but full of light. "ARMOR OF THE UNDERWORLD!" Stace jumped high into the sky and came down on the clown with full strength, slicing right across the face. Screams of pain came from the clown as it used its free hand to hold his bleeding face. The fake red nose now laid in two halves. Stace landed gracefully, mumbling a certain word for another time. The dark, Greek style armor glowed as a new set was put on. Wait – that isn't armor. That's a pair of gym clothes with shoes that look like cheetah feet. She took off towards the clown at the speed of light. Up the leg, across the chest, down the arm to Jase.

"STACE WATCH OUT!" She tried pulling him out, she really did. The clown hit her across the tent and crushed Jase in his hand. He crushed him so hard he liquefied. The clear water now dripping to the floor from the clowns – water? WATER? Jase looked like a statue of ice as he ran to Stace, his skin returning before he reached her. Growls came from the clown and I looked up to see his hand coming down upon the two of them. Before I realized what I was doing; I stood above Stace and Jase with my arms in a cross formation, just as someone once did for me. Holy damn this clown is strong. "Stace, you used too much magical energy taking part of your mom's Flight Armor. Go after Cali – Felix and I can handle this clown."

"Jase I'm fi-"

"I SAID GO." Scary Jase appeared again as he helped Stace up. She ran past the clown as fast as she could.

"So Felix, ready to finish this guy?"

"Hell yes." I pushed my arms upwards and jumped out of the way as his hand came down again. "So how we doing this?"

"I have no clue." Jase smiled – not his normal smile – as he raised his hands and yelled 'water nebula'. His water shot up to the clown's wounded face. Blood gushed everywhere as he yelled and took a swing at Jase who merely jumped above the attack. The clown stumbled backwards and began to fall.

"My turn." I dropped to the ground and felt my body submerge into the dirt. I could feel every movement on the surface – now! My body shot upwards and I stuck my left hand above me. Less than an inch before the clown hit the ground I landed a hit right in the middle of his back with my dirt gauntlets. He flew back up a few feet and I punched him several more times as the dirt sent my upwards. He screamed in pain – screaming. The screams echoed in my head, but they weren't his. Not now. I have to finish him. I brought one of my feet up and kicked him as hard as I could. He continued flying upwards as I began to fall downwards. He went through the top of the tent and I landed softly on the ground. I looked over to Jase who was shaking slightly while starring at the clown shaped hole in the tent. A shadow grew over him and he smiled that non-Jase smile again. The clown came back down and Jase moved out of the way only to jump above the fallen clown. He shot out a hurricane of water at the clown. The clown screamed in more pain – unable to protect himself anymore. That wasn't stopping Jase. Rain began pouring through the rip in the tent. He laughed as she came down on the clown with a thousand punches. "JASE HE'S DONE!" He didn't stop. Jase kept beating on the clown as he laughed and smiled. What's wrong with him – he's going mad! "JASE STOP!" He froze in place. The glazed over look slowly leaving his face. I ran over to him and pulled him away from the clown. His shaking body grew still as the rain stopped.

"Is he dead?" I looked to the clown and watched as his chest moved slowly. Jase's deep blue eyes were wide with fear.

"He's alive. Are you okay?" Jase slowly looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry if I worried you. I just got a little . . . mad." That wasn't just a little mad. "Let's find the girls, I hope they're okay." He smiled at me. The normal Jase smile was back. What came over him? Is he really okay? "Felix?" I looked to him again. "I'm fine, I promise." Jase stood up and held his hand out. I took it.

"Find the girls, got it." I smiled back at him and we ran off in the direction Stace had gone. Jase had bounced back fast, but it didn't fool me. Something had snapped. I want to press for answers but my gut keeps saying 'stay out of it and look for Cali'. I should listen to my gut. And the dirt. There were trembles, fighting was going on somewhere. "This way." I took a sharp turn and ran as fast as I could. The trembles had a pattern. Running then a thud. Someone was having their asses kicked completely one-sided. I hope Cali is the ass kicker. Or Stace.

We kept running taking a turn here and there, but it felt like we were running for hours. I couldn't tell how close the trembles were anymore. Jase was becoming worried. He flat-out rejected my suggestion to spilt up. He claimed that two is better than one. He ignored me when I said that there would be two when we found each of the girls. They aren't together. There is only one person having their ass kicked – it's a one on one fight. Stop. They stopped. Someone wasn't getting up anymore. I know where they are. I ran for the place leaving Jase behind. I kept running. It's there. Right there. I reached my swung my hand up sending a boulder to knock down the door. It was a dimly lit room completely different from the rest of the tent. Black and white tiles decorated the floor, walls and ceiling. A spotlight fell upon me as I walked farther into this bizarre room. Another spotlight fell upon someone else. The ringmaster. "Welcome young man. I have to say – you and your little friends are rather rude guests. All we wanted to do was entertain you while we stole your life savings. Now I have to punish you all personally." A third spotlight turned on. Cali. She was beaten bloody and tied up. Her small body was hanging above the ground and her eyelids laid closed over her crimson eyes. "Don't worry, she's still alive – for now."

"Screw you." Rage tore through my body; my hands curling into fists.

"Do you know what the definition of fear is young man?"

"I don't care you bastard!" I rushed him just to be thrown back into the wall. I could barely feel my legs, but I stood up anyway.

"It's an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat. That's the official definition. It doesn't seem very correct though." The ringmaster walked over to Cali ran a ringer down the side of her cheek. "I prefer to use my own little definition. Would you like to know what it is?"

"Don't touch her." I walked over to him and threw another punch. He knocked me back once again.

"Fear . . . a diverse – agonizing emotion that could pertain to anything, but that anything only defines a single person. Fear is unique to everyone per say." I ran his finger down her neck slowly.

"Stop fucking touching her."

"Do you know what that means?" His finger traveled back to her chin and his hand cupped it, pulling her ear near his mouth. "It means that everyone fears something." Screams echoed in the distance stopping me mid-punch. "One fears that she isn't strong enough." Another set of screams ran through my ears. "One fears the darkness inside of him." The floor dropped from under me and I began falling into darkness. "One fears being alone." I could still see him as his grip on Cali's chin grew stronger. "And one fears love."


	30. - mirror of darkness

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 30**

**Stace's POV**

Shit. How the heck did this happen? What kind of circus tent has built in traps? I had been running along trying to get to Cali when I heard the noise. A 'click' to a 'clack' that resulted in me being pulled upwards. I was pulled upwards then dropped into a room – a room where the walls began closing in on me. I pressed my back against one wall and put a leg up on the other trying to keep the room from crushing me. My mother good get out of this in a flash, how the hell can I not? Don't we share the same blood? Don't I even have the blood of the great wizard Jellal in me? I don't deserve to be called Yōsei no ōjo. My mother may be Titania but I'm no princess. Ahhhhhhhh dammit! I can't even keep my legs straight at this point; I'm going to get crushed. Purgatory Armor? No. Maybe I can take something from her set list again – no. Underworld – no. Don't I have anything that can increase strength? Royal Crest. . . Robe of Truth . . . no, no, no! I can barely keep the walls from crushing me. Think Stace – you've got to have something! I can't die this pitiful death, everyone will be disappointed in me. It'll just prove to everyone I'm not strong enough to be Titania's daughter. I have to get out of here. Jase, Felix, and Cali are all waiting. Think think think think think think. God Dammit! '_Jeez that was a strong punch – but mine's stronger.' _Strong punch. That's right. That's what Cali said to me the first time we met. Everyone kept sneaking up on me that day and I kept hitting someone when I flinched – she was one of the ones that I hit, and she was the only one who said it was a strong punch. Cali may have just been trying to sound cool before she started a fight, but it was the first time someone said I had a strong punch. They're all busy watching my mother be strong or complaining I'm not as strong as Titania. No one ever said I was strong before I met her. That's why I need to get out of here. I made a vow that day to be the strongest. She beat me senseless and yet I made sure she knew. _'You're rather strong aren't you?' _Jase spoke those words to me the first time we met. He had gotten caught up in Cali and I's first battle. Jase hadn't said a word to anyone the entire time he was in the guild and yet he said that to me. Cali then Jase. They both believed in me – even if one hated me and the other was just a nice person. Jase is my best friend. Cali is my best nemesis. People keep comparing me to my mother. Not those two. Cali still beats me senseless and Jase always believes in me. _'Better watch your back cause I promise you I'll have the stronger punch.' _I said that to both of them that day. I made them that promise. Now how can I have the stronger punch if I die now? I'm strong enough to get out of this. As long as I have them I'll be alright. I pushed the ceiling with all my strength as the other walls closed in. Just . . . keep . . . pushing. No. Just keep punching. I close my eyes and feel the familiar warmth crawl over my skin as I re-equip. The Miner's Gauntlets. They were my first piece of armor I ever bought for my set list. The Miner's Armor being one of the rarest Legend Armors. I haven't found anything but the Gauntlets – but they've always been my favorite in the whole set list. They give me the _strongest punch. _I pull my arm back as far as I can and punch upwards.

Maybe I did over-react a bit. My one punch obliterated the ceiling. Like no joke, I'm covered in concrete dust now because of it. What do I do now? Oh yeah – find Cali. Uhh. Where the hell do I go? God I hope they're okay. I take off running in the direction of screaming muttering to myself the entire way. "I believe in both of you too."

**Jase's POV**

It's dark. Really dark. Just a second ago I was running around looking for wherever Felix ran off to and the next thing I know it that I'm pulled into pitch black darkness. Now I'm running around for what feels like hours searching for a way out. It just doesn't end does it? I turn left and run for a while – then repeat going right. Still no light. Just darkness. Why even bother? There's clearly no way out. I should just wait until something comes after me. If I sit now, it'll save energy. Ahh, much more comfortable on the floor. I take a look around in hopes that my eyes would have adjusted to the darkness. Nope – too dark. How did I even get pulled in here? I hate darkness. I've always hated it. No, there was a time it didn't bother me. I was little – really little, and I just loved running around at night. My mom would always flip out whenever she couldn't find me, then she went into a boiling rage when she found me running around outside. I rubbed my lower back where she often got me with her water magic. One night I snuck out of the house just as I always did to run around. I was running around – it was snowing that night – when I saw those guys attacking the women. There were three of them and they were shoving the women back and forth. Finally the biggest of the three pinned her against the wall and began trying to do stuff to her. She was crying out help. They were laughing and enjoying it. I didn't know what to do. I was shaking. Then she began to cry. My hand balled into a fist and everything went black. When I opened my eyes again the women was backing away slowly, watching my every move. I hadn't know why she was backing away. I took a step towards her and she whimpered. She used her hands to block herself. I didn't know why so I reached out to her. That's when I saw the blood on my hands. I pulled them close to my eyes as I stared at them unsure of how that got that way. I turned around slowly afraid to see what was behind me. The three men were on the ground covered in blood and bruises. At the time I hadn't understood what happened to them. It scared me and I screamed. One of them woke up – the big one. When he coughed blood came out. I screamed more. He turned to me and back up. He shook the others awake and they ran away. I began to cry. The woman took her chance to get away. I hadn't understood what happened at the time, but I learned. I found myself afraid of the dark. No – I hated the dark. No one ever understood why. I didn't dare tell them. They would just treat me differently. They'd be just afraid as that woman was. I couldn't bear the idea of that.

This darkness is driving me. Come on . . . send something after me already. That's how this works. A person finds themselves in trouble so then something happens. They defeat that something and as a reward they get out of that trouble. That's how it always works. "JESUS CHRIST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled in hopes of waking up a monster or something. Nothing. Wait – something. Is that whispering? I get up and walk towards the noise. I think I can make out what they're saying.

"He'll just kill you." A conversation?

"I know but . . . shouldn't we just give him a chance?'

"He doesn't deserve a chance."

"Well at least give him what he wants."

"A monster? If he wants a monster – then he should just turn around." Turn around? What are they talking abo-

Mirrors? It's like a hall of mirrors. None of these were here before. They couldn't have been here when I was running around, how did they get here? I turned back around to listen in some more but I was only met with another mirror. Jeez – that clown really got me. It's gonna leave a scar. Oh no – it looks just like Dad's scar. Mom is gonna flip out with excitement. I sigh as I look back at my face's reflection but I find myself screaming instead. Instead of my blue eyes I was met with black eyes. Not even the white was visible. I stumbled backwards in shock and fell down doing so. The reflection didn't move. It just kept staring at me. A smile began to spread across its face. That can't be me. I back up slowly, looking for a way out. The only thing I saw was that damn reflection. It was on every mirror. It was just staring back with that creepy smile. Creepy isn't the right word. Disturbing. That's what it is. Something just isn't right with that reflection. It's completely disturbed. The head began to tilt as its hand began to raise, wiggling its finger at me. It wants me to come to it. Without really thinking about it I find myself getting up and walking towards it. I reached my hand towards it. Just as my hand was about to touch the reflection, a hand reach forwards and pulled me into the mirror. The darkness had returned, but it was different this time. I began to shake. No. I can't shake – that always leads to more darkness. I grabbed my arm and tried to steady it. I just shook more. Breathe. Breathe. Just breathe. I just need to calm down. Come on Jase just breathe. "GOD DAMMIT!" My hands are curling into fists. I can't calm down.

"Look at him."

"I know – you were right."

"He's just a monster."

"Kills everything he touches."

"That's why we should just kill him."

"Agreed."

Shut up. Just shut up. "SHUT UP!" They just want me to snap. That's all these reflections want. Who cares if they're surrounding me? Who cares if their skin is slowly turning into dark masses? I don't care. I simply don't care. If they come near I'll just kill them. They can just die. "Oops pal, you're gonna die. Slash! Swoosh! What? No blood? Oh you freaks aren't any fun!" Stupid reflections. Murder isn't fun unless there's blood. Boo. Looky at this brave fella. Gonna kill him too. Oh look! They're all coming towards me! Death to them all!

"JASE!" Oh goody! They know my name! Hooray – it'll make it more fun to kill them! Punch, punch, slash, water slicer! "JASE WHERE ARE YOU!" Oh my, is one of them a girl? More fun! "JASE I KNOW THAT WAS YOUR VOICE! JUST FOLLOW MY VOICE!" Your voice? Okay then. These stupid reflections are goners. I need something new to play with.

"How about I tell you a story?"

"Jase what are you playing? Just come out already! I can't see anything in here!"

"Once upon a time . . ."

"God dammit Jase – come out already?'

"There was Brave Knight. The Knight always found herself running into danger. It was the Knights was of life."

"Jase."

"Every damn time, without fail. The Knight would enter the darkness without a slight tug of fear – always coming out victorious."

"Jase just come out already."

"Then, one fateful day. . ."

"Jase please."

"That all changed."

"JASE STOP IT!" It's the red-head. She's so pretty – it's going to be so fun to kill her. Looks like she's gotten to the mirrors. Oh goody. She looks scared.

"A darkness like any other had surrounded the Knight." She turned to the mirror I was in and looked right at me. Bad choice my friend. "Fear boiled inside the Knight as she set eyes upon the cause of the darkness."

"Jase where are you." She walked right up to my mirror placing her forehead against it. She can't see me. Even better.

"The fear changed the Knight. Tears ran down her face, but they weren't tears at all."

"Jase . . ."

"It was blood." I reached out to pull her inside but my hand only slammed against the mirror. What the hell?

"Jase please come out. I know the dark scares you. Just come out and it'll be okay."

"What is she talking about?"

"Jase please."

"Stop talking wench!" I slam my fists against the mirror again and again. I wanna make her shut up.

"Jase, I know why you fear the dark. I know you fear the dark because you think it resembles you."

"SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH!"

"You're not evil Jase. Even if there is a little darkness in you – you're not evil."

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU! I WANT TO KILL YOU!"

"Jase I believe in your light. I believe in that light that makes everyone happy. I believe in the light that brings a smile to my face. I believe in the light that makes you glow. You are light Jase, and light can't exist without darkness."

"What are you saying?"

"Jase – if the darkness scares you, then use the light within you to find your way out."

"Light? Use the light to find my way out? But there is no light. There never has been. How can I find my way out with something that isn't there Stace? HOW?"

"Just smile." She looked up. It feels like she can see me. I feel like she can hear me. Can she? Tears were streaming down her face for the second time tonight. Tears caused by me.

"Don't cry." I slide down the mirror and Stace does the same. I smile as big as I can but nothing happens. It's just a fake smile. I can't smile. I'm not happy. I just can't stand seeing her cry. "Stace don't cry." Please stop. I can't hurt you anymore. Please stop.

"Cheese . . ." Despite the tears streaming down her cheeks, she looks up at me and smiles. A real smile. Her fist bangs on the mirror softly and I know. I just know.

"Cheese . . ." I whisper back to her as tears begin rolling down my face. A small smile spreads across my lips as memories – happy ones – run through my head. If I left my friends, those memories would be all I had left. I wouldn't make new ones. I wouldn't get to continue this life with all of them. "Cheese . . ." Something begins to glow. The darkness in the room starts to fade away as the glowing blue light envelopes everything. I can barely see with the light either. I close my eyes and feel my body fall through the mirror and my head falls into her lap. The smile on her face spreading even more. I look up at her as her outline glows more and more, "Cheese . . ."

"Cheese . . ." Stace whispers back to me as she pulls the rest of me out of the mirror. Stace wraps her arms around me and my eyes lids fall heavy. The last thing I see before falling asleep was that smile of hers – that glowing smile.


	31. - the pit

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 31**

**Felix's POV**

It felt like I had been falling for hours when I finally landed – although that might have been hours ago. I hit my head against something on the way down knocking me out cold. Cali. Shit . . . that bastard is still with Cali. God dammit Cali you better be awake and kicking his ass. I should get out of here. I stand up only to realize just how far down I am. It was completely pitch black. Either they put something on top of the hole I fell in or I was just really fucking far down. I could shoot myself up with my magic – If I knew how high to jump it would help a lot. Okay, foot slide then squat then jump. Oh I feel higher already! Wait, I didn't even move. Okay maybe one more time. One more time. WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING? Calm down Felix, just assess the situation. There's a strain on my body and not the kind from being sore. Magical bounds? No – those don't strain your body. You just feel empty. This is like . . . no. I've run out of magical energy? Completely? No no no no no no. I've never been completely out before. I've been close but never downright out. Well how the fuck am I getting out now? Shit. I sit back down and pull my knees into my chest; a position that has become rather comfortable despite my height.

"I wouldn't be in this situation if I had just ignored that damn flyer." I pick up rock and throw it. It bounced off the wall a foot or two away, hitting me in the face. "Dammit." I close my eyes trying to focus better so that I can figure this shit out. My eyes flew open barely seconds after closing them. All I can see is Cali, chained up, in that bastards grasp. Come one Felix, focus and you can save her. Uggghhh will those voices just shut up! Wait – voices?

Voice 1: "He'll never make friends."

Voice 2: "Never. Never. Ever!"

Voice 3: "He was born alone and he will die alone, it's how life works."

Are they talking about me? But I'm not alone. I have friends.

Voice 2: "Stupid boy! Stupid boy!"

Voice 1: "Very stupid if he thinks he has friends. Even stupider if he thinks he isn't alone."

Voice 3: "How could he ever have friends? All he does is break into your house at night and steal everything you love."

Voice 1: "And then even worse."

That's not true. I don't rob my friends. I don't do worse.

Voice 2: "Remember! Remember! Remember!"

Remember what?

Voice 3: "How could he forget that time?"

Voice 1: "He didn't. No one could forget carrying out revenge like that!"

Voice 2: "Never ever!"

Voice 1: "That's right, never ever."

Voice 3: "Look boys, he remembers."

Revenge? I only – they just – I never meant for it to be that bad. The voices were talking about what I did to the kids who shoved me out the second story window. They had to be. It was the only thing they could be talking about to make them think I was a horrible person. But I was only nine! I didn't know any better! They shoved me out a window, I could have died. Probably. I was young and magic was so new and cool at the time. I didn't care that I didn't know how to use it at the time I just wanted to use it. I had thought that they deserved it.

It was six years ago. I was nine years old with no parents, no home, no last name, and definitely no friends. Living off little kid cuteness had just started failing, so that was the around the time I became the perfect pick pocket. Most of my days were spent bored as hell and stealing old ladies groceries. I was lonely. I had no money to buy toys or go anywhere fun. I was always so dirty that you could tell I was homeless at just a glance. None of the neighborhood kids wanted to play with me. One night, I broke into a house that was supposed to be empty. The people had just moved out the night before. I thought it would be a nice change to sleep indoors for once. I was so careful. But I wasn't careful enough. A group of five kids about my age were having a sleepover in the house, it was a going away party for one of them. Regardless of my best efforts to leave unnoticed, they saw me. They ran up and questioned me and I said that I had heard about the sleepover and wanted to join. I hadn't noticed at that moment, but now that I look back I remember a mischievous smile spreading across the ring leader's lips. He knew I was lying. He greeted me and made me feel wanted. The other kids were confused at first but soon caught on when he asked if I wanted to play a game. I had been so excited to play with other kids that I yelled yes without a second thought. He blind folded me and then tied my hands behind my back. I was confused but I went with it. They ushered me to the other side of the room and the next thing I know I was out the window. I thought I was going to die to the sound of their laughter. Nope. The magic I hadn't even realized I had been using kicked in and saved my ass. I had been so mad. Enraged even that I stayed up all night coming up with a plan of revenge. By the time the sun was rising, I had created the bullet proof plan of the century. I waited out front of the house, out of sight but close enough to hear them coming. One by one they all came out – but not the one I wanted. Finally the last one came out. He looked so pleased with himself. It pissed me off even more and I carried out my plan. An entire night spent practicing that should have had me running on empty but I was just bursting with magic. I slammed my hands on the ground and watched as the crack in the earth crawled its way to him. Right as he stepped off the last step, he stepped into the crack. He screamed as he fell over onto his face. I laughed so hard I didn't see all the people coming to his rescue. I had also laughed so hard that I didn't hear the second crack being made. The boy broke his leg on my trap. I hadn't planned for it to happen like that, but it did. I ran for my life when someone noticed me. That day was the first time I ever left my hometown.

I know that it doesn't sound that bad, but what was worse was when I came back two years ago. The boy never moved. His parents had to stay there so that he could stay with his doctor. The break never healed properly. Just that one leg was all it took for him to never walk right again. The worst part was, he couldn't play with his friends anymore. They had all left him. He couldn't keep up with him so they left him. I had taken his friends from him. I knew what it was like to not have friends, but I didn't know what it was like to lose them. I just never had any in the first place. In my opinion at the time, I had ruined his life. In my opinion now, I had ruined his life. After that I hardly used my magic, at least I didn't use it on others. I only used it to entertain myself or to hide from the cops.

That's why I suck at fighting with my magic. Because I didn't really want to.

Voice 2: "Look! Look!"

Voice 3: "See, he knows he doesn't have friends. He knows he will always be alone."

Voice 1: "He sure does. Stupid boy."

Shut up. "I know this already you stupid voices!" Laughter. The voices are just laughing. They aren't even talking now. They just keep laughing. "SHUT UP!" Laughing.

Voice 3: "We better – Hehehe – keep quiet – Hehehe –or he might – break our legs!"

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

Voice 1 & 2: "HEHEHE. He can't do anything! Stupid boy!"

Voice 3: "He can't even save that stupid girl."

Stupid girl? Are they calling Cali a stupid girl? "Don't call her stupid." They just keep laughing. Laughing . . . laughing . . . more fucking laughing. I won't let them call her stupid. I can't just stay here either. Dammit all they're doing is distracting me. I have to find a way to get back to her. "GOD DAMMIT STOP LAUGHING!" I stood up and punched the wall with all my strength. The laughter stopped instantly. I heard footsteps, they sound like they're running away. Thank god. Wait . . . SHIT.

Due to my little hissy fit, I punched the wall. Due to my punch, the wall collapsed on me. Lovely. At least it's only earth. Just gotta dig your way to the top. Maybe I can get out of here now – nope. Nope. No fucking hope man. At least there's light now, whoa. Light. Never been so pretty. The walls to the pit had collapsed onto me, but only the dirt. The dirt had covered crystals – lacrima to be exact. It was glowing the same blue that the trees were outside. Ahh, so that's the magic behind this swamp. The lacrima smells so goooooood. Oh man and there is so much of it. I pull myself out of the dirt mound and step over to the lacrima. It feels so smooth. But oh man, THE SMELL. I could just eat this right up – but humans can't eat lacrima. Even if it smells good and you can just feel stored up magic energy in it. Nope, humans can't eat lacrima. Someone did though, right? I'm pretty sure I read about it somewhere – that a wizard ate lacrima and used it to absorb magical energy? I think it said they were a dragon slayer though, that's a different story. Dragon slayers are human too though, and didn't Cali say that they can only eat their element. I've never seen her eat anything other than iron. And Tatsu and his father eat fire! Maybe they were a Lacrima Dragon Slayer? Is that even a thing? What if, what if I could eat it though? I should get all my magical energy back right? Then I could save Cali and the others. Cali, I hope she's okay. I wasted so much time getting distracted by the voices. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is here chained up like she was. Her getting touched by that bastard. I have to try, even if it kills me. There's a loose chunk over there. I just – have to – eat it. It burns. It burns. It burns. It tastes horrible. I can't breathe. It burns. My intestines fell like their melting into pools of blood. IT FUCKING BURNS! GOD DAMMIT! I fall to my knees while clutching my throat trying to puke it out. It refuses to come out. It hurts. I punch the ground in an effort to level out the pain. All that happens is a blast of glowing blue light. It burns. Blue light? IT'S WORKING! I think. I need more. I feel the magic slowly flowing into my body. Maybe it I just eat more. OH JESUS CHRIST IT BURNS OH FUCK ITS WORSE BUT MY BODY'S GLOWING AND I'M ABSORBING ALL THE MAGIC FROM THE LACRIMA JUST EAT A FEW MORE PIECES FELIX THEN YOU'LL BE GOOD OH GOD IT FUCKING BURNS. I fall to the ground for a second time coughing and trying to puke it up. Nothing comes up. Slowly, I began to feel air flow to my lungs. It still burns but, all the magic energy from the lacrima in the swamp is flowing into me.

Magical energy and power like I've never felt before is inside of me. I can get out of here. I can get to Cali. Just slide the foot, squat, and jump! It worked! My body soars higher than it has ever gone before, straight out of the pit. My landing is clumsy, but I landed. The ring master doesn't seem to be here. CALI. I run over to her, ripping the chains out of the wall and falling onto the ground myself as I hold her in my arms. I hold my hands out to the pit and the dirt comes shooting out forming my dirt gauntlets. I tear the chains apart and place her hands on her lap gently. Is she even breathing? I shake off one gauntlet and place my finger under her nose. She's breathing but not well. She just needs to wake up. "Cali wake up, it's time to go home." Nothing. "Come one Cali, your dad is going to mad if we don't get you home so wakey wakey." Still nothing.

"Seems that you three are stronger than I thought. You all over came your fears. You didn't even react to what I thought your fear was. Oh well, guess we can find out what it is now." The fucking ring master came straight at me. "No, no. Not you." I had stood up and pulled my fist back to punch him, but he snaked around me and grabbed Cali.

"Give her back you bastard!" I ran straight at him and tried grabbing her but he just dodged and hit me across the room.

"Let's see, you seem to care an awful lot for this girl. She isn't even that impressive. Small breasts, a scar on the nose, too short, messy hair, and a horrible temper. Is there anything good about her?" He's pissing me off.

"There's plenty amazing things about her." I ran for him again, throwing a punch. I failed for a second time. God dammit if Cali would just wake up, then I could use my magic better and not worry about smashing her along with him.

"Like what? I must know." He grabbed my face when I got close to him, squeezing with inhuman strength.

"You don't deserve to know."

"Then I'll kill her, if I think of her as trash – then I'll treat her like trash. And I don't like trash in my tent." No. He wouldn't. Yes he would. His grip around her waist tightened as he threw her onto his shoulder.

"She's smart. She's strong. She has a great laugh. She has a wonderful smile. And . . . and . . ."

"And what?"

"She's really cute!" A twitch of the foot. That's all I need to say to wake her up. The ringmaster didn't seem to notice. Now to fully wake her up – then to piss her off. "She may have tiny tits but she's got a great ass that's really firm." Sucker. The ringmaster threw me to the floor and stepped on my head, smashing my face into the ground. It hurt, but it's not like it will last long. The pressure on my head stopped and I picked myself up. Cali had awoken – and she was pissed. Her red eyes were glowing with rage and she was cracking her knuckles above the poor fool who fell for my trick. If you mention something like that, a man just can't resist taking a look for himself. Shit. Cali had turned her attention to me. She took a few steps forward but didn't make it all the way before the ring master shot something at her. Bullets? BULLETS? I looked over at the ring master and noticed that one of his shoulders had produced a machine gun and it was aimed at Cali. Her small body was thrown across the room and smoke surrounded her. Did he . . . kill her? No. She can't be dead. "YOU BASTARD!" Magical energy came pouring out of me as all of the dirt from inside the pit came to my side. I shot it all at the ring master, the machine gun being torn right out of his shoulder. I kept pounding on him with the dirt. He deserved it. He deserves to die. He began to get up so I put on more pressure as the dirt pounded away. My vision became blurry as tears welled up in my eyes. "BASTARD!" Everything went white for a second. Dirt came shooting into the room from every corner, and I sucked it all up like a smoothie. My cheeks puffed out the way I've seen Cali do several times before it all came shooting out. The ringmaster was knocked back down as fast as he had gotten up, his whole body over taken with the dirt. When I had finished with that I moved on to a close up beating with my dirt gauntlets. When I pulled them back for the next punch, dirt would come shooting out of them like a whip. The burning sensation from eating all that lacrima grew stronger – probably from all the magical energy I was expelling. The ringmaster finally started getting some punches in as he came to his feet. The fight evened out between us, but he was starting to be on the winning side. His punches were too strong. And what was that machine gun from before? Is he even human?

"Gurbgjoble."

"What was that Cali?" Wait, Cali? "Cali!" I looked over to her (not a good idea in the middle of a fight) to see her getting up. About a hundred or more bullets were in her mouth, sticking out and making her look hilarious. But if those bullets went in her mouth, shouldn't she be dead? ARE EITHER OF THEM FUCKING HUMAN?

She held a finger up and her cheeks puffed up just as mine had moments ago, and the second she let out her roar all the bullets came shooting out towards the ring master – and me for that matter. I jumped out of the way just seconds before the bullets/iron struck. Sounds of metal hitting metal echoed through the room as her roar slowly died out. Cali hiccupped before turning to me. "I said, the fuck you been on? Since when could you do shit like that?"

"I may have snacked on some lacrima?" I mumbled the words out into a question. Not sure if it was or not. Her eyes grew wide. She began to talk when something else caught her eye. Her eyes grew even wider. I turned my head to the direction she was looking in. Holy fuck.


	32. -last show

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 32 – The Final Battle of Circus**

Holy fuck. I had thought that the fight between the ringmaster and us had come to close after Cali's last attack . . . but, I was wrong. Upon seeing Cali's eyes grow wide from seeing something I had turned my head and looked. Bad idea.

No clothes. No skin. Nothing human. Just. A. Robot. It stood tall with its emotionless eyes just staring at us. Yes, it explained the machine gun and the inhuman strength, but it was still surprising to actually see. It began to move its mouth to speak. "It seems you have figured me out. Usually I would say that's bad but, it seems that you're feeling fear towards my appearance. That's wonderful." The damn robot came straight for me (actually me this time) and grabbed my face before I could dodge. He squeezed at bone crushing strength before throwing me across the room. He came at me for a second time, but I managed to dodge. I slammed my fists against the floor causing a large wave of blue light to shoot towards him leaving large dirt spikes in its wake. I managed to get him and I tried to throw another hit but failed horribly as he pounded his fist into my face. "What do you fear boy? I'm quite curious now." Despite asking me a question he kept pounding into my face.

"STOP!" Large iron lances came shooting towards him from behind throwing him from me into the wall. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH FEAR!" Cali looked pissed. No, she was completely enraged. A glowing purple magic circle appeared below her as her skin transformed to iron.

"Because dear, fear is the most beautiful of all the emotions. It allows one to learn many things about themselves, to learn how to improve one's self, and it keeps a person from becoming out of control. It is the ultimate emotion, it absolutely fascinates me." He took a swing at Cali, aiming for her stomach.

She caught the hit before it even attempted to touch her. "That's just fucking stupid." She threw him back towards the wall, but he was counter attacking within seconds. The ringmaster punched her about a hundred times at the speed of light. I ran over and grabbed his shoulders throwing him off of her.

"To be honest darling, it's not stupid. Human emotion is fascinating and I just happen to love fear. Now sonny-boy, you are truly pissing me off." Six guns. Six fucking guns came out of his arms and aimed at me. I threw up a dirt wall as soon as he began shooting – I'm not Cali after all. Cali came up behind me.

"I still don't fucking get it."

"Cali he's a robot, he probably can't feel emotion. He doesn't even get it."

"Ohhhhhhhh." I turned my attention to her a split second to see an idea forming within her brain. "Dumbass duck." Doing as I was told I ducked. Cali jumped onto then off of my back for a downward punch at the ringmaster. With expert speed she tore off the guns and kicked him across the room.

The ringmaster came running back in record time and grabbed Cali by the throat. "I give up with him. Your fear is must . . . funnier." He lifted Cali off of the ground by a few feet. She kicked and squirmed but couldn't get out of his grip. "Now why would a young girl like you be afraid of love?" I punched him as hard as I could and caught Cali as she fell out of his grip. He stood back up and we just went after him with everything. Cali pumped out some iron knuckles to help her punch's impact while I used my dirt gauntlets to throw better punches. Somehow the ringmaster blocked every single one. "Was it a bad break up?" What the hell is this psycho talking about? Cali wouldn't fear something as simple as love. Right? "Was it a loss of a childhood pet?" Cali became angrier with every word he spat out. "Oh no, I know this one. It was watching your mother die wasn't it? Oh and then killing that man after. That just sucked the love right out of you hunh?" That asshole. Rage filled me as Cali's punches slowed. "I'm right aren't I? Oh how funny. You let one person's death ruin your life? Or was it two deaths? I didn't see you as the type to care about killing someone."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Glowing blue light engulfed my body as I reached to the ground and pulled something out. A giant dirt battle-ax. Perfect. I swung it him aiming for his neck. He blocked with his arm which resulted in his arm being chopped off. I brought the ax back to swing at him again when suddenly the lights went off and we heard soft laughter echo from after. It faded out as if they were running away. When the lights turned back on the ringmaster had left my line of sight. I turned around and saw him with his arm around Cali. She was unmoving and silent. Just staring at the floor. "Get. Away. From. Her." My voice was shaking and I felt myself get even angrier. The blue light surrounding me glowed brighter. I swung the ax right at him but stopped before it made contact with anything. He had moved Cali in front of it. He was using her as a shield.

He placed his metal chin on her shoulder. "Look girl, that boy loves you. What are you going to do about it?" LOVE? What the fuck is he telling her?

Cali raised her head just enough to see me through her bangs. Just barely could I see those red orbs of hers, but I could still tell that they were remembering something. She opened her mouth. "Go away Felix."

She, she said my real name.

"You heard the girl. Go away Fe-"

I didn't let him finish as I grabbed his face, just as he had done to me, and threw him into the pit. I dropped to my knees and place my hands on Cali's shoulders. "Look at me."

"Go away."

"Look. At. Me." She rose he head slightly and I looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry that you saw your mother die. That's not something anyone should go through. Especially when they're a little kid. I know it still haunts you - that she isn't here anymore, but I'm here now. And I'm not going to die any time soon. Now that asshole is already getting out of that pit which means we are going to need to kick his ass. So please, help me show what fear really is." I gave her my biggest smile before turning back to the ringmaster. As I suspected, he was already climbing out of the pit.

"You really are a dumbass." I looked to my side to see Cali, looking just as bored and grumpy as ever. She looked up to me. "So are we gonna kick his ass or what?" That's my girl.

"There you guys are, we've been looking for you." Jase appeared behind us. His hair was a mess and he was splattered with what looked like black paint. But he was smiling that Jase smile of his. Stace had an arm around him to help him walk. She was covered in concrete dust (how the hell did that happen) and her clothes were pretty torn up. Stace looked up at us and smiled when she saw Cali.

"Wow Cali, your clothes are torn to shreds. What did Felix do to you?" DO NOT LOOK FELIX WHATEVER YOU DO, JUST DON'T LOOK. I looked. Her jacket was nowhere to be seen and her shorts were shorter. And her tank-top had a bunch of rips in it. But nothing is hanging out so that's good.

"You're not much better you whore."

"I'm sorry to intrude on your little reunion but I seriously need to kill you now." The ringmaster jumped forwards with his detached arm – using it as a weapon. I jumped in front of it and took the hit before I swung the axe back at him. He ducked and kicked a foot out to trip me. I fell over as Cali jumped over me to punch him. She landed a good one on his jaw before taking a punch of his own. Stace reequipped two swords and came at him. He was able to dodge one sword but not the other. A metal ear came rolling over to my place on the floor. I stood up and stomped my foot on the floor sending another wave of glowing dirt spikes. Stace jumped out of the ringmaster backed out of the way. Unfortunately for him Jase was right behind him. He 'water nebula' the ringmaster's ass before getting kicked across the room. Cali sent her iron lances at him at the same moment that Stace crossed her swords over her head and said 'electrical cross'. Bolts of lightning came shooting out of the swords and sucked up by the iron lances which in turn electrocuted the ringmaster. One of the lances went straight through his chest. He fell over.

Cali, Jase, Stace, and I surrounded him. "You dead yet?"

"It's not that easy to kill a robot you know." The ringmaster looked up at me. "Sonny you're the one whose gonna die from all that lacrima you ate."

"FELIX YOU ATE LACRIMA! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, NATSU?"

"Calm down Stace, there's no need to get angry. Although I do wish that Felix hadn't done something so stupid."

"Both of you shut the fuck up. You're giving me a head ache."

"All of you children, you're all so stupid." Hunh? I was so distracted by the other's bantering that I had stopped paying attention to the ringmaster. The others seemed surprised too. "I pinned you all against you greatest fear and somehow you all got out of it. No regular person – wizard or not – would not survive that. They would have just broke down. What do you four have that others don't?"

Jase kneeled down to the ringmaster and pointed his chest, specifically wear his guild mark was. "You see this, this represents strength. It represents courage. Bravery. And family, it's the Fairy Tail Guild Mark. Which means we're Fairy Tail wizards."

"I still don't understand."

Stace squatted down beside Jase and pointed to the yellow guild mark on her shoulder. "Fears are no different than dreams. You can always wake up from them."

Cali placed her foot on what was left of his chest, showing off her black guild mark. "We're Fairy Tail Wizards, it's what we do."

"I see. Well, I hope you enjoyed your night ladies and gentleman. I have a feeling that this will be our last show. For a long time."

Cali nodded her head as she began to leave. "You bet your ass it's the last show."

**…**

The tent was in absolute ruins by the time we were finished. Jase and I discovered that the clowns were talking to us when we were in the traps, so we beat the shit out of all of them. Cali and Stace joined in too. The entire swamp had lost it's pretty blue glow because of me. Now the only thing lighting our way was the moon itself. We walked back to the train station in which Cali passed out before even getting on the damn thing. We all fell asleep though. The poor train attendants had to carry us off the train and leave us at the Magnolia Station. We all awoke to the sound of loud voices and people rushing off to work. We also woke up in a dog pile. That was lovely of the attendants. The four of us went our separate ways. We all had wanted to take a bath and then sleep more. The burning sensation in my stomach grew until I finally did throw up at my house.

The next week or so was spent relaxing and healing. Wendy came over to see if she could help with my fever (with no luck of course). Once I had finally gotten over being sick from the lacrima, I started going back to the guild. I discovered that Tatsu's father, Natsu had eaten lacrima once too. We talked about how painfully awesome it was to do. I'm still confused as to how I lived through that though. Natsu's a Dragon Slayer for god's sake. He eats fire! But it happened, so what's it matter. Cali had decided to stay home for a while, so even when I came back to the guild she wasn't showing up yet. When I went over to her house I saw something. Something I didn't want to disrupt.

Cali was reading some books in her pajamas. One of the books she had in the pile looked like a scrap-book and when she pulled that one out, a mile wide smile spread across her face. She looks like she's okay now, even after going through all that. She might not be okay, but at least she's smiling. I'll make sure she gets better.

I will never go as far as saying I love Cali, but . . . I do care for her. She's my first friend. Yeah, she's my friend.


	33. - She's back!

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**Chapter 33**

"SHE'S BACK!"

It was about 8 p.m. when a guild member came bursting through the door. As soon as he yelled those words, the whole guild flew into a state of chaos. Wizards scrambled out windows and under tables. What the hell is going on?

"Felix come here!" I turned to the sound of Emma's voice. She reached out and pulled me under the table that she was hiding under. Stace and Tatsu were also under the table. "Is everyone safe?"

"Yeah, everyone's either left the guild or is under a table." Stace mumbled out as she shrunk into a smaller ball in the corner of the table. I looked around to see that the entire guild hall appeared empty. Except Jase, he was sitting at the bar drinking a cup of hot chocolate. He just stared straight ahead silent.

"What about Jase?"

"Jase doesn't count." Emma placed a finger in front of my mouth as she said this. "Now shut up." I looked from Emma to Stace, then to Tatsu who was staring at the floor.

"She's here." Tatsu looked to the door. Emma's eyes grew wide as she slowly turned towards the door. Stace shrunk back further and kept quiet. I couldn't tell if they were scared or just being stupid. Who the hell is 'she' and why does Jase not count? I looked to the door as a slow rumble came closer to the guild. I could feel it through the ground. It was something big, scary, and powerful. Suddenly the doors erupted into flames as a dark figure stood in the middle and laughed. The figure took steps forward and the fire seized.

A pink haired – brown eyed girl stood before us, laughing and smiling. "I'm back everyone!" She looked around and giggled even louder when she set her sight on Jase. She ran over and hoped on his back causing the two to fall over. She kept laughing even when Jase turned around and gave her the stare of death. "Oh my little mermaid, I've missed you so much! It's been months! Looky, I got you a present!" The girl took off her backpack and pulled out a pink plastic crown. She giggled and placed it on his head. "Damn mermaid, don't you look sexy with that crown." Poor Jase.

"What do you want Nashi?" So her name's Nashi hunh? Nashi's smile grew and she stood up.

"Where's my baby brother?"

"Off on a job." Did Jase just lie? Holy crap, this must be serious. "Where's your parents?"

"Daddy and Mom aren't at the house and it neither of their scents here are fresh. I think they're on a job. Tatsu on the other hand, he's here. Which table is he under?" I took a glance at Tatsu who was completely white.

"Not telling." Jase stood up and picked up his chair back up. Before he got the chance to sit back down, Nashi grabbed his collar and pulled him close to her face.

"Sweetheart, unless you want to take the blame for me destroying every single one of these tables, you better tell me which table it is." Nashi smiled and winked at him. Jase's didn't budge.

"You don't scare me, sweetheart."

"I'll tell your mother that fondled Stace's tits."

"That one." The completely pale and shuddering Jase pointed to our table. Nashi hugged him and ran our way. Is Juvia, really that scary? AND DID JASE ACTUALLY DO THAT?

"YOU ASS!" Tatsu bolted from under the table towards the door. Nashi turned on her heel and sped towards the door. Making it there in record time, she blocked Tatsu's way and tackled him. Tatsu looked back to us and mouthed the words 'help me'. Emma nodded and stood up.

Before walking towards the tangled siblings, Emma turned to me. "Stay hidden. Nashi can't resist teasing people – and your fresh meat." Turning back towards the mess, Emma jogged up to the two. Nashi was whispering things into his ear and Tatsu's blushing was growing so strong that there were small fires on his cheeks. Nashi ignored this and continued. "Nashi."

Nashi looked up. "Emma is that you? I can hardly see a face past that rack." Tatsu's whole head went up in flames and Nashi just waved them off.

"Same as ever I see. You mind letting your brother go? You're cutting off his breathing." Nashi giggled and kissed Tatsu on the cheek before getting up. She sure is affectionate. Tatsu looked up and muttered 'thank you' before passing out.

"You've got such long legs, you should show them off more. Then again you show off your boobs enough."

"You're just jealous of them. They've always been bigger than your's."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. That's Stace. I hit puberty before you remember, so did Stace. And yet she's younger than you."

Suddenly the table protecting me disappeared as Stace stood up hastily. "Don't pull me into your breast fight!" She stomped off towards the other girls. The three of them continued they're bickering. The rest of the guild began leaving their hiding places. I took this chance to slip over to Jase.

"I'm confused." Jase looked over to me and smiled.

"That's just Nashi. She's Tatsu's big sister. She can be a bit, spunky – and a little perverted. Normally she goes off on long jobs where she can destroy lots of stuff. So every time she comes home for a few weeks everyone goes nuts. Poor Tatsu always gets it the worse, that's why we try to protect him." I took a glance back at the girls, Tatsu was still passed out and the three girls were in swim suites. I sighed and shook my head.

"This guild is nuts, but its fun." Jase laughed at this and went back to drinking his hot chocolate. I stretched over the bar to grab a bowl of snacks when suddenly there was a loud crash. I stumbled around to face the source of the noise. The three girls were now fighting, but it didn't look right. Emma and Stace were pulling on Nashi while she just tried to get out of their grasp. The second she did, she came straight in my direction. Crap.

"Hi newbie I'm Nashi, a Fire Dragon Slayer. What's your name? What's your magic? Can I sit here? Thanks. Wow you have some nice biceps. How old are you? Oh my and those freckles! How tall are you? You're really cute."

The damn girl sitting on my lap bombarded me with so many questions I got jumbled up. "My name's 15 and I'm Felix years old." Everyone within earshot erupted in laughter as I tried to fix my statement.

"You are so adorable, two more years and you can be all mine." Oh wow, uh jeez uh, oh god. I could feel my face heat up. Nashi pinched my cheek and Jase busted into laughter along with the girls. I tried looking at the floor to hide my face but all I saw was cleavage. Oh god, uhh. The wall! Look at the wall! I raised my head and stared at the wall. At least I tried. How about the door? Let's look at that. Wow Nashi did a great job on destroying the door. Oh look, Cali's here. Wait. Cali's here. Staring straight at me. Her eyes are really wide and she looks mad. Now she's walking straight over here. God please save me from my impending death.

"Miss Whore's back. Already trying to get clients. Did you tell him about the free blow jobs yet?" Ahh! What is she saying! Nashi's once pleasant smile faded and her eyes narrowed.

"Been awhile tiny tits." Nashi is the bravest person the planet. Instead of sending an insult back her way, Cali just turned her head towards me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat causing Nashi to fall to the floor. She dragged me out the door without letting go. I could barely hear Nashi's voice from inside the guild. "I see how it is. Bye Bolts for Brains."

I kept my eyes focused on Cali. She still hadn't let go of my wrist and we were far enough from the guild. Her grip is really strong, it might leave a mark. "Jeez, if you're gonna keep holding my hand than at least hold it right." I moved my hand around and intertwined my fingers with hers. Her fingers wiggled a little bit before relaxing. I took a longer stride so that I could walk beside her and see her face. I looked toward her but she just looked away. Does she not want me to see her face? "Did I do something wrong?" She nodded her head no. So why is she looking away? I haven't talked to her in almost two weeks and she is seriously not talking to me. "You sure?"

Cali stopped walking. We were in front of the large tree in Magnolia Park. She looked up to me finally. Her crimson eyes shone bright in the darkness of night. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For what you said at the circus."

"Oh." What I said at the circus. '_I'm sorry that you saw your mother die. That's not something anyone should go through. Especially when they're a little kid. I know it still haunts you - that she isn't here anymore, but I'm here now. And I'm not going to die any time soon.'_ That. I didn't think it was that 'thank you' worthy, I had just been trying to get her to feel better at the time. But I really am sorry that her mother died. It's horrible. Ow, I looked down at my hand to see how tightly she was gripping it. "Cali you're hurting my hand."

Cali looked down at our hands and let go completely. She took a few steps back before punching me. Great, another face injury. "It's not my fault you were holding my hand!"

What? "You're the one who grabbed my hand back at the guild!"

"I was just trying to get you away from that skank!"

"She wasn't even doing anything wrong!"

"SHE WAS SITTING ON YOUR LAP IN A BIKINI!"

"WAS THAT SOMEHOW HARMING ME?"

"YOU'RE JUST A MAN WHORE!"

"SINCE WHEN AM I MAN WHORE!"

"JUST GO CRAWL BACK TO THAT BITCH YOU ASSHOLE!" Cali turned around and ran off. What's her problem, god. Can't believe I even felt guilty about getting caught with Nashi on my lap. I did nothing wrong. Besides she's the one who sat on me. And Cali's the one who got pissed for no reason. Stupid. Jesus my face hurts now. I'm hungry. I should just go back to the guild. I'd rather be there right now.


End file.
